Danganronpa Island
by SoulfulGinger17
Summary: Non-despair TD AU. 22 teens are brought to the somewhat picture-esque Jabberwock Island, a former tourist trap turned into the settings for the inagural season of Total Drama Island! Friendships, rivalries, alliances, romances and more are made in this season where nothing is guaranteed. Cross-posted from my DA account.
1. Welcome to Jabberwock Island

**Yeah, this is a thing that's happening. Cross-posted from my deviantART account right to you, enjoy Episode 1 of Danganronpa Island!**

* * *

The camera opened up to reveal a small group of islands all bridged to meet up with one small island in the middle, surrounded by miles of deep blue ocean. After a few seconds of lingering, the camera then cut to one island in particular, choosing to focus on the beautiful sandy beach. After a few seconds of that, the sound of a throat being cleared was heard, but there was no sign of the one who did it.

"Hey, down here!" Exclaimed a high-pitched voice that sounded not unlike a cartoon character's. The camera then proceeded to pan down to where the voice came from, revealing a small teddy bear. It was about knee-high, give or take a few inches, and was designed most peculiarly. On the left half was what a typical teddy bear would look like, with a black dotted eye and colored white as snow, with the only weird part being that its side of the mouth was open with nothing inside. The right half was colored black with a jagged-looking red eye and its side of the mouth having a full set of sharp-looking teeth.

"Greetings, viewing world!" Said the bear, somehow. "Do not adjust your sets, because I assure you what you see is real. My name is Monokuma, the illustrious and magnificent host of this summer's hottest reality show, Total Drama Island!"

After a second's pause, Monokuma spoke up again, explaining what was happening. "So, here's how it's gonna work. 22 teenagers have signed up to spend the next several weeks here at Jabbewock Island, a once-popular tourist spot that has been converted to be center of our stage. They as will face grueling food, life-threatening challenges, and worst of all- each other. Every few days, they will compete for a prize of some sort and the losers will have to vote one of their own off the island, never to return. At the end of the competition, the last contestant standing will receive a small fortune for their troubles, which they will most likely blow within a week. Puhuhu..." Monokuma rubbed his paws together as he laughed to himself briefly before talking again.

"Don't go anywhere because it's all about to start right now! There'll be friendships, rivalries, wins, losses, thrills, chills, kills and maybe even a little romance here and there. So without further ado, let's begin the inaugural season of...

 _"Total..._

 _"Drama..._

 _"Island!"_

* * *

The scene then faded to black to do the title sequence and faded back in at the beach, right where it left off. Monokuma stretched out his stubby arms a bit before facing the camera and speaking to it.

"Okay, so we have a lot of kids to introduce and not a whole lot of time to do it in," Monokuma said. "And speaking of, here comes the first one now!"

A small boat came by and dropped off a small girl. She had sandy blond hair reaching her shoulders and matching eyes. She wore a green jacket with a large white collar over a white shirt along with a thin black tie tied up in a neat bow. She wore a brown skirt that reached mid-thigh and knee-high socks with light brown flats. She had a nervous aura about her and her shy body language did not help in the slightest.

"Hey there, Chihiro!" Loudly greeted Monokuma, causing the girl to jump a bit in shock. While the bear laughed at his mean prank, the girl, now identified as Chihiro, took a deep breath to calm herself down. Chihiro then took notice of the host for the first time and was understandably confused.

"Wait, is that a teddy bear?" She asked, her voice soft and feminine.

"I'm no teddy bear!" Replied the host. "I'm Monokuma, the host of this show!"

Chihiro's widened and her expression changed to one of intrigue. "A-amazing!" She declared. "A self-sentient AI! I wonder what makes you tick..."

Monokuma dismissed her curiosity with a wave. "I wouldn't get too interested if I were you. My circuitry is so complex, no one on Earth could possibly understand it!"

"Well, somebody had to have, otherwise how else could you have been made?"

After a brief pause, Monokuma told Chihiro to go stand away from the edge of the shore, which she quickly complied to. Just then, another boat arrived, dropping off another girl.

"Hiii!" She greeted, closing her blue eyes and sticking up a peace sign. "I'm Junko Enoshima, nice to meet you!" Junko had long blonde hair with pinkish tips at the ends of her twin ponytails with a pair of bear-shaped clips on either side. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows along with a loose white tie, a red miniskirt and black boots. She bore a confident expression as she walked down the sand to greet Chihiro.

"Hey there, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Chihiro," the flustered teen responded, a nervous blush decorating their face. "D-did you say you were Junko Enoshima? As in, the famous supermodel?"

"The very one!" Junko winked. "You a fan?"

"I o-own a few of your m-magazines," Chihiro explained, her blush growing deeper.

As the two continued their conversation, the third contestant arrived, this one a male. He was tall and muscular with violet eyes covered in eyeliner. His hair was the most notable thing about him as the top half was styled in a large pompadour shaped like a corncob and colored orange while the bottom was gray and reached the bottom of his neck. He wore a white wife-bearer under a long black coat with the words "Crazy Diamonds" written on the back in gold letters along with baggy dark blue jeans with a belt that had a large buckle and gray sneakers. He looked down at Monokuma with a confused grimace.

"What the fuck are you?" He asked, his voice deep and intimidating.

"Nice to meet you too, Mondo!" Monokuma replied, not missing a beat. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but please save them for the end of introductions." Mondo scoffed, but said nothing as he moved along, giving Junko and Chihiro a nod.

The next boat dropped off a small young man. He was somewhat chunky and had a chubby face with black eyes and a wide grin. He wore his hair in a curled pompadour with a chef's hat atop it. His clothes consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt with red cuffs, black pants with a red apron over them and brown shoes.

"Good day, everyone," he greeted in a suave voice, looking over at the girls in particular. "Teruteru is the name, cooking is my game. I hope we can all be good... friends during our time here." Mondo took note at how Teruteru said friends and scoffed.

"Whatever you say, ya fuckin' weirdo," he muttered. Junko picked up on this and frowned.

"Oh that's real nice," the model sarcastically said. "Great way to make friends there, buddy."

"You got a problem, girly?" Mondo asked with a glare. "I'll talk however the fuck I want."

"Oh no, I don't have a problem with how you talk," Junko replied. "No, I've got a problem with that stupid hair of yours. 1965 called, they want their style back."

If Mondo was angry before, now he was downright furious. "THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY?!" He shouted, moving towards Junko. Before anything could happen, however, Monokuma stepped in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He began. "Now, I like a good fight as much as the next bear, but we've got a schedule to keep. So, can it... for now, at least." Mondo and Junko said nothing, instead choosing to cross their arms and glare at each other.

"You're lucky I can't hit a girl, or else you'd be dead," Mondo growled.

"Tch, how chivalrous of you," Junko scoffed.

Just then, the fifth boat arrived, dropping off the strangest-looking contestant yet. He was tall and pale with black and gray hair done up to look like a flame. He wore a white T-shirt with a purple logo under a black coat with a purple scarf around his neck and a single golden earring in his left ear. His pants were gray and leather, he had bandages around his left hand and forearm and his boots were black. One of his eyes was red, the other gray and they both bore a look of intensity.

"Greetings, mortals!" He bellowed in a voice deeper that the average teenager's, causing Teruteru and Chihiro to jump. "I am Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice! Remember it well, for it is the name of this lowly show's champion!" The four teens and bear looked confused about what this man was talking about, but decided to say nothing. Mondo did back away a bit though, when Gundham walked near him.

By contrast, the sixth contestant's arrival was so uneventful it was almost comical. She was a pale girl of average height with long white hair tinted purple that had a single braid done up as well as purple eyes that matched her stoic demeanor well. Her clothing consisted of a white blouse with a red-orange tie and a purple blazer along with a black skirt and black knee-high boots. The most noticeable thing about her was the pair of studded gloves she wore over her hands.

"Morning, Kyoko," Monokuma greeted. Kyoko gave the briefest of nods as she continued to walk along the sand.

"Hey there," Junko greeted. Kyoko ignored the girl and continued walking until she was a comfortable distance from everybody. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too," the blonde muttered.

"And he's the Overlord of Ice," Teruteru whispered to Chihiro, pointing to Gundham, who was fidgeting with his scarf. The tall boy overheard their chuckling and stomped over towards them.

"What was that!?" He demanded, making the two jump again. "Go on, tell me! I'm quite curious to hear what you have to say." As the now-caught duo tried to diffuse the situation, the next boat arrived, dropping off the next contestant.

The most noticeable thing about her was that unlike the others, she did not look Japanese in the slightest, but was instead European. The girl was of average height and weight and had long blonde hair that was braided in the back. She wore a green-and-white dress reaching her knees and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a red ribbon around her chest that had a jewel in the middle. She wore knee-length socks and black flats along with a diamond barrette in her hair. Her light green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Good day, everyone," she greeted with a smile. "I am Sonia Nevermind, of Novoselic. This is my first time alone with Japanese teenagers, so I hope I learn much from you!" Sonia's Japanese was rather good, with only slight traces of an accent in her voice.

Teruteru turned from his argument with Gundham to see the girl and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "So... good..." he whispered, making Sonia confused.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is so good?" She obliviously asked.

"Yeah, Teruteru," Mondo added, glaring at the shorter boy. "Enlighten us."

Teruteru stuttered, nervous that he'd been caught. "Oh, um, your Japanese, Miss Sonia! Yes, that's it...," he said after finding a good lie. "You speak as though you've lived in Japan your whole life!"

Sonia smiled at the compliment, unaware of what Teruteru was really thinking. "Oh, why thank you!" She said.

Teruteru gave a sheepish smile in return while Mondo gave the boy a look that all but screamed "I've got my eye on you."

The next teen was an overweight boy with glasses and wearing an orange backpack. He had black eyes and his brown hair was neatly combed save one large lock done straight up right in the middle of his head, almost like an antenna. He wore a white dress shirt with a gray cardigan and an orange tie with a blue arrow pointing downwards. His pants were black and his shoes were gray.

"Hifumi, welcome to Total Drama Island!" Monokuma greeted. Hifumi was taken by surprise at the sight of the bear, but decided not to question it for the time being. He greeted the others with a smile before going over to stand with Chihiro, Sonia and Teruteru.

"Hello, Hifumi," Chihiro said, stretching out a hand to shake. Hifumi looked at her hand for a moment before shaking.

"Hello to you, too," he replied.

The ninth boat dropped off a red-haired girl with freckles dotting her cheeks wearing an outfit very similar to Sonia's, only she had a white tie with red on it in place of the ribbon and black socks with black shoes. She smiled shyly as she walked off the boat.

"Mahiru, hey!" Monokuma waved. Mahiru returned the gesture before realizing what was going on.

"Wait, what's going on here!?" She asked with a shocked face, pointing at Monokuma. "What's with the stuffed animal!?"

"Apparently, that would be our host," Kyoko spoke up, making the others, minus Mahiru, surprised.

"So you can speak," Junko remarked.

"And you guys are just blindly following along with this?" Mahiru asked, annoyance creeping up on her features.

"Well, if you have a better idea, I'd like to fuckin' hear it," Mondo replied. "If not, then shut the Hell up and ignore the fucking thing like the rest of us."

Mahiru glared. "I don't have to take that from some delinquent."

"And I don't have to take any lip from some annoying girl," Mondo glared back.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Asked a boy who was standing behind Mahiru. The redhead turned to see a tall boy with wide amd intense red eyes. His black hair was spiky, short and cut neatly and he had rather large eyebrows. He wore a white school uniform with black boots and a red armband with various medals and decorations on the blazer.

"No, Kiyotaka, not at all," Monokuma replied, leaving his arms up and down. "Like I told Mondo before, no fighting before everyone else shows up!" The two scolded teens scoffed.

Meanwhile, Kiyotaka was already introducing himself to everybody. "Good day, everyone!" He said with firmness. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! I look forward to working with you all throughout this summer!"

"He does know this is a competition, right?" Chihiro whispered to herself.

The next contestant was a stark contrast to Kiyotaka just by looks alone. He had bright red hair gelled up to look spikey and had a similarly-red goatee with some piercings on his chin and right ear. He wore a white shirt with a large red logo on the bottom part with an unbuttoned white dress shirt over it and a small chain around his neck with a padlock on it. He had on black jeans, black-and-white hightops and his blue eyes had a spark of cockiness to them.

"Yo, Leon!" Monokuma greeted. "What's up, man?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "So, we're just rolling with the whole "talking teddy bear" thing?" He asked. When no one answered, he shrugged. "Well, anyway, I'm Leon. What's up?" He then took a look at Kyoko, grinned, and walked up to her.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted, slicking his hair back. "What's your name?" Kyoko merely turned and walked away, confusing Leon.

"Wow, um, okay..." he mutteted.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is normal for you?" Kiyotaka said bluntly. Leon glared at the other boy.

"Hey, that's not true!" He objected. "They usually give me their name before rejecting me- No, wait, what I meant was-!" Unfortunately for Leon, the damage was done and most of the group started laughing minus Sonia and Chihiro gave him a sympathetic look and Kyoko stared at the ocean.

Monokuma stifled a laugh of his own. "Srrk, okay, that's enough, everyone!" He announced. "Time to say hello to the next victim- I mean, contestant! Here's Celestia!"

Celestia was an average-sized girl dressed up in elegant-looking Gothic Lolita clothing; a white blouse with a large collar, a black jacket with a white ribbon running down the sleeves, fastened by a ribbon around her chest, showing off her red tie and the waist of her lacy, many-tiered skirt. She had lacy black stockings over her legs with thick-heeled Mary Janes, a sharp-looking ring on her index finger, gold earrings and black nail polish. Celestia's hair was raven-black and done up in a pair of large drill-shaped pigtails, her skin was pale as a ghost and her eyes were red, and bore a look of calm sophistication.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg," she greeted in what seemed to be a French accent. "It is nice to meet you all." Celestia's smile seemed friendly enough, but it still drew an odd look from Kyoko and and Gundham.

"Celestia Ludenberg, huh?" Asked Mahiru. "And what would your real name be?"

"Yes, I too wish to know," added Hifumi.

Celestia put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Why, Celestia Ludenberg is my name. If you like, you may call me "Celes" or "Celeste"." The two teens gave a skeptical look, but didn't press further on the matter.

The thirteenth contestant was a tall blond boy wearing white glasses over his blue eyes. He had on a black suit with a white shirt underneath, a green criss-cross tie and sleek black dress shoes. His arms were crossed and he held a look filled with mild disinterest.

"Byakuya, buddy-" Monokuma began before he was interrupted by the boy, now known as "Byakuya".

"Did I give you permission to address me, toy?" He sneered. "I can introduce myself just fine." He turned to the others, the condescending look still on his face. "My name is Byakuya Togami. Remember it... or don't, I couldn't care less." Byakuya walked away with a confident step from the others, who for the most part were just fine with being away from him.

The next boat dropped off a small pink-haired girl with a spaceship-shaped clip in her curled hair. She wore an unzipped green hoodie with ears on the hood, a white shirt under that, a pink ribbon and a brown skirt. She had black thigh-highs and white shoes with a pink cat-shaped backpack. Her pale pink eyes were glued to the Funplane she was playing on.

"Chiaki!" Monokuma called out, trying to get the girl's attention, but it did not work. After a second attempt, Monokuma sighed and then jumped onto Chiaki, stealing ger handheld.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" She pouted, annoyed at the interruption. The bear pointed at the others, but Chiaki was still confused.

"It wants you to introduce yourself, idiot," Byakuya said sharply.

Chiaki frowned at the insult, but still introduced herself all the same. "My name is Chiaki Nanami, I like to play video games. It's nice to meet you all." She then turned to Monokuma. "Can I please have my thing back now?"

"Sorry, but no," Monokuma said in a time that was anything but. "If you read the booklet that came with your acceptance letter, then you'd know there's no electronic devices allowed here without my permission. And on that note, hand over all the other ones you've got, too."

Chiaki frowned as she emptied her bag and pockets of all video game-related items. After she was finished, there was a small pile of games, handhelds and even a couple of consoles behind Monokuma. Miserable, Chiaki walked away.

"Well, that was rather rude," Sonia frowned.

"Indeed, but there is nothing to be done about it," Celestia shrugged. "She should have known better." Sonia gave her a look of disapproval before going to speak to Chiaki.

The next contestant dropped off was a tanned girl with blue eyes. She wore a red track jacket over a white tank top, blue track shorts and white running shoes. Her hair was light brown, done in a ponytail, her eyes were blue and expressive and her smile was wide and full.

"Hi there!" She happily chirped. "I'm Aoi Asahina, but everybody just calls me "Hina". Nice to meet you all!" Hina skipped to the others merrily.

"Hi, I'm Hina!" She greeted Kyoko as she reached the end of the group. Kyoko gave a quick look and a small "hello" in return.

"So, what's your name?" Hina asked.

"Kyoko," she evenly replied, hiding her annoyance at Hina's pestering. "Kyoko Kirigiri."

"That's a pretty name," the brunette complimented. "Kyoko Kirigiri... Kyoko Kirigiri... Kyoko Kirigiri..." Hina repeated as she traced Kyoko's name over her palm.

"What are you doing?" Asked the purple-eyed girl.

"Oh! Well, I once read that if you want to remember someone's name, you write it on your hand over and over so you don't forget."

"I see..."

The next boat dropped off a small skinny girl with pink eyes and black-and-white hair with blue and pink bangs, the top of which was done up to look like horns. She wore a school uniform with ripped thigh-highs, one pink, the other blue and white shoes, one with pink, the other blue. Her face was covered in various piercings and she had a tattoo of a scar with stitches on her thigh.

"I-buki Mio-da! Put it together and what do ya get? Ibuki Mioda!" The girl sung as she danced in place, smiling brightly after she finished.

"Yeah, great song, Ibuki," said a disinterested Monokuma. "Now move along." Ibuki shrugged and jogged off to meet her fellow competitors.

"Ignore him, er, it," Mahiru said to the girl. "I thought it was neat."

"Aw, thank you!" The girl replied, still not losing her smile. "I was wondering all night how I'd make my first impression, so I told myself, "Self, you should totally introduce yourself in song!" And then I was like, "Yeah, Ibuki should totally do that! Oh, Ibuki, you mad genius, you!" And then..."

As Ibuki continued to ramble to a half-interested Mahiru, the next contestant arrived. She was a tall, tanned girl with wild brown hair and light green eyes and her smirk was wide. She wore a pair of white sneakers, a short red skirt and a white short-sleeved button up that barely contained her... assets.

"Yo," she bluntly greeted. "Name's Akane."

"Hi, Akane," said a dumbfounded Teruteru and Leon, staring right at her body.

"Great job, boys. Way to send our gender back a couple hundred years," muttered a disgusted Byakuya.

"Seriously, you sickos want your fuckin' eyes gouged out?" Mondo growled.

"Tch, don't worry about it," Akane shrugged as the other two boys suddenly found the sand very interesting. "They do that again, though..." Akane cracked her knuckles, which sent the message loud and clear to the two.

The next person dropped off left everyone, even the more unflappable teens like Kyoko and Celestia, taken aback. She was tall and very muscular for a teenage girl, with long and thin white hair and blue eyes with a faded scar running across her face. She wore a school uniform with the sleeves ripped off, large white-and-red wristbands, bandages around her lower legs and white shoes.

"My name is Sakura," she greeted in a gruff, but polite voice. Quite a few of the contestants backed away from her, intimidated by her appearance. Hina however, walked right up to her.

"Hi, Sakura!" Hina greeted with a wave. "I'm Hina, nice to meet ya!"

"The same to you, Hina," smiled Sakura

The next contestant was a boy of average height, average complexion, spikey brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a green hooded shirt under a black blazer with black jeans and red hightops. His face bore a shy, but earnest smile.

"Hey, if it isn't Makoto? Welcome to the show!" Monokuma greeted. Makoto was confused by what he saw before deciding to not say anything about it.

"Hey, everybody, what's up?" He asked, his smile returning as he went to greet the others.

"Makoto... yes, a fine name!" Kiyotaka declared. "You should thank your parents for giving you such a good name, Makoto!" As Kiyotaka rambled, Makoto caught a brief glance at Kyoko, but turned away just as she turned to see who was staring at her.

The third-to-last contestant was a tall young man whose long brown hair was done up in dreadlocks, his eyes were brown and relaxed, his skin was tan and he had a hint of stubble on his chin. He wore an old green jacket over a white button-up that was unbuttoned, which in turn was worn over a yellow shirt. His pants were black and rolled up to his knees with a belt made out of rope of all things and on his feet were a pair of sandals.

"S'up, everyone?" He greeted with a lazy smile. "Name's Yasuhiro, but just call me "Hiro", kay?" He walked over to the others, eventually striking up a conversation with Makoto. As the two talked, Celestia shot Hiro a brief glare, as if he were the worst person alive.

The penultimate teenager was a skinny freckled girl with bobbed black hair and blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with a red tie similar to Chihiro's, a black skirt, dark gray socks and black shoes. Her face was neutral with a small frown.

"And here's our second-to-last contestant, Mukuro!" Introduced Monokuma. "Go on, say hi to the nice people!" He pushed her forward, earning a brief glare from the girl before she continued walking, eventually stopping next to Junko.

"Hey there, Mukuro, right?" The blonde asked. Mukuro nodded. "I'm Junko, nice to meet you!"

"You too... Junko," Mukuro replied. She looked around her surroundings before stopping at Makoto, who was partially paying attention to Hiro. Makoto turned to her and gave Mukuro a bright smile and a small wave. Mukuro nodded in return right as he turned back to Hiro. Mukuro looked down in order to hide the blush forming on her freckled cheeks while Junko giggled.

"And now last, but certainly not least," said Monokuma as the last boat finally appeared, "allow me to introduce our last contestant: Nekomaru!"

Nekomaru was tall and very muscular with slicked-back black hair and small brown eyes with scars running down them that were so intense it almost looked like lightning was coming from the eyelids. He wore a black jacket with a white tank top underneath, blue sweatpants and a pair of sandals. Around his neck were some chains of all things and he had a towel tucked into the back of his pants.

"My name is Nekomaru Nidai," said Nekomaru, whose voice was deep and booming. "Remember it, even if you're in the gates of Hell!"

Nekomaru walked to the others, eventually stopping at Hifumi of all people. Hifumi started to shake under Nekomaru's stare.

"What's your name?!" Shouted Nekomaru, making a few nearby contestants jump.

"H-Hifumi... Ya-Yamada," the fat boy stuttered.

"I can't hear you, speak up!"

"Hifumi Yamada!"

"LOUDER!"

"MY NAME IS HIFUMI YAMADA! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Hifumi screamed at the top of his lungs. Nekomaru just laughed.

"Ghahahahaha! Don't worry about that," Nekomaru jovially said, smacking Hifumi on the shoulder, which caused the poor boy to fall down. "I don't eat people, they tend to be a bit too tough for my liking, you get me!?"

"Y'know, you don't have to yell," Hina said, sticking a finger in her ear to clear out the ringing inside.

"I fail to see the problem," said a smirking Byakuya, who had on a pair of earpulgs.

"That's 'cause you're wearin' those Goddamn earplugs!" Said an irritated Mondo, pointing at the blond, who took one of said earplugs out.

"Oh, sorry, were you saying something?" Byakuya asked, his smirk turning even more condescending. Mondo growled and raised a fist but was quickly restrained by Sakura.

"Do not bother," she said, grasping his shoulder. "It's the first day, you don't want to make any more bad impressions." Mondo opened his mouth to say something, but then relented with a sigh.

"That was the smartest thing you're done all day," Byakuya said, turning away.

"You would do well to do the same," Kyoko remarked, not looking away from the water. Byakuya clicked his tongue in response.

"Alright, the gang's all here!" Monokuma announced after doing a quick head count, getting everyone's attention.

"In that case, may I ask a question?" Chiaki asked. "Who, or what are you?"

"Well, that's simple," the bear replied. "I... am... Monokuma! The host of this fine show!"

"And was there a reason they couldn't just get a human to do the job?" Asked Hiro. "Sounds like a bit of a hassle to just make a fake host over just hiring a real one."

"Clearly, you don't watch enough TV," Monokuma said in return. "Anything else?" A few hands shot up. "Not pertaining to me, as much as it pains me to say such awful words." The hands immediately fell back down. "Alright, good. Now then, let me bring you up to speed about a few things. This is Jabberwock Island, your home for the next few weeks. Every few days or so, you will all compete for things like prizes, bragging rights and most of all... safety. Because the losers of the challenge will be voting somebody off the island and out of this game... forever. This process will continue until only one of you kids remains. That lucky SOB will walk home from Total Drama Island ten million yen richer!"

Most of the contestants grew interested at this news, looking quite hopeful that one of them would be the winner. "Yeah, that's a good incentive if you need one. Just remember though, only one of you can win it, do be on your guard. Now that that's out of the way, let's head to the hotel over there for a quick lunch and a peek at where you'll be sleeping.

The camera then cut to Monokuma inside a small booth.

"Also, in the airport, located not too far from the hotel ares a few private booths where you can share little video diaries, or "Confessionals" as we call them," he explained. "They're sound-proof, so you don't have to worry about anyone snooping in and you can use them as often as you like. Whether it's about the game, your fellow contestants or just a quick shout-out to home, the sky's the limit!"

* * *

 **Akane:** So, this is it, huh? Tch, not bad, I guess.

 **Byakuya:** While normally I wouldn't even think to do something like this, the thought of showing off to the world just how easy a simple game like this is to the Togami Conglormorate's heir is just too tempting to pass up. These fools should have dropped out the moment I arrived.

 **Celestia:** I must admit, I didn't think much of this show when I first heard about it. But when I thought it over, I realized that it would be a true test if my gambling skills to see how well I'd do in what is essentially a game of human chess. The results should be... interesting to say the least. Heh heh.  
 **  
Chiaki:** (still pouting) Stupid Monokuma taking my games... Joke's on him though, there's plenty more where they came from! ... I think, anyway...

 **Chihiro:** Well, um, this should be fun, um, right?

 **Gundham:** Hmph, these mortals would do well to stay out of my way. I will not hesitate to summon my Dark Devas of Destruction if needed to annihilate them, but I'd rather it not come to that. It would get rather messy...

 **Hifumi:** (adjusts his glasses) Well, well, well... here I am, the future winner of this show. This game will be all mine, just you wait!

 **Hina:** Wow, that ocean is beautiful! (raises her arms) I can't wait to swim in it later!

 **Hiro:** Wait, so there's an airport here? (scratches his head) Then, why did we bother with the boats? (his eyes widen and his hands tremble) Oh no, it's the aliens! They finally found me! (he gets up and runs, screaming)

 **Ibuki:** (her eyes are wide with shock) Um, what was Hiro just screaming about?

 **Junko:** (is filing her nails) Wow, you have no idea how annoying it is to play nice with these weirdos! Ugh... Anyway, my goal isn't necessarily to win, I mean I certainly don't need the money. No, my goal is to see how many of these losers I can make well, lose. The despair they'll feel when they realize that simple-minded fashionista is actually the biggest schemer here will be glorious! Puhu... puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

 **Kiyotaka:** Junko seemed like she was in a good mood when she exited here and I'm glad she is! After all, this is quite the challenge we're facing, so some optimism is just what we all need!

 **Kyoko:** I didn't exactly sign up for this by choice. (she scowls as she crosses her arms) No, my dearest friend Yui somehow thought this would be a good way for me to socialize more. (she sighs) But since I'm here now, it wouldn't hurt to try to win, I guess.

 **Leon:** Dude, this is awesome! Most of the people here seem pretty cool, and the ones who aren't are at least interesting enough. (fist-pumps) This is gonna be sweet!

 **Mahiru:** This is so nerve-racking! (raises her hands to her faceand rubbed her temples) I just hope that things go well for me. I kinda have this problem of saying the wrong thing when I'm nervous, so I'm praying that it won't happen here. (her face drops) And I just tempted fate right there, didn't I? Crap...

 **Makoto:** (rubs the back of his head) You know, I'm not the smartest, or strongest, or the best at anything really. And being here with all of these other peoplethat seem so interesting isn't exactly helping. But I can't let it get to me, not now! I got on this show for a reason, after all, even if I'm not quite sure what it is. I'll just have to stay optimistic, I'm good at doing that at least.

 **Mondo:** Fuck man, I can't believe I got so pissed off back there. The boys are right, I really need to control my temper more. How am I supposed to show how great my gang, the Crazy Diamonds, is if I get kicked off early because of my stupid-ass attitude problem!?

 **Mukuro:** Why am I here? Well, my sister thought it'd be a good idea, and since she's always right, I decided to sign up. (she looks down) I want to ensure her faith in me isn't misplaced...

 **Nekomaru:** (cracks neck) Oh, yeah, that's the stuff... Anyway, I'm pretty happy to be here. I miss my friends and family, but I'm doing this for them! (pounds a first into his hand) I'll win this thing and make them proud! YEAH!

 **Sakura:** I'm normally not one to go out and do this kind of thing, but my family dojo is in need of repairs and the prize money would be very beneficial for us. I look forward to getting to know these people, but I am aware that they are all my competition and I must defeat them in order to win.

 **Sonia:** I grew up a tad sheltered back in my home country, so I don't know very much about other teens. However, I will do my best to make friends with them all the same, and I hope they too will like me. As for why I am in Japan... that's not really important, isn't it?

 **Teruteru:** I must admit, I rather like the people here, if you catch my drift. From the usual buxom supermodel Junko to the mysterious Miss Celeste to the lovable boy next door Makoto and energetic athlete Nekomaru, I can't wait to try them all! (rubs his hands together)

* * *

The camera then cut to the backyard of the Jabberwock Hotel, where the group was all standing around the pool.

Leon whistled. "Swank place," he said as he looked around the area.

"This pool looks amazing!" exclaimed an impressed Hina.

"I've been to worse," Byakuya remarked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Welcome to the Hotel Mirai, everyone!" Monokuma said, raising his arms on the air to add emphasis. "This is where you'll sleep and eat, a place for you to mingle and we might even have a challenge here in the future." Monokuma then noticed someone raising their hand. "Yes, you in the back?"

"Um, I'm sorry if this is rude, but what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Chihiro asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm rather curious about that myself," added Teruteru, who was currently looking at Hina bouncing up and down at the sight of the pool. A quick glare from Sakura got him to stop, however.

Monokuma nodded, somehow, and directed the teens' attention to the cottages behind him. "These little cottages will be your sleeping quarters her on this island. However, since there's only sixteen of them, some of you will have to deal with a roommate, at least until the numbers start thinning. And on that note, why don't you get settled in while I check on lunch?" And at that, Monokuma left while the teens went to their cabins.

"Hey, Sakura!" Said Hina, getting the larger girl's attention. "Looks like we're roommates." Hina pointed to the door, showing an 8-bit picture of her and Sakura's faces.

"So we are," Sakura nodded. "I should warn you in advance that I snore."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Hina dismissed. "It can't be that bad."

* * *

 **Sakura:** Hina seems friendly enough. Perhaps she and I could work out together in the future.

 **Hina:** You know, I don't get why everyone seems so scared of Sakura. She's really nice!

 **Akane:** While the others were busy fixing up there rooms, I was hitting up that welcome buffet Monokuma set up for us. (burps) Man, I haven't eaten that good in forever...

* * *

Leon was in his cabin, setting up a poster when Makoto came in.

"Hey, it's Makoto, right?" Leon asked. Makoto nodded. "Do you need something?"

The brunet shook his head and put his bag down. "No, I'm just your roommate," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, cool," Leon said with a nod.

"Hey, is that a Jimmy Decay poster?" Asked Makoto, pointing at the poster Leon just put up.

"Yeah, you a fan?"

"I only recently started listening to them, but yeah," Makoto nodded.

"Sweet. What other kind of music do you listen too? Asked Leon, who sat down next down next to his new roommate.

"Rock, Rap, Pop, any kind as long as it's good," the smaller boy shrugged. "What kind of poser just listens to one genre?"

"That's what I always say," Leon lightly chuckled. "Now then, since we're gonna be rooming together, we're gonna need to set up a system."

"A system?" Asked a confused Makoto. "For what?"

"For when one of us is entertaining a lady guest, if you know what I mean. Heh heh heh..." the other boy snickered with a wink. "'Cause, you know, you don't want to just walk in on me-"

"Ugh, I get it!" Makoto interrupted, trying to banish any mental pictures from his mind. Leon merely laughed in response.

* * *

 **Makoto:** Leon is uh, quite the character. (scratches the back of his head) He doesn't seem to be a bad guy, though. There's that, at least.

 **Leon:** At first I thought Makoto was kind of a dweeb, but y'know, he seems pretty cool actually. I think he and I could do some real damage together, you get me?

 **Hifumi:** I must say I'm glad that I don't have a roommate. More space for me to work on my creations.

* * *

Mondo entered his cottage to see Kiyotaka hanging up his clothes in the closet.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mondo asked, dreading the answer.

"Two things," Kiyotaka said, placing his last outfit on a hangar, "One, I live here. And two, stop swearing. It's a disgusting habit."

"Just fucking great..." Mondo muttered as he tossed his bag on the bed.

"Look, I'm as happy about this as you," said Kiyotaka as he turned to face the biker. "But for the time being, we're roommates, so I say that we at least try to not get in each other's way too much. Deal?" He stretched out his hand to Mondo, who shook it after a second's deliberation.

"Deal," he said after he let go. His gaze then turned into a glare. "But if you fuck with me just once, your ass is outta here."

"Likewise," agreed the white-clad boy. "Though I wouldn't word it so vulgarly."

"Yeah, well, get used to it, roomie," Mondo sneered.

* * *

 **Mondo:** So I'm rooming with Mr. "This isn't acceptable in a school environment"? Oh, fuck my life... I can't stand little goody-goodies like him, and now I'm stuck with the guy! Shit!

 **Kiyotaka:** So I'm stuck living with the delinquent biker? Just my luck. I can't stand people like him, people who think they can just say and do whatever they want and damn the consequences. Well, I'm not going to let him get to me! I'll show Mondo that I won't let him intimidate me like he has to everyone else he's met!

 **Mukuro:** I ended up rooming up with Junko and we're next door to Ibuki and Chiaki, who are also roommates. Not much to say other than that.

* * *

The camera cut to the second floor of the hotel, whete the kitchen and dining areas were. Sonia, Teruteru, Hifumi and and Mahiru were sitting together while Kyoko say near a window, far away from the group.

"You sure you don't want to sit with us, Kyoko?" Asked Mahiru, drinking a cup of soda.

"Plenty of room," Hifumi added.

The girl in question merely shook her head. "I'm fine here," she assured.

"Well, if you're sure," Mahiru said with a shrug before turning to Teruteru, who was eating some soup. "Hey, how's the soup?"

"It's okay, but I've made better," the small boy replied. "I can make some for you guys later if you like. It's got a very _special_ secret ingredient that you'd just _adore._ " The way he emphasized the sentence made Hifumi snicker while Mahiru glared.

"Oh, really?" Asked an oblivious Sonia. "What is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you, wouldn't it?" He winked, making Sonia giggle.

"No, I guess not."

* * *

 **Sonia:** (giggles) Teruteru is a rather funny man. I don't get why the others seem to dislike him so.

 **Mahiru:** Ugh, that Teruteru guy is a real creep. I don't care how good of a cook he is, the sooner he goes, the better.

 **Kyoko:** From observing their conversation, I can tell that nobody in that group ought to pose much of a threat to my chances of winning, aside maybe Sonia for reasons I won't get into right now. As for the others: Teruteru's perverted antics will get him eliminated soon, Hifumi is too much of a follower and Mahiru looks like she gets angry easily, which isn't a good trait to have, especially early on.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Byakuya was playing a video game that was near the desk. He seemed rather into it.

"Almost got him, almost got him..." he muttered as he performed a combo on his opponent.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a voice suddenly, making Byakuya lose focus and leaving him open for an attack. Within seconds, Byakuya lost. Irritated, he turned to face Celestia, who smiled innocently.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"I believe I already told you. You haven't answered me," she politely replied, sitting down next to him.

"I wasn't enjoying myself," he replied as he starts up a new game. "I was just occupying my time. I'm too tired to explore the island and I already ate so here I am."

"I see," she nodded as she selected a character. "Care to make a wager?"

"Depends on what it is," Byakuya said as he picked a character.

"Two nights desert," Celestia suggested. "Starting tomorrow."

"Make it three," said Byakuya as he cycled through locations.

"Oh, aren't we confident?" She teased. "But very well."

Not too long after the game started, a victor was declared.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," smiled Celestia while Byakuya looked on is shock. "And on my first time playing, too."

"F-first... time...?" stammered the heir.

"Just so you know, I am partial to red velvet cake," Celestia whispered as she walked away. Byakuya storms off not too long afterwards. A few seconds later, Chiaki sat down and started playing.

"I thought he'd never leave," she said as she began the fight.

* * *

 **Byakuya:** Celeste, or whatever her real, most likely stupid, name is should watch her back. I don't like to lose, regardless of the game and I really don't like to lose to some common girl who got lucky...  
 **  
Celestia:** Most would look at the Togami heir and be intimidated. After all, he is supposed to be a future world leader, with all the skills that one such as him requires. But upon closer inspection, one can easily see how unthreatening he truly is. He's too arrogant and narrow-minded to see that he has a chance of losing like I and everyone else has. He assumed that he was the winner the moment he signed up, no doubt. If you cannot see a chance for failure, then you have already lost. Gambling 101, really.

 **Chiaki:** I actually don't really like that game, but with my current... problem, I'll have to make due with what I have... maybe.

* * *

The camera cut to the Rocketpunch Market, a supermarket down the street from the airport, where Ibuki and Akane were walking down the aisles.

"So, Akane, tell me about yourself," Ibuki said. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I'm a gymnast," Akane shrugged. "It's alright, I guess."

"You guess?" Ibuki asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really into it as much as I used to be," Akane admitted. "These days, I'm trying to get into fighting. Now that sounds awesome!"

"I see, I see," Ibuki nodded. "Well, regardless of what you do, Ibuki is sure you'll be great at it!"

"Hey, thanks!" Smiled the tanned girl. "So, what do you like to do, 'Buks?"

"Oh nothing special," Ibuki nonchalantly replied. "Ibuki just dabbles a teensy bit in the music business. I mean, I don't like to brag and all, but I like to think I'm pretty good." She smirked and looked up, causing her nose to look bigger than it really was.

"Excellent!"

"Aw, you flatter- Uh, Akane, what are you doing?" Ibuki turned to see her companion digging into a bag of chips.

"What?" Akane asked, swallowing the chips that were in the mouth. "It's my favourite flavor!" Ibuki started to laugh loudly.

* * *

 **Ibuki:** (still laughing) Oh man, this is turning out to be a great idea, coming out here! It's only the first day, but Ibuki is already having so much fun!

 **Akane:** Yeah, I'm officially in love with this place.

* * *

Across the street from Rocketpunch Market was the airport where Junko was talking with Chihiro about various things.

"So you're really a programmer?" She asked, with her companion nodding.

"I've been doing it since I was little- er, littler," Chihiro nervously chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous," Junko giggled.

"I-I'm sorry," the small teen apologized, looking down in shame.

"Hey, no need to apologize," Junko smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "Just relax a little. You don't want anybody thinking you're some weak crybaby, do you?"

Chihiro shook her head.

"Good," the model nodded. "Now, about the program you mentioned..."

* * *

 **Chihiro:** Junko is really nice... (starts to blush)

 **Junko:** I wonder how Chihiro would react if I told everyone her little secret? (she gains a thoughtful look before shaking her head) Nah, as tempting as it is, it would probably get me in trouble with everyone, and I can't have that, not this early anyway.

* * *

Nearby the hotel was a ranch of all things, containing several animals. Mostly cows and chickens, but it was still an unusual sight. Gundham was standing by the enterance, observing the animals go about their business.

"How interesting..." he muttered, watching a cow eat a pasture of grass.

"What's interesting?" Asked a person coming up from behind him. Gundham turned to see that it was Sonia who spoke to him.

"Do you require something?" he asked, visibly annoyed at her intrusion. "If not, then be gone. I'd prefer to be alone."

"I just wanted to talk to you," the blonde girl replied, standing next to Gundham. "You seem rather interesting and I like interesting things, so... here I am!"

Gundham rolled his eyes. "Mortal, I could care less for what you like. Now, leave me or I will be forced to summon my Four Dark Devas of Destruction to destroy you."

"Your what?" Asked a confused Sonia.

"Oh, you heard correct," he grimaced. "These beasts are more dangerous than any other in this world, or the other. Just one scratch from any of them would kill you where you stand! To doubt their courage is tantamount to suicide!"

"T-That doesn't sound very good..." said a now-frightened Sonia. "I c-certainly don't want that to happen to me..."

"Then go," Gundham bluntly replied, turning his back to her. Sonia sighed as she started to leave when suddenly she saw a hamster run towards Gundham, who picked it up gently.

"Thank you, Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P," he said, taking the apple the small rodent had somehow obtained. Gundham split the apple into five slices and then summoned three more hamsters from his coat.

"Eat, my fiendish creatures," he insisted as he gave them their own slices before taking the last, which Sonia noticed was smaller than the other four, for himself. She smiled at the sight before leaving.

* * *

 **Gundham:** (holding the hamsters in his scarf) My Dark Devas, Invading Black Dragon Cham-P, Supernova Silver Fox San-D, Crimson Steel Elephant Maga-Z and Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P are my steadfast companions and most loyal minions. They will be most beneficial to my success.

 **Sonia:** (giggles) Gundham's hamsters are adorable!

* * *

The camera flashes forward to dusk as Nekomaru walks along the island, taking in the sights.

"It's so peaceful here," he told himself as he saw a few seagulls fly by the island. "I could really get used to this place..."

Nekomaru continued walking when he came across a bridge that led to a small island. Unfortunately, the gate in front of the bridge was shut.

"Damn, and I was so curious too," he said, dejected at the restriction.

"You always talk to yourself?" Asked Hiro, who was walking up to the bulky boy.

"Sorry about that," Nekomaru replied, shaking his head. "What's up? You out for an evening stroll too?"

"Yeah," nodded Hiro. "This place is supposed to be at night, according to the Internet, and they were not wrong, my friend."

The two boys proceeded to walk together and talked about various things.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** According to Monokuma, we're apparently not allowed to explore the other islands yet. Sucks, but what can you do? (he shrugs)

* * *

The camera then cut to Monokuma, who was sitting in the hotel pool, holding a martini.

"And so, the first episode ends," he declared. "Not the most exciting premiere, but hey, all good fanfics- er, shows are slow burners. As for what will happen next time? Well, you'll just have to tune in and find out on...

 _"Total..._

 _"Drama..._

 _"Island!"_

The camera then faded to black, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Episode 1: "Welcome to Jabberwock Island"- The End**

 **Contestants Remaining: 22**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And that's the first episode! Not much to go on here, but hopefully it'll change soon! But until then, tell me what you liked, didn't like and don't forget to fav and follow!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	2. Crush, Cover, Cut, Shoot!

**Episode 2! Not much to say except... enjoy! Oh, and I normally don't like saying this, but please review. I can't get better if I don't get any feedback. Even if it's just "you suck", I'll take it.**

* * *

The camera faded in to show off a sunshine-filled day on Jabberwock Island. After a few shots of the various islands, the camera cut to Monokuma, who was standing on a stage. He immediately proceeded with the intro.

"Last time on Total Drama Island," began the animatronic bear, "22 teens signed up to spend their summer on this deserted tourist trap of an island for the prize of a small fortune. Kids these days are so greedy, you know? Anyway, nothing else happened other than that. But today, we've got a bit in store for you, oh yes we do. What will the first challenge be like? How is everyone going to get along? And who is going to be the first person voted out of the game? Find out tonight on...

 _"Total..._

 _"Drama..._

 _"Island!_ "

* * *

The camera faded away for the title sequence and then faded in over by the Hotel Mirai's cottages. The camera cut to one in particular, Nekomaru and Gundham's, as the two boys slept peacefully on the bed and couch respectively. Suddenly, the monitor on their wall turned on, revealing Monokuma sitting in a pool with a martini in hand- er, paw.

"Ahem," he throat-cleared loudly. "Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 AM, meaning that the day has officially begun! Everyone meet up at the kitchen on the second floor of the hotel for an important announcement. See you then!"

"Ugh..." moaned a tired and annoyed Gundham. "That insolent bear dares to interrupt _my_ sleep, does he? He shall pay for this..."

"Figure out how your gonna do that later, man," yawned Nekomaru as he got out of bed. "Right now, let's just go see what he wants."

Gundham scoffed and looked down, seeing that the Four Dark Devas of Destruction were still asleep in his inner coat pockets. Nekomaru threw on his coat before turning to face his roommate.

"Hey, Gundham, we've got to talk about those hamsters of yours," he said, looking at the creatures in question.

"Do you have a problem with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, mortal?" Gundham glared, making Nekomaru nervous.

"N-No, I'm cool with them being here!" The larger of the duo insisted. "It's just... remember to take care of them and don't let any hamster shit get on the floor."

"Tch," scoffed Gundham as he carefully put on his coat. "You needn't worry about that." And then, he walked out of the cottage, trying his best to not swawaken the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** You know, Gundham isn't really a bad guy per se, but between you and me, I hope our time as roommates is short. (whispers) He kinda scares me...

 **Gundham:** That fool Nekomaru is intimidated by my Devas, is he? Good. It shows that he has more sense than most of the mortals here do.

* * *

Minutes later, several of the contestants had arrived when Kiyotaka and Mondo walked into the room.

"I wasn't here first!?" Kiyotaka asked, incredulous.

"Well maybe if you didn't wait for me while I was taking a shower, you'd have frickin' been on time, Hall Monitor," replied a testy Mondo.

"But as your roommate, Mondo, it's my responsibility to look after you!" Kiyotaka insisted. "What do you think the others would say if I was on time, but you weren't?"

"None of us would really care," shrugged Hina, eating a donut.

Not too long after, Makoto, Leon and Ibuki walked in, the latter two dragging an annoyed Chiaki.

"Good nom-nom-noming!" Ibuki greeted everyone after sitting down Chiaki.

"It's a thing she apparently does," Leon explained to the others, who were confused with what Ibuki just said.

"Hey, why is she so upset?" asked Chihiro, pointing at Chiaki.

"I just wanted to sneak in a quick game before everyone else arrived," explained the pinkette, who was pouting adorably.

"Something tells me your definition of a quick game is different from most else's," a tired Makoto yawned.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. The boy nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said. "It's just that the couch is a really uncomfortable place to sleep."

Leon snickered. "You should've thought about that before you threw rock and lost to my paper," he teased, covering a fist with his open hand repeatedly, causing Ibuki to giggle.

After a couple more minutes, the entire group of twenty-two were in the dining area, with Junko and Mukuro arriving last.

"Junko, Mukuro, your tardiness is unacceptable!" Scolded Kiyotaka.

"You were late too, Taka," Akane pointed out.

"Sorry about that!" Apologized Junko, who threw up a peace sign and grinned widely with her eyes shut. "My makeup just would not agree with me, so I had to get Mukuro to do it for me."

"I do it for my sister all the time," Mukuro nonchalantly said. "It really wasn't that big a deal."

"Still, that's really nice of you," smiled Makoto. "I bet your sister is really glad to have you helping her."

Mukuro blushed and looked down.

* * *

 **Mondo:** You know, I've only been bunking with the dude for one night, but I'm already getting the urge to kick the Hall Monitor's ass. The fucker snores like a mammoth, he takes forever to shower and this morning I caught the bastard sorting my hair supplies by color. I had those FUCKING ALPHABATIZED, GODDAMNIT!" (slams a fist through a wall)

 **Ibuki:** Ever since I was a kid, I always greeted my family during breakfast time by saying "Good nom-nom-noming!" so I figured it'd be fun to make it a thing here, too!

 **Mukuro:** Makoto is... friendly, I guess... (her blush deepens)

* * *

As everyone ate breakfast, a puff of smoke suddenly caused the room, confusing the teens.

"Ah!" Hina screamed, grabbing Sakura's beefy arm for comfort.

"What the heck was that!?" Asked a scared Hiro.

"Hey, who's the dick!?" Akane angrily asked. "I hate it when someone interrupts my meal, y'know!"

"Someone just grabbed my ass, who was it!?" Byakuya demanded.

"Sorry, I thought it was your hand!" Teruteru apologized.

"You are so sad," muttered Mahiru.

"This can stop at any time now," said Kyoko, who was calmly eating her food like nothing was happening at all.

"How can you be so calm right now?" Asked Hifumi.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and on the table stood a white stuffed rabbit wielding a staff with what looked like hearts framing the top half. It had on a pair of pink wings, a pink frilly skirt and a pink bib with a gold charm attached to it. It's eyes were black and it had a bright pink blush on its cheeks with a pink bow on its head.

"Am... am I the only one seeing this right now?" Asked a confused Sonia.

"Well that depends," Celestia replied. "Are you seeing a white rabbit with wings?"

"Yes."

"Then there you go."

"Ahem, can I have your attention please?" The rabbit politely asked with a light feminine voice.

"Yes, what is it!?" Kiyotaka boomed in response.

"Dude, chill out," Leon spoke up, shaking his head.

"Well, first things first, allow me to introduce myself," the rabbit said, twirling her staff around. "I am Magical Miracle Girl Usami... aka Usami!"

"Oh Jesus, not another one..." Akane muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Monokuma is annoying as it is, we don't need another one," agreed Junko.

"Oh I assure you, I'm nothing like that mean old bear," Usami insisted. "I only want you all to get along and have fun here on this island. After all, that's what summer vacation should be about, not petty stuff like money or victory."

"That's nice," Chihiro said with a nod.

"But ultimately stupid," Byakuya countered. "While we could just say we're all here to make friends and have a good time, I think I speak for all of us when I say that's just a load. We came out here to win, each and every one of us. And if you say otherwise, then you're both delusional and a liar."

"Wow, you must be really fun at parties," Hina remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Regular Alpha Beta when you get to know me," he shot back.

* * *

 **Byakuya:** I don't know why they got all indignant when I was merely saying the truth. (shrugs) If these idiots can't handle that not everyone is here to make friends, then that will make beating them even easier... not to mention more boring.

* * *

"Hey, what the Hell is this?" Monokuma asked, shocked and displeaed at Usami's presence. "I don't recall ordering any rabbits. What gives?"

"Oh that's simple," Usami explained. "I'm going to be your co-host!"

"Wha-wha-wha-wha!?" The bear asked, stunned. "No way! Screw this noise!"

"Why are you so upset?" Asked Usami. "This was planned from the start! You knew about it the whole time!"

"That doesn't mean I like it any less," Monokuma replied, looking depressed.

"I think you mean "any more"," Kiyotaka pointed out.

"Now's not the time, Taka," whispered Hiro.

"Hey, uh, didn't you want something?" Nekomaru pointed out after a few seconds of awkward silence. This snapped both host and co-host out of their trances.

"Ah yes, there was!" Monokuma nodded. "Now last night, I was doing some thinking and I realized something."

"That animatronic animals are poor substitutes for actual humans?" Teruteru snarked.

"No, it's that the type of challenges I have planned out so far aren't going to work with all you kids just running around."

"Then next time make a smaller cast," Kyoko said.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm splitting you guys up into teams!" The irritated host finally said.

"Huh!?" Usami asked, shocked Monokuma's words. "B-But, how are they supposed to bond if they're split up just like that!?"

"Not my problem," Monokuma replied. "Now then, when I call your name, come stand by me. Akane... Byakuya... Chihiro... Gundham... Hina... Junko... Kiyotaka... Mahiru... Mondo... Sakura... and Sonia!" The eleven teens did as instructed. Monokuma then tossed a white banner to Sakura, who caught it as it unraveled, revealing a picture of a black bear inside a red circle. "Your team name is "The Berserker Bears!""

"Wicked name," Mondo grinned.

"I agree with the stupid-haired one," Gundham nodded. "It is an acceptable name."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!" Mondo yelled, barely getting restrained by Sakura, Kiyotaka and Mahiru.

"Jeez, let it go!" Mahiru said, holding his wrist. "What kind of man gets mad over hair of all things?"

* * *

 **Mondo:** (has his hands in his face) Fuck, I did it again... Shit, at this rate, I can kiss my ass in this game goodbye!

 **Mahiru:** Seriously, what's Mondo's deal? (shakes her head) If he doesn't clean up his act soon, he's gonna get voted out

* * *

"And as for the other eleven contestants: Celestia, Chiaki, Hifumi, Hiro, Ibuki, Kyoko, Leon, Makoto, Mukuro, Nekomaru and Teruteru, your team is "The Rubbish Rabbits!" Monokuma tossed a pink banner to Hifumi, revealing a picture of a white rabbit in a black circle.

"HEY!" Yelled an indignant Usami while Monokuma laughed.

* * *

 **Hiro:** (shrugs) Eh, a name is just a name. Getting mad about it isn't gonna solve anything.

* * *

Not too long after that, the teens went their separate ways. Currently, the was camera focusing on the beach where Kyoko was leaning against a tree, observing the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Makoto, who had walked up near her.

"I guess so," Kyoko shrugged. "Did you need something? Or is randomly walking up to people a hobby of yours?"

"No," Makoto replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I just, well, saw you all alone and um..." He trailed off from there, suddenly finding a nearby tree rather fascinating.

"The sentiment is appreciated, but unnecessary," she said with a slight shake of her head. "Besides, I'm not one for idle conversation."

"Oh," Makoto nodded in understanding. "I'm okay with that." He gave her a slight smile before sitting down and watching the calm waves alongside her. If Kyoko had any objections, she didn't raise them.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** Makoto is... confusing. He's probably the most normal person here, the easiest to analyze. And there isn't much to look into, really. And yet, there's something about him that I can't put my finger on. I may need to investigate this further.

* * *

Over at the ranch, Nekomaru was eating an apple when suddenly, Akane showed up, raising her fists.

"Yo, Naruhodo!" She called out.

Nekomaru raised an eyebrow. "Um, it's Nekomaru. And you're Akane, right?"

The girl nodded. "Damn right. And I'm here to fight you."

"Oh, alright," he nodded. "Wait, WHAT!?" He loudly asked after actually processing this.

"Now put 'em up!" Akane said, raising her fists. "And don't give me that "I can't hit a girl" BS, either. That's just an excuse."

"Can I at least get an explanation for why you're doing this?" Nekomaru asked, dodging her punches with ease. "By the way, your stance is awful." He followed up on this with a sweep of a leg to Akane's ankles, knocking her flat on her back.

"See, that's what I mean!" She said, quickly getting up. "I want to get better at fighting, so that's why I came to you."

"But why me?"

Akane shrugged. "First person to come to mind, I guess. So, will ya do it?"

Nekomaru frowned and thought it over for several seconds. He then looked at Akane in the eye, brown meeting green. "I have a few conditions: First, we're on separate teams, so in the challenges, we'll be enemies. Following that, let's keep this our little secret for now. If the others catch us, we might get voted out because of this."

"Sounds dumb, but okay," Akane agreed. "What else?"

"One more thing," he replied, his demeanor becoming deadly serious. "I take my coaching with the utmost seriousness. I'm going to be rough on you and if I don't think you're cut out for this, that you don't have what it takes, I won't hesitate to say as much. You understand?"

Akane nodded. "Good," said Nekomaru with a nod of his own. "Now like I said, your stance sucks. So, we'll work on that first."

Nearby, Usami poked her head up from a cow and giggled.

* * *

 **Akane:** (cracks her neck and back) Man, Coach wasn't kidding when he said he'd go hard on me. Still, I'm not complaining. With Coach's help, I'll be a top fighter in no time!

 **Nekomaru:** Back home, I'm known for helping out the various clubs and teams back home, turning them into champions. Before I came along, my high school's basketball team was the laughing stock of the league. Now, we've won the championship two years in a row. To be honest, I'm glad about Akane's offer, since it means my coaching skills won't go to waste.

* * *

Leon, Ibuki and Hifumi were at Rocketpunch Market. Hifumi was browsing some books, Leon was behind the counter, messing with a radio and Ibuki was raiding the soda aisle.

"How's the book, Hifumi?" Leon asked as he changed the station for the eighth time.

"It's a fine read," the fat boy responded, not looking up from the current novel he was reading. "Also, could you please pick a station already, Mr. Kuwata? You're almost as bad as my sister."

"Not my fault that the music here sucks ass," the redhead shrugged. He turned the station again and paused when he heard a familiar tune. "Aw, no way!" He exclaimed. "This is "Puppetmaster" by Steellico! This is my favorite song ever!"

"Great to know," Hifumi dryly remarked.

"Yeah, it's alright," Ibuki said, carrying several boxes of Cola Cola. "But it's got nothing on "With Judgement for Some", probably their best song in Ibuki's opinion."

"I can see why you think that," Leon nodded. "That whole album was pretty kickass." He turned to Hifumi. "So, what's your favorite song, Hifumi?" He asked, taking a soda from Ibuki.

"Do anime OSTs count?" The boy in question asked. At the other two's confused reactions, he grew indignant. "What?"

* * *

 **Hifumi:** To be honest, I'm not quite sure why I decided to hang out with Mr. Kuwata and Ms. Mioda this morning. They are just too different from me to truly connect with. Perhaps the author is trying to boost my screentime in order to placate my fans.

 **Ibuki:** Hifumi really needs to chill out in Ibuki's opinion. He seems like he'd be a really funny guy if he took himself less seriously.

* * *

Hina was swimming along the hotel pool, humming a tune to herself while Sonia was chatting with Mahiru.

"I must say our team looks spectacular," Sonia said. "Everyone seems so nice!"

"Yeah," agreed Hina, who swam up to her teammates. "You guys and the others are pretty cool. I hope to get to know you guys a lot."

"I don't know, some of the people here I could do without," Mahiru replied. "Take Mondo or Byakuya for example. People like that should have no place on this team." An idea went off in the red-handed girl's head. "Hey, Sonia, can you try and get the other girls on our team? I've got an idea."

A few minutes later, the girls of the Berserker Bears had all shown up inside Mahiru's cabin.

"What did you wish to discuss?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what's so important that all of us need to be in here?" Junko added.

"Well, I had a thought," Mahiru said. "Don't you notice that there are seven girls and four boys on our team?"

"Y-yeah," Chihiro responded, not looking up. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking- and here me out here- that we should all work together."

"Um, why?" Asked a confused Hina.

"Well, why not?" Mahiru shrugged.

"So let me get this straight," Akane said. "You want us all to just group up on the guys, just because?"

"No, no!" Mahiru insisted, shaking her head. "You're putting words in my mouth! What I meant was..."

The camera slowly panned away from the cabin to reveal Byakuya leaning towards the cabin wall, quite interested in what he was hearing. Standing near him were the other three boys.

"Hm, how... interesting," the blonde boy said with an adjustment of his glasses.

* * *

 **Mahiru:** I swear I'm not sexist or anything! I'm just trying to make sure the girls on my team stick together, that's all. I mean, the guys are obviously unreliable and- (raises her eyebrows) No, wait! What I meant was-!

 **Kiyotaka:** The girls are plotting together!? Unacceptable! Our team needs to unite as a unit, not dissolve under something as petty as gender lines! (frowns, then places a hand under his chin) I must find a way to nip this in the bud before it gets drastic.

* * *

After some time passed, the monitors placed around the island turned on to show Monokuma.

"Attention, everyone, attention!" He announced. "Would everyone please report to Jabberwock Park over on the central island? It's time for our first challenge!" After Monokuma finished speaking, the monitors shut off.

Eventually, all 22 teens had reached their destination- Jabberwock Park. It wasn't much to look at, just a normal park... except the pair of turret-like machines that had monitors on the bottom with a set of glass tiles bearing the pictures of everyone's faces within firing range, colored pink and black.

From the statue in the middle of the park, Monokuma and Usami popped out. "Ring-a-ding-ding!" Sung the rabbit while the bear merely waved.

"Greetings, contestants!" Said the animatronic host. "And welcome to your first challenge!"

"Oh don't tell me," Mondo sarcastically said, "it involves those stupid turrets."

"Wait, really!?" Asked a dumbfounded Hiro while Chiaki shook her head.

"Yes, indeed," Monokuma nodded. "Today's challenge is what I like to call "Crush, Cover, Cut, Shoot!". You'll play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors by pressing a button on the turret and your pick will be revealed on the monitors below. The winner will then shoot a tile from the opposing team's set and the person whose tile is out is also out. Naturally, once a team is fully out, they'll lose the challenge and will have to be punished... by voting out one of their own tonight."

"Wha!?" Cried Usami. "But that's horrible!"

"All the more reason to not lose," Monokuma dismissed. "Now, we'll be going in alphabetical order so first up for the Rubbish Rabbits is Celeste while Akane will be going up for the Berserker Bears. Ladies, take your places!"

The two girls have a respectful nod to each other and then pressed a button, revealing their picks.

"Rock crushes Scissors, Celestia wins!" Monokuma announced. "Now, pick a Bear to eliminate." Celeste deliberated for a moment before aiming for Mahiru.

"Aw, come on!" The redhead sighed as the host announced her elimination.

"Hmph, the fiend shall pay for this insult," Gundham frowned under his scarf.

* * *

 **Celeste:** I hold no ill will towards Mahiru, she was merely the first one to come to mind.

 **Teruteru:** (his nose is slightly bleeding) I must say I love the way Miss Celes carries herself. It's so... alluring.

 **Akane:** (shrugs) Oh well, I'll get her next time.

 **Gundham:** The fake one's assault on a teammate who had yet to participate in the ritual was unforgivable. I, Gundham Tanaka, do not forget such slights. (grasps his arm and scowls)

* * *

"Next up: Byakuya vs Chiaki!" The bear declared. The two teens walked to their turrets, Chiaki flashing a smile that her opponent did not return.

"3... 2... 1... Shoot!" Monokuma ordered, the competitors complying. "Scissors cuts Paper, Chiaki wins!"

"Oh, yay!" The small girl smiled while Byakuya growled. She took aim at Junko's tile and shot it.

"Tch, lame," the model scoffed.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** Just because it wasn't a video game didn't mean I couldn't help.

 **Mukuro:** Admittedly, I didn't think Chiaki had a shot, so I was surprised to see her win.

 **Byakuya:** I lost... in Rock, Paper, Scissors... to the girl whose half-asleep most of the time. (facepalms)

 **Junko:** That pink-haired girl robbed me of my chance to rob other people's chances! (tilts head) I'm surprisingly okay with that...

"Match 3: Chihiro vs Hifumi!" Monokuma said.

"Don't worry, bro!" Leon called out to his teammate. "There's no way you could lose this one!"

"Chihiro chose Rock, Hifumi chose Scissors," Monokuma revealed. Chihiro took aim and fired, hitting Leon's tile.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said, scampering back to her team.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** I hope L-Leon isn't too mad at me...

 **Hifumi:** (facepalms) Is it too late to request a new teammate?

* * *

Gundham and Hiro were the next to go up. Gundham threw Rock, which ended up beating Hiro's Scissors. Gundham took aim and fired at Hiro's tile.

"Next up is Hina vs Ibuki!"

The two girls gave each other a suspicious look before picking an object. Hina chose Rock, which beat Ibuki's Scissors. The tanned girl then fired at her opponent's tile.

* * *

 **Hiro:** Meh, that game was boring anyway.

 **Hina:** In case your wondering, yes there were ties. Lots of them. It was really annoying.

* * *

Kyoko and Kiyotaka were the next to go. After a tie where both threw out paper, Kyoko won with Scissors over Kiyotaka, who used Paper again. Kyoko then silently shot at Mondo's tile.

"Dude, really?" Mondo asked.

"Argh! I'm sorry, everyone!" Apologized Kiyotaka. "I have failed you! Somebody, please punch me for my sin!"

"Okay," Akane shrugged before being restrained by Mahiru.

"Look, Taka, if really want to make it up to us, then try harder next time, okay?" She told her teammate.

The boy's eyes widened before they became serious again. "R-right! Thank you, Mahiru! Now's not the time to feel sorry for myself! We still have a chance to win this!"

"Makoto's Scissors beats Sakura's Paper!" Announced Monokuma. Kiyotaka turned to see the small brunet shooting at Sakura's tile, eliminating the beefy girl. He then groaned.

* * *

 **Kiyotaka:** Dammit! No matter how hard we try, we keep losing! Urgh, this is unbelievable!

 **Makoto:** Honestly, this challenge was pretty boring. I mean, there's not much you can do with Rock, Paper, Scissors, but still.

 **Sakura:** While he does mean well, I feel that Taka's outbursts are doing more harm than good.

* * *

The next match was Mukuro vs Sonia, where Mukuro's Scissors easily lost to Sonia's Rock. The foreign girl shot Kyoko's tile with an apology. Mukuro scowled, irritated at her failure.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Makoto reassured her. "You'll get the next one." Mukuro shrugged.

Next up were Akane and Nekomaru. Akane gave him an uneasy look which he replied with a nod. Her Paper won over his Rock. She then shot at Mukuro's tile.

"You were saying?" Mukuro asked Makoto, who scratched his head nervously.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** Good on Akane for not going easy on me. Maybe training her won't be as bad as I thought.

 **Mukuro:** (looks at the ground in shame) I should have known I'd screw this up. I always do...

* * *

Byakuya and Teruteru were next.

"If I told you your scowl was attractive, would you hold it against me?" The chef asked.

"No, but it's a weird thing to say to someone," his opponent responded.

The boys revealed their symbols. Byakuya had Rock, which beat Teruteru's Scissors. Without hesitation, the heir aimed and fired at Celestia's tile.

"And that was for last night," he smirked, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

 **Teruteru:** I lost the round, but at least I'm still in the challenge. (combs his hair)

 **Celestia:** (is visibly upset) Most unfortunate... I was eliminated because of (her accent starts to drop) that petty, irritating DICKHEAD! (she realizes her anger is getting the best of her) ... Oh, um, _pardonnez-moi..._

* * *

Round eleven was a match between Chihiro and Chiaki. The former picked Rock versus the latter's Paper. Chiaki fired at Sonia's tile, eliminating the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry..." Chihiro apologized to her teammates as she returned and Gundham went next.

"Don't worry about it," Sonia reassured.

"She's right!" Kiyotaka added. "You haven't completely failed us yet!" Chihiro's eyes widened while the others facepalmed.

"Taka, you're not helping..." Hina sighed.

"And Gundham wins the match!" Monokuma said, getting the Bears' attention. Gundham fired at the tile his opponent, Hifumi.

"Weak..." Hifumi muttered as he skulked back to his team.

* * *

 **Gundham:** Kekekekeke... (crosses his arms) All too easy...

 **Sonia:** This challenge is rather strange. Is this a normal thing that Japanese teenagers do?

* * *

The next match was between Kiyotaka and Makoto. After a few draws, Makoto ultimately won, much to his opponent's frustration.

"Ugh! Again!?" He cried as Makoto shot Byakuya's tile.

Akane and Nekomaru were up again. The former gave her opponent a grin.

"You ain't winning this one either, Coach," she boasted.

"Tch, we'll see," Nekomaru replied as he shook his head.

The two threw a few draws before Nekomaru won out. He shot Kiyotaka's tile, making the prefect shout in irritation.

"Dude, calm the fuck down already!" Mondo shouted at his roommate. "It ain't the end of the world, dumbass!"

"Jeez, when Mondo's telling you to calm down..." muttered Junko.

"Hey, I heard that!" The biker yelled.

* * *

 **Junko:** Honestly, I almost want to keep Taka in. His reactions to losing are hilarious!

 **Kyoko:** (places a finger to her chin) During the challenge, Akane referred to Nekomaru as "Coach". I wonder why that is...?

* * *

Next up were Chihiro and Teruteru. The chef gave the petite girl a wink, which made her tense up.

"He's just trying to mess with you, Chihiro!" Hina called to her teammate. "Don't let it get to you!" Chihiro nodded.

The two revealed their symbols. Chihiro's was Rock while Teruteru's was Scissors. The programmer smiled at her victory and fired at Nekomaru's tile.

The next match was between Gundham and Chiaki.

"Prepare yourself, Asleep One!" Gundham dramatically declared. "You and I have both slain every one of our opponents do far, but I assure you-"

'Sometime today, Gundham!" Mahiru impatiently demanded. Gundham rolled his eyes and revealed his Paper which Chiaki's Scissors easily defeated. She then targeted Gundham's tile and destroyed it.

* * *

 **Gundham:** To think that one as dark as I was defeated by a small girl... (bows his head) Truly, I have been humiliated.

 **Chiaki:** (yawns) Gundham's... weird...

* * *

The next two up were Akane and Makoto. Akane fired a Paper, which won over Makoto's rock. She then fired at his tile, eliminating him.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "I had fun at least."

"That's the spirit!" Ibuki chirped, high-flving him.

"Spirit!?" Asked a confused Hiro. "Where!?"

Meanwhile, the next to go up were Chihiro and Teruteru again. Despite her best efforts, Chihiro lost that round and Teruteru eliminated her.

"Well, you tried your best and that's what matters," Sonia comforted her.

"Except we're probably going to lose now," Byakuya interjected.

"Yeah, can you not right now?" Mahiru glared.

"Not what? Express my opinion? Sorry that I'm not as foolishly optimistic as you," Byakuya replied.

"Just leave it," Sakura told the redhead before she could continue the argument. "There's no point in arguing with him."

* * *

 **Sakura:** I have dealt with people like Byakuya in the past and I have learned that the only way to deal with them effectively is to ignore them. People like that live for getting a reaction out of others, so it is important to deny them the satisfaction.

* * *

"Okay, will Teruteru and Akane cone forward?" Usami asked. "This may be the last match of the day, so both of you, do your best!"

The two teens in question gave each other a respectful nod and took their positions.

The first match was a draw, both picked Rock. The same with the second, only this time they picked Paper. Again the third time with both pressing Scissors.

"You know what? Screw this, I'm going blind," said Akane as she shut her eyes and picked at random. Teruteru decided to do the same, and the result was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Akane picked Paper, Teruteru picked Scissors!" Usami announced. "The Rubbish Rabbits win! Love love~!"

"Dammit!" Monokuma cursed as he summoned a note of money and gave it to his counterpart. "That was my last 100, too!"

The Rabbits were all pleased by this news, while the Bears were various levels of dissatisfied.

"Now then, Rabbits, you guys have a pizza party waiting for you back at the hotel," Monokuma told them. "Bears on the other hand, you must vote one of your own off the island, never to come back. Meet me back here this evening. Until then, you all may do as you please."

* * *

 **Hiro:** Yeah, we won! (fistpumps) Woo!

 **Leon:** (does an air guitar) Yeow, that was awesome!

 **Sonia:** This... sucks, I believe is the term.

 **Hina:** I don't want to vote anyone off. It sounds so mean...

* * *

At the Jabberwock Hotel's dining area, the Rubbish Rabbits were all contently eating their pizza. Even Kyoko and Mukuro, the more anti-social teammates, seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey, I just want to give a quick shout-out to Chiaki and Teruteru, the ones who won this challenge for us!" Leon declared, raising his glass of root beer in the air. Several teammates followed suit.

"No applause, no applause," Teruteru waved, "just throw money. Or panties..." Despite whispering that last sentence, the others still heard him.

"And... shout-out revoked," Ibuki deadpanned while Celestia shook her head.

"It was really nothing," Chiaki insisted.

"Cone on, take the compliment," Nekomaru said. "You won every match, you have a right to feel a little proud." Chiaki merely blushed.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** Seeing everyone get along is pretty nice. (yawns) I was afraid we'd all kill each other...

* * *

The camera fast-forwarded to that evening, where the eleven- soon to be ten- members of the Berserker Bears all stood in the park, waiting for Monokuma. Suddenly, the monitor near them turned on to reveal their host.

"Everybody, please go to Monokuma Rock, located at the south end of the park. There, you will enter the secret area where the elimination will take place. See you sooon!"

"Well, no time like the present," shrugged Mondo as he led the group to a large rock formation skin to Mount Rushmore, only with a quartet of Monokuma faces instead of Presidents.

"Um, I think we're here," Mahiru said, stunned by what she saw. It only got weirder as the rock in the middle's mouth opened to reveal an escalator of all things. Everyone reluctantly got on it and entered the mouth, which shut behind Sakura, the last to arrive. The head then decended to the ground, like an elevator of sorts.

* * *

 **Akane:** I lost the challenge for my team, but I don't think I'm going anywhere. I mean, I had a good run before that, didn't I?

 **Byakuya:** I'm not leaving this time. The others may not care for what I say, but I know that it won't be enough to vote me off.

 **Chihiro:** (looks depressed) I-I'm probably going home aren't I? I'm too weak to keep around...

 **Gundham:** I know exactly whom I shall banish from this group. The fool has no one to blame but themselves.

 **Hina:** (frowns) I don't want to vote anyone off, but at the same time I have to. (sighs) This is bad.

 **Junko:** (cackles) Oh, this is going to be amazing! Who will feel the despair of being the very first out? Oh, I'm so excited!

 **Kiyotaka:** (clenches his fist) Damn this voting system! All it's going to do is sow further discord to our team, the last thing we need right now!

 **Mahiru:** Well, if there's one upside to this, I know who I'm voting for. The team doesn't need this person as much as they think we do.

 **Mondo:** Shit, I haven't given a single thought as to who I want out.

 **Sakura:** While I dislike having to personally get rid of a teammate, there is little point in complaining. I will vote for whomever I wish and let things go as they will.

 **Sonia:** To the person I'm voting for, I apologize. I assure you I mean no ill intent doing this.

* * *

Eventually, the elevator stopped and the door opened to reveal a lavish room where in the center stood twelve podiums, put together in the shape of a circle, behind that was a large chair where Monokuma sat. Next to him was Usami, dangling by a thick rope.

"Welcome, Berserker Bears, to the elimination room!" Greeted the host. "Here, you will debate for a short while about who you want to eliminate. After the debate, you'll pull the lever on who you want to go home and the person with the most votes will be eliminated! Now everyone, get to your assigned seats so we can start!"

"No, you mustn't do this!" Usami pleaded. "Voting out one of your own friends is terrible!"

"Shut up!" Monokuma roared at her as everyone took their spot.

The podium in front of Monokuma's chair went unused. Going from there in a clockwise fashion sat Chihiro, Byakuya, Akane, Sonia, Mahiru, Gundham, Junko, Kiyotaka, Sakura, Mondo and finally, Hina.

"So, how do we go about this?" Asked Junko.

"Got no idea," Hina admitted with a shrug.

"Well, I was personally leaning on Taka," Mahiru admitted.

"Did you make sure to run it by the other girls?" Mondo scoffed.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." Mahiru lied.

"Oh please," Byakuya sighed. "The four of us all overheard your little meeting this morning. You wanted to get the girls together to pick us guys off one by one."

"You were eavesdropping on us!?" Asked a stunned Sonia. "How shameful!"

"Yeah, that's totally the problem here," snarked Akane.

"If my behavior during the challenge is the reason you want to vote me off, fine. I won't begrudge you," Kiyotaka said. "But if it's because of some alliance, then I must disagree! We are a team, we shouldn't let ourselves be divided so quickly."

"You're putting words in my mouth!" Mahiru relplied, pointing her finger at Kiyotaka. "I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings, I just wanted the girls to keep an eye out for each other, that's all. I mean, it's not like I could trust any of you guys to do it-"

"I beg your pardon!?" Shouted an indignant Gundham. It was then did Mahiru realize what she just said.

"N-No, no, no!" She backtracked, waving her arms around. "What I meant was- "

"You know exactly what you goddamn meant!" Mondo barked. "Y'know, maybe I should vote for you!"

"M-Mahiru..." whispered Chihiro, who looked hurt by her words.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Laughed Monokuma.

"I think we're done here," Byakuya sneered at the shocked Mahiru.

"Hey, come on!" Hina frowned. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. It's not like we all haven't said something stupid in the heat of the moment, you know!"

"How admirable," the heir said with a smirk. "You want to stick up for the person who just said that four people she barely knows are unreliable possibly because of their gender. You're right, you have just said something stupid in the heat of the moment."

"Why you-!" Hina grunted as she clutched her podium in anger.

"Now, that's enough of that!" Kiyotaka yelled. "Byakuya, there's no reason to antagonize Hina nor Mahiru. You've said your peace, now leave it."

After a brief silence, Sakura spoke up. "Is there anything else to add? Anyone?" She asked.

When her question was answered with silence, Monokuma then spoke up.

"Well if that's all for the debate, let the voting commence!" He told the Bears. "Make triple-extra sure you vote for somebody, because there will be a punishment for those who don't."

Inside the podiums, a monitor that cycled through pictures of the Bears and a lever appeared. When the monitor showed the person someone wants to vote for appeared, they pulled the lever. Once all eleven votes were casted, a large screen came down from the ceiling.

The screen turned on to reveal a slot machine where the pictures of the teens were on the three slots. After several seconds of spinning, they all came to a stop when the middle three matched one picture in particular. A tune played as the machine dispensed coins before the screen shut off.

"And the first person voted off Total Drama Island is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mahiru Koizumi!" Monokuma cheerfully announced.

"What? Me?" Mahiru weakly said, shocked and hurt by this turn of events. She looked at her teammates, who mostly shared her look of sadness. "I-I see..." she muttered as she left her seat.

"Oh, this is dreadful!" Usami sobbed. "Why did this have to happen!?"

The side of the room opened to reveal an elevator, where Monokuma led the now-eliminated girl.

"Well, Mahiru, it's the end of the line for you," he unsympathetically said. "Now, it's time to board the Elevator of Shame, where you'll find the Boat of Losers waiting for you when you get to the top. Bye now!" As she was shoved into the elevator, she gave a smile and wave to her former team, who with few exceptions, returned it.

"Tch, idiots," Byakuya scoffed as the Elevator of Shame left. The others all turned and gave him a dirty look.

"It's called "being nice", asshole," Mondo growled, clenching his fists.

"I'm starting to regret not voting for you," Sonia frowned.

* * *

 **Byakuya:** I fail to see why I should have seen her off. She was an idiot who caused her own downfall because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. If they want to get all sentimental to someone they barely knew, fine. Just don't judge me for not doing he same.

 **Hina:** Oh, that guy is on my last nerve! If he keeps this up, he'll be next to go.

* * *

When she arrived at the top, Mahiru saw that she was on another beach, where a small boat containing her belongings was waiting. She sighed as she boarded the boat, trying to hide her tears.

* * *

 **Mahiru:** (sighs) I knew I'd end up being my own downfall, but... first out? (looks down) I'm such an idiot...

* * *

Monokuma was sitting on his chair in the now-empty elimination room, ready to give the outro.

"And first blood has been drawn!" He said cheerfully. "Mahiru is the first of many to leave, but who will join her in Losertown? Is Byakuya going to keep causing trouble? Are the Rabbits going to win again? And will Usami finally shut up? The answers to some of these questions will be revealed next time on...

 _"Total..._

 _"Drama..._

 _"Island!"_

The camera faded to black, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Episode 2- "Crush, Cover, Cut, Shoot!"- The End**

 **Contestants Remaining: 21**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yeah, sorry Mahiru. I felt that with her tendency to put her foot in her mouth, she would make an ideal first boot. Problem is that she's hard to write for, since she's not really a bad person, just not very smart with her words/actions. YMMV if I did a good job with her, but she's still the first to go regardless.**

 **Votes:**  
 **Mahiru- Byakuya, Chihiro, Gundham, Kiyotaka, Mondo**  
 **Kiyotaka- Akane, Mahiru, Sakura, Sonia**  
 **Byakuya- Hina**  
 **Hina- Junko**

 **And that just about wraps up this one! As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuuutiful day!**

 **\- Brian**


	3. Sleep for Your Life!

**Episode 3! Again, not much to say here but enjoy!**

* * *

The camera opened up on Monokuma sipping away his martini in the pool. He pulled up his shades, took a deep breath and began the intro.

"Hey, folks!" he greeted. "Monokuma here, ready to bring you up to speed about what happened last time on Total Drama Island!"

A puff of pink smoke appeared out of nowhere revealing Usami. "And I'm your squeezably soft co-host, Usami!"

"No one cares," said Monokuma with a shove. "I started off the day by dividing the teens up into two teams of eleven. The Berserker Bears with Akane, Byakuya, Chihiro, Gundham, Hina, Junko, Kiyotaka, Mahiru, Mondo, Sakura, and Sonia-" Monokuma was then interrupted by Usami, who retailiate with a shove of her own.

"And the Rubbish Rabbits which had Celestia, Chiaki, Hifumi, Hiro, Ibuki, Kyoko, Leon, Makoto, Mukuro, Nekomaru and Teruteru," she continued. "I still don't like that name very much, though..."

"Too bad!" Monokuma replied, shoving her. "Their first challenge as teams was a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors- only with gun turrets."

Usami shoved him. "Which was very dangerous, by the way! Anyway, after a long battle, it was Chiaki and Teruteru who won the challenge for their team. Meaning the poor Bears had to vote one of their own out of the game. How cruel..."

As she sobbed, Monokuma pushed her underwater. "Yeah, whatever! Anyway, the vote seemed straightforward enough with Mahiru leading a coalition of the girls to vote out local nusiance Taka, but a crazy discussion amongst the Bears meant that the vote split just enough for Mahiru herself to take the inaugural ride on the Boat of Shame."

"Now," said Usami, shoving Monokuma out of the way again, "who will win the next challenge?"

Monokuma shoved her. "What will come from Nekomaru and Akane's secret training times?"

"Can the Berserker Bears get their act together and become a great team?" Asked Usami, who dunked Monokuma.

"Find out right now on Total Drama Island!" the animatronics finished together before pouncing on each other and beating each other up as the camera faded out.

* * *

After the titles, the camera faded back in on the rising sun, focusing on the farm where Akane and Nekomaru were in the middle of training. After about a minute, they finished.

"Alright, that should be enough for now," Nekomaru said, wiping the sweat off his face with his towel. He offered a hand to Akane, who was on the ground breathing heavily. She accepted it.

"Man, you really know how to work a girl, Coach," she said, dusting off her shirt.

"If that's what you consider "work", then we're in for a long summer," the boy remarked. "Go hit the showers, I'll see you at breakfast." Akane nodded and jogged off. When he was sure she was gone, Nekomaru turned to the barn.

"You can come out now," he said. Out of the barn cane Kyoko, who didn't seem all that tired considering the early hour.

"So how long have you suspected us?" he asked, secretly nervous about being caught.

"Since the other day when Akane called you "Coach" during the challenge," she replied, stoic as ever.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Nekomaru spoke up. "So what, are you going to tell the others?"

Kyoko shook her head. "It's not harming anyone, and it's also none of our business what you both get up to in your private time." Her gaze then became serious. "But just remember what team you're on. I'd hate to be forced to vote out our team's strongest member so early on because he couldn't compete against his girlfriend."

"H-Hey! She's not my girlfriend! I'm just training her, that's all!" he said loudly, flustered by his teammate's blunt attitude.

"Whatever you say," the lilac-haired girl shrugged as she walked off. Nekomaru sighed as he say against a nearby tree, cursing his luck.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** That girl _really_ creeps me out...

 **Kyoko:** I'm still keeping an eye on Nekomaru, just in case he does ultimately decide to go rouge. Perhaps revealing my hand to him so quickly was unwise, but I suppose my natural curiosity got the better of me again.

 **Akane:** (cracks her neck) Y'know, as much as I like my team, I really like being with Coach the most. Not many people can keep up with me, so it's cool to see someone who can.

* * *

Hanging out over at the clubhouse near the hotel were Makoto, Hiro, Hifumi and Leon.

"Gotta say, we got a pretty great team going on," Leon said.

"Indeed," Hifumi nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Winning that first challenge has helped our team's mood tremendously, if I say so myself."

"Yeah, like, could you imagine if we lost to those guys?" asked Hiro. "I'd never forgive myself."

"It's a shame about Mahiru going, though," Makoto sighed. "Yeah, the things she said weren't cool, like at all, but she seemed like she could be a really nice person if you got to know her."

"Not to mention she was pretty cute," Leon sniggered.

"Hey, can you keep it in your pants for like, five minutes?" Hiro asked. "All you ever talk about is girls."

"I just naturally have an appreciation for the finer sex is all," the redhead shrugged. "You understand, right?"

"I'm not answering that question," Hiro replied.

"And as I'm only into 2D women, these words of yours have no affect on me, Mr. Kuwata!" Hifumi added, pointing his finger at the boy.

"Whatever," he sighed. "More for us, right?" He smirked at Makoto, who rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of," Leon continued, pointing at Celestia and Mukuro, who were walking toward the hotel.

"Mornin', girls," Hiro greeted with a lazy wave. Mukuro returned it was a wave of her own while Celestia turned away from him and walked faster.

"What do you suppose that was about, Miss Ikusaba?" Hifumi asked Mukuro, who shrugged.

"Maybe she's got a crush," Leon teased, getting a light punch in response.

"Hey, you heading to the cafeteria?" Makoto asked Mukuro, who nodded. "Mind if I tag along?"

"I guess not..." she responded quietly. Makoto smiled at her, causing Mukuro to blush and look at the ground to his confusion.

* * *

 **Leon:** Ah, young love. (Snickers)

 **Mukuro:** I don't have a crush on him- Makoto, I mean. He's just the only person on this team who's halfway normal, so I guess I'm just naturally drawn to him as a result. (her blush returns)

 **Hiro:** Does Celes really like me like that? I mean, not to narc on her taste in men, but I didn't think I was her type. Heck, I was starting to think she hated me! (Laughs and scratches his head)

 **Celestia:** (A look of sheer loathing is decorating her face) Yasuhiro needs to go... Preferably soon.

* * *

At Jabberwock Park, the ten remaining members of the Berserker Bears were sitting around with Kiyotaka standing before the rest, preparing to give an announcement.

"Well, we're all here now," Byakuya said to his teammate. "What did you want? And make it quick, I hate wasting my time."

"Very well," the red-eye boy nodded. "I understand that yesterday was not a good day for any of us-"

"Mostly you," Junko replied, getting an elbow from Hina.

"Don't be rude," she scolded as Kiyotaka looked down for a moment, ashamed.

"Yes, right," he muttered. "Anyway, I want to clear the air between all of us so that we can move forward as a team."

"I agree," Sakura nodded.

"On that note, I'd like to apologize for my behavior during the challenge!" said Kiyotaka, bowing to his team. "It was unacceptable and I shamed our team by behaving in such a manner!"

"You apologized seven times already," Chihiro pointed out before looking away. "Uh, sorry..."

"No, Chihiro, it's fine," the prefect replied.

"If that's all, then I'm leaving," Byakuya sighed, standing up. Before he could get far, Mondo grabbed his arm.

"Just where do you think you're goin', pretty boy?" the biker snarled.

"Anywhere but here," the heir sneered right back. "I've got better things to do than spend my morning with you."

"B-but we're teammates!" Sonia said. "We should be working together!"

"She has a point," added Sakura. "Whether you like it or not, you are a Berserker Bear just as we are. This foolish pride of yours is only going to harm you in the long run."

"You call it "foolish", I call it "pragmatic"", Byakuya replied. "Judging by how the vote went last night, I can see that no amount of teamwork will fix the problems of this team. I'll assist with the challenges, but that's all you'll get from me. Now, if you'll kindly let go of me..." He pulled himself away from Mondo and continued to walk away.

"But, Byakuya!" Hina cried out to him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he coldly replied, glaring at her and the rest of his team.

After he left, an awkward silence broke out that was ended by Gundham.

"Perhaps he's on to something," he mused as Maga-Z nuzzled his way from his master's scarf.

"Don't tell me you're buying into his nonsense!" Kiyotaka cried.

"If you'll recall our first vote, what was supposed to be a simple vote against Taka somehow turned into Mahiru leaving," Gundham explained, looking away from his team.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird," Junko said as Chihiro looked down.

"Loathe I am to admit it," Gundham continued, "perhaps Byakuya might have had a point about being unable to work together."

"Saying stuff like that will only divide us further!" Sonia replied. "Please don't fall to his speeches!"

"Sonia is right, Gundham," Sakura added. "Don't be so quick to abandon us just yet."

Gundham shook his head. "My mind is made up. Good day." And at that, he left.

* * *

 **Mondo:** Being the leader of the strongest gang in Japan, I'm kinda with the hall monitor on this one. A team needs a solid foundation to stay strong, and that's what we need in order to kick those stupid Rabbits' asses! But those two fuckheads are makin' it real difficult!

 **Junko:** Puhuhuhuhu... This is going even better than I thought! Y'see, when things started getting as chaotic as they did at the challenge, I knew I had to keep Taka in. So, I planned to throw my vote to someone and since I knew the guys were voting against Mahiru and that Hina was probably blinded by anger with Byakuya, it meant that the person trying to unify the team left and someone who everyone hated would stay in and the team is in such glorious despair!

 **Chihiro:** (looks down in shame) I voted for Mahiru along with the guys last night... This whole mess were in is my fault. I-I'm not sure why I did it, I just... acted without thinking. (starts to tear up) And I don't even have the guts to tell the others, either. Why must I be so weak... (begins to cry)

* * *

The twenty-one campers were all in the dining hall when Monokuma and Usami appeared, only something seemed different with the overly-cheerful co-host... Namely, her appearance. She was now styled like Monokuma, only with pink on the right side instead of black, her eyes were still button-y, but now one was red and her diaper was still on.

"Usami, um, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Chiaki. The rabbit shook her head.

"FYI, she goes by Monomi now," explained the bear. "Isn't that right, little sister?"

"Little... sister?" Teruteru asked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Monomi!?" Everyone all but yelled.

"This is all _his_ doing!" Monomi yelled, pointing at her brother with a stubby hand.

"Oh my my!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Even the text itself acknowledges it!"

"Ah, so you can see it too..." mused Hifumi.

"Don't go around breaking the fourth wall like that!" shouted an annoyed Junko from her spot by the window.

"Yeah, seriously..." nodded Akane.

"Getting back on topic," said an unamused Kyoko, "what do you want from us? As if we couldn't already guess..."

"That's right!" Monokuma cheered. "It's challenge time! Starting things off: I want everyone to complete a full run to Jabberwock Park and back!" Before anyone could protest, Monokuma pulled out a starting pistol and fired, hitting a light, which fell off and hit Monomi.

"I'm okay," she weakly said as the teens begun to run off. Chiaki frowned and stayed back to help out the rabbit.

"Are you alright?" Asked the gamer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," sighed Monomi. "You go on ahead so that your team doesn't lose." Chiaki gave a concerned look, but did as she was told.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** I worry about Us- er, Monomi. Being near Monokuma all the time must be really draining.

* * *

In the front of the pack were the most athletic of the group.

"Really, this is considered a challenge?" Hina remarked, running alongside Sakura. "We just did a run around the whole starting island this morning! We should have this one locked down, right Sakura?" The larger girl nodded.

"Don't get so cocky!" Nekomaru shot back. "I feel another win coming our way!"

"Stop boasting," said Mukuro, who was keeping up with the larger teens without any problems whatsoever.

A little bit behind were several other campers. "Come on, everyone!" Taka bellowed. "Pick up the pace!"

"Hey, worry about your own team!" Teruteru frowned.

"What they said," yawned Akane.

"Are you alright?" Sonia asked, full of concern for her teammate.

"I'm cool, really..."

"Normally Ibuki would be more concerned," said the musician as she jogged ahead, "but since you're on the other team, I can jog away gulit-free!"

Farther back were the campers who weren't so physically-inclined.

"Hey, here comes your girlfriend," Makoto said to Hiro, pointing at Celestia, who was the furthest behind, not even bothering with running.

"If you'd be so kind as to put in some effort," Kyoko glared.

"Or not," piped in Junko. "I'd like it if you didn't."

The gothic lolita shook her head. "I'm afraid this task is not tailored to my skill set. _Je m'excuse._ "

"Y'know, if you need help..." Hiro began before he was cut off by someone else.

"Allow me, Miss Ludenberg!" Hifumi announced in his "dramatic voice", kneeling down and allowing her to climb on top of him.

"Thank you, Hifumi," Celestia smiled before making him run by digging her heel into his side.

"Uh... What was that just now?" Asked a confused Leon.

* * *

 **Sakura:** Out of everyone here so far, I must say that Hina has been the only one who I feel I've really connected with. (she smiles) I hope to continue this friendship as the competition continues.

 **Sonia:** Just because _some people_ wish to distance themselves doesn't mean I will! "A Nevermind must never abandon her comrades" as Mother used to put it.

 **Hifumi:** As I've said before, I'm only into 2D women. However! I feel as if I've found an unlikely companion in one Celestia Ludenberg. Most intriguing...

 **Celestia:** Well, only a couple of days in and I already seem to have an admirer of sorts. (grimaces) But, really? Must it be that disgusting boy? Oh, and don't get me _started_ on Hifumi...

* * *

Eventually, the campers all filed in back at the cafeteria.

"Ibuki... never... wants... to run... again..." Ibuki panted in-between breaths.

"It wasn't that bad," Nekomaru shrugged with Mukuro nodding in agreement.

"I like a long, tiring exercise as much as the next man, but this is ridiculous!" Teruteru exclaimed before falling to the ground, too exausted to get up.

"Guys, I think Chiaki's broken," Hiro pointed to the unconscious gamer, sound asleep on the floor.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," muttered Hifumi, who struggled to sit upright.

"At least you'd have earned it," Kyoko piped up, giving Celestia a look, the latter choosing to smile innocently.

"Please don't fight..." Makoto muttered before collapsing on the table with Leon following suit.

Meanwhile on the Bears, Sonia was trying to keep Akane from leaning over while Kiyotaka stretched.

"Yo, Hall Monitor," Mondo said in-between breaths, "ain't you tired in the least?"

"Negative, Mondo!" the prefect replied. "That was just a regular morning run for me! ... Except in the afternoon, obviously.

"Such stamina... he must not be from this world..." Gundham mused.

"Yeah, he's the one not from this world, Gundham," Junko snarked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Akane, speak to me!" Sonia pleaded to her friend, waving a fan that came from who-knows-where at her sweaty face.

"I never fucked over anyone who didn't have it coming..." slurred the tanned girl in response.

"Ah, that was refreshing, wasn't it, Sakura?" Hina chirped while Sakura grunted in approval. "You know what a workout that good needs? Donuts!"

"That's your answer to nearly everything," Byakuya said, propping his head up with a hand. He turned to the door and sneered, "Hey, guys, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence."

Chihiro slowly walked her way to her team, not bothering to look at their faces full of disappointment and anger.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she sniffled.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, girly!" Mondo snapped.

"While I wouldn't be so harsh about it, I must agree," Sakura said. "You've cost us the challenge, Chihiro."

"Easy vote for us, at least," Byakuya shrugged.

"Do you have some kind of Daily Asshole Quota to meet or something?" Hina frowned.

"Hey, that's right!" Ibuki cheered up immediately after hearing this news. "We won again! Yay us!"

"I don't know," replied a hesitant Chiaki. "This challenge seemed kind of basic, I think. Wouldn't Monokuma just be saving up for something bigger?"

Speaking of, Monokuma decided to arrive at that very moment, pushing a large tray of some sort, covered by a cloth. "Give that girl a sticker!" he proclaimed.

"Aw, I wanna sticker..." Hiro muttered.

"That was only Part 1 of today's challenge!" Monokuma explained. "Now with everyone here, we can proceed to the next part!" He uncovered the tray to reveal an unbelievably large stack of...

"FOOD!" Akane jumped for joy as she rushed towards the meal.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the host asked the other campers. "Dig in!" Slowly, most everyone went to the food to try and get something before Akane ate it all.

* * *

 **Teruteru:** (brushing his hair) I mean, it was okay, I guess... If you like that sort of thing...

 **Chihiro:** (looks positively downtrodden) I feel terrible. First, the whole Mahiru debacle, now I almost lose the challenge? (sniffles) Why can't I do anything right...?

 **Mukuro:** I didn't take any of the food. Call me paranoid, but there was just an odd feeling coming from it.

* * *

After an hour of feasting, all of the food was gone and the campers who ate were satisfied.

"Man, I am stuffed," Nekomaru said before letting out a burp.

"Egh, sick..." Leon gagged as he and Celestia moved away from him.

"Hey, did either of you eat something?" Makoto asked Kyoko and Mukuro, who both shook their heads.

"Well, that's your decision," Ibuki shrugged.

"That reminds me," said Sonia from the Bears' table. "Gundham, did your hamsters get enough to eat, too?"

"You brought them with you?" asked a nervous Chihiro.

"I would not dare feed the Four Dark Devas of Destruction anything that evil bear tries to give to us," hissed Gundham as he distributed some pellets to the animals in question.

"Man, is that all?" Akane asked, cracking her neck. "I got plenty o' room left for more!"

"Hell yeah," Mondo grinned.

"And now with that out of the way, we can proceed to the second part of the challenge!" Monokuma announced.

"But I thought eating was the second part," a confused Hifumi pointed out.

"Ha! You wish it were that easy!" Monokuma taunted. "Everyone, follow me to Jabberwock Park!"

* * *

 **Junko:** I figured something like this would come up, so I made sure not to eat much. But even I got surprised at what Monokuma had in store for us.

 **Makoto:** Oh, for crying out loud... Why did I sign up for this? (facepalms)

* * *

The teens all took a spot on a nearby bench with some electing to stand. Monokuma and Monomi stood in front of the campers, ready to deliver the challenge.

"Today's challenge is known as: "The Awake-a-Thon!"" explained Monokuma.

"The what?" flatly asked Leon.

"Basically, all twenty-one of you will be staying here in the Park, trying your best to stay awake," the bear continued. "You will not he permitted to leave the area unless you've fallen asleep or I give you permission, with a fellow camper following behind you, of course. Buddy system and all, y'know? First team to have everyone fall asleep will be the losers and will be sending someone home. Any questions?" Several hands were raised. "No questions? Good! Let's get started!"

"Wait, this challenge could go on for days," Kiyotaka realized as the buzzer sounding the challenge began.

"Which means the run to the park and back, alongside the buffet were all part of his plan to make us fall asleep quicker," Kyoko deduced with a finger to her chin.

"Perceptive lot, aren't they?" Monokuma joked to his counterpart, who only glared in response. "Surprised that they didn't pick up on the sleeping pills I mixed into their food." This latest piece of information caused most of the campers to express outrage, but Monokuma ignored it.

"Ah, it's no problem," brushed off Akane. "I can do this challenge in my sleep!" She then immediately passed out.

"Bear-ly a minute in, and we've got one down already!" Monokuma said as either side of the bottom half of the screen showed the total number of each team's remaining awake campers, the Bears' going from ten to nine.

"I don't know what's worse, the pun or the fact we're already down by one," Hina sighed.

"Chihiro, are you okay?" Kiyotaka said, walking up to his distressed teammate. Chihiro shook her head.

"'Course she isn't, dumbass," Mondo butted in. "She knows she's fucked if we lose the challenge."

"And what makes you think you're not the one going?" Kiyotaka frowned as Chihiro became more upset.

Mondo grinned. "'Cause ya need me, that's why. I'm one of the toughest people on this team- maybe the toughest. We need a guy like me." Kiyotaka laughed. "The fuck's so funny?" the biker asked in irritation.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that same speech fom people just like you, Mondo," Kiyotaka explained, crossing his arms. "And unsurprisingly, none of them could back a single speck of it up! You're no different!"

"Oh what, you saying you got bigger balls than me!?" Mondo growled, cracking his knuckles.

"And if I am?" the other boy smirked.

"Then get ready to whip them out!" Mondo shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "First one to fall asleep's gotta sleep outside the cottage!"

"That's fine by me!" Kiyotaka grunted, sitting next to Mondo, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Uh, guys... Oh, forget it," muttered Chihiro, seeing the futility in stopping them.

* * *

 **Kiyotaka:** It's about time I stood up to Mondo! Hopefully this display will prove my worth to the Bears and show that we have no need for him. (fols arms)

 **Mondo:** It's about friggin' time I put that nerd in his fucking place. (spits) I'll show him what happens when you underestimate a Crazy Diamond!  
 **  
Byakuya:** (sighs) Idiots...

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and the remaining twenty campers were still awake, though most were starting to feel drowsy.

"Honestly, this challenge is a piece of cake for Ibuki," Ibuki declared with a confident smirk. "I'm used to pulling all-nighters with the girls back home, this is no different."

"Oh~ho," Teruteru exclaimed with a smile. "Do go on."

"Dude... really?" Asked Nekomaru.

"Just ignore him," suggested Celestia. "He'll stop eventually."

"Something tells me otherwise," Leon added.

Over on the Bears, Gundham decided to pass time by grooming his ham- I mean, Devas.

"They're adorable," Sonia cooed as she sat next to him.

"My Dark Devas are not "adorable" as you put it," growled Gundham. "And why are you sitting next to me?"

"Because you're my teammate," she explained.

"I believe I made my position on that more than clear this morning." Gundham pulled up his scarf and turned away as he started on Cham-P.

"Well even so, I'm not allowing you to isolate yourself like this," Sonia replied with a determined expression. "If you would just give us a chance, Gundham-"

"I am not one for second chances," the chuuni glared. "If you really want to assist me as a teammate, then understand my wishes. In other words: Leave me alone."

A few minutes passed before Junko let out an sigh of great boredom. "This is sooo lame!" she muttered. "Ugh, I need something to do... Hey, Monokuma! I'm gonna head for my cabin. Gotta reapply my makeup."

"Fine, fine," the bear nonchalantly allowed. "But you're going with a buddy. And by buddy, I mean Mukuro, since she's your roommate."

"Alright," Mukuro shrugged as she got up.

"Be careful," said Makoto as she left. Mukuro nodded before starting to walk faster, trying her best to hide her blush.

* * *

 **Leon:** Honestly, the worst part about the challenge isn't the fear of falling asleep. It's the friggin' boredom!

 **Mukuro:** He said... to be careful... (shakes her head) No! Focus, Ikusaba!

 **Junko:** I didn't _really_ need to do my makeup, but I need to keep doing shit to stay awake, y'know? I need stimulation!

 **Monokuma:** Heh heh... "Stimulation".

* * *

Sunset was starting to come and Chiaki let out another yawn.

"Don't fall asleep on us now!" pleaded Nekomaru who also started to yawn. "Damnit!"

"I'm... sorry, every... body..." Chiaki sleepily said before shutting her eyes, Nekomaru falling suit. The counter for the Rubbish Rabbits appeared and dropped from eleven to nine.

"Great," Kyoko muttered to herself.

"Everything okay?" asked Makoto, who was currently sitting next to her.

"I'm fine," she cooly responded.

"You sure?" he asked, his face filled with concern. "You were up pretty early this morning and you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I'm an early riser and I didn't eat at the buffet because I suspected Monokuma would pull a trick like that. Unlike you."

"It's been like, three days," he defended. "Generally, you don't suspect people- or robots, rather- of drugging your food after only knowing them for such a short time."

"Not all of us can be as foolishly open as you," Kyoko clicked her tongue.

"Foolishly... open?" Makoto repeated, upset at the remark.

Meanwhile, Kiyotaka and Mondo silently continued their "match" while the rest of their team- sans the still-gone Junko and recently-fallen-asleep Chihiro- looked on, having nothing better to do.

"It's like a game to them," Byakuya explained.

"Not so much a game, but more a battle of wills," Sakura added.

"Call it what you will," Gundham said, uninterested in the event, "it's ultimately pointless. I believe that Taka will ultimately prevail in this contest. I can see it in his eyes, his will is much greater than Mondo's."

"No way!" exclaimed Hina. "I mean, look at Mondo! He is pretty tough after all, I bet he's done this kind of thing before!"

"Care to make a wager about that?" Byakuya smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, did I hear the word "wager" just now?" asked Celestia, who walked up to the Bears.

"It's Celestia, right?" Sonia asked, getting a nod in response. "Um, well, not to be rude, but aren't you on the other team?"

" _Oui._ But as you can see, I've not much to do at this moment," Celestia explained, pointing to her team, who were currently stationary.

"Alright, I'm up for it," Hina nodeed, dropping some bills on a stump, with many of the other campers falling suit, regardless of team.

"My money's back in the cabin," Hiro said, departing the area with Teruteru tagging along.

"Hey, Mukuro, Junko!" called out Ibuki as the two in question returned. "Want in?" Both girls shook their heads and sat back down.

"Tch, most of those bets are for me, y'know?" Mondo teased his opponent. "That scare ya?"

"Please," Kiyotaka scoffed. "I'm not going to be intimidated by a stupid pot! You're going down! I'll show you all not to underestimate me!"

* * *

 **Celestia:** How amusing... My silly little joke has motivated them even further.

 **Chihiro:** I was one of the first out? (sighs) I really need to get stronger...

* * *

It had been several hours since the Awake-a-thon began and nighttime had long since been underway. During the passage of time, only Hiro had fallen asleep.

On the Rabbits, Leon and Teruteru were currently trying to stand on their heads. "Gets the blood pumping," they explained.

"Guys, are you-" Ibuki was cut off by the sound of their bodies thumping and then a pair of snores.

"Crap," the musician muttered as their count went from eight to six.

"What time is it?" Makoto yawned.

"Just about midnight," replied Hifumi after he checked his watch.

"Yay," Mukuro unenthusiasticly said, brushing away a stray hair.

"Are you alright, Kyoko?" Celestia asked, a rare moment of genuine concern on her face. She wasn't wrong to ask, either. The lavender girl looked rather exausted, her skin was even paler than usual and her eyes looked ready to droop. However, she insisted she was fine.

"We appreciate your commitment, Miss Kirigiri," Hifumi said, "but you don't need to exausted yourself this much."

"If you won't sleep, than at least eat something," Makoto insisted, pulling out an energy bar from his hoodie and handing it to her. At her look of confusion, he explained, "It's from my own stash. Hasn't been opened yet, so there's no chance of getting sleep potioned, heh."

Kyoko was about to refuse, but one look at the snack as well as Makoto's pleading face and she surrendered. "Fine," the girl relented, taking the bar and eating small doses of it.

Makoto laughed. "No need to take it slow. Plenty more where that came from."

* * *

 **Kyoko:** (crosses her arms) For the record, I only accepted it because I was hungry, not from any concern of his. Understood?

 **Mukuro:** (looks deep in thought)

* * *

Over on the Bears, Sonia was still trying to start a conversation with Gundham.

"You're resilient, Sonia, I'll give you that," the boy complimented. "However, I'm in no mood to talk. I require all the energy I need to stay awake."

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just... I feel like I'm about to fall asleep and I need to prevent that some... way..."

Before Gundham could respond, Sonia fell asleep right on his shoulder. He was about to shake her off, but sighed instead and tried to get comfortable with her body on his.

"Aww," Hina cooed at the sight while the Berserker Bear's counter dropped to seven. "I think he actually likes her!"

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" asked Sakura.

"I can't help it!" the swimming pro exclaimed. "I'm kind of a romantic, you see. Whenever I see a couple that'd look cute together, I just go nuts!"

"A bit odd, but at least it's harmless," the burly girl admitted.

"Hey, Sakura?" Asked Hina. "Have you ever been in love?"

After a brief pause, Sakura replied, "I have, yes." Seeing her friend's reluctance to talk about the subject, Hina decided to let it pass.

* * *

 **Sonia:** Out of all the people on this island, Gundham is the biggest enigma to me. That's why I'm so determined to be his friend, I just want to get to know him better.

 **Sakura:** She means well, but Hina can be rather exuberant about things. I hope she can control herself in the coming days.

* * *

Daytime came before anyone knew it and the remaining thirteen campers were still awake, some struggling to stay so more than others.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Monokuma asked, slurping a coffee... somehow. Various replies of "Fuck yourself", "Get bent", "Die" and "Can I have some of that coffee?" followed.

"That's the-" Monokuma was interrupted by a scream coming all the way from the first island.

"What the Hell?" Byakuya groggily asked as Chiaki and Akane stormed up to the others, looking very unpleased with the other campers in tow. When daybreak passed, Monokuma woke up the sleeping campers and allowed them to return to their cabins to take a shower, eat and whatnot.

"Is there a problem?" Asked a concerned (and scared) Hifumi.

"Some asshat snuck into Chiaki's room last night and took her panties!" growled Akane, much to everyone's horror and disgust.

"Are you okay, Chiaki?" Chihiro asked, placing a timid hand on her shoulder.

"This is my fault!" cried Ibuki. "Ibuki forgot to lock the door when she went to use the bathroom! And the thief probably snagged mine too..."

"Monokuma, do something about this!" Monomi demanded. The bear waved it off, however.

"I'll deal with it after the challenge," he nonchalantly said, still sipping his coffee.

"Alright, shithead, listen up!" Mondo yelled, his fists all balled up in rage. "Whoever you are, ya better start fuckin' confessin'! Stealing the panties of a defenseless chick... you're the lowest of the Goddamn low!"

"For once, I agree with him," Kiyotaka said, his face full of disapproval. "This behavior is completely unacceptable!"

"And when we find out who did it..." Akane sneered, cracking her knuckles, sending the message loud and clear.

"How... bizarre," Kyoko muttered before her head dropped and she fell asleep.

"This just keeps getting better," Hiro sighed in frustration as the Rabbits'counter went down to five.

"Monokuma, can I take her back to her cabin?" Makoto asked. Byakuya let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" the shorter boy asked.

"This just seems like awfully convenient timing," the heir explained. "The girls find out their panties are missing and now one of your teammates has fallen asleep. Perfect excuse for the culprit to dispose of whatever evidence was on him, wouldn't you agree?"

"That does sound rather suspicious," Celestia agreed. Makoto's eyes widened in realization.

"No, it's not what you think, really! I'm not that kind of person! I'd never-!"

"Such insistence on your innocence only tightens the noose around your neck," Gundham said, stroking his scarf.

"But I-!" Makoto was cut off by Mukuro, who held her hand up to the others, gaining their attention.

"We'll decide on the culprit later," she told them. "For now, I'm helping him with taking Kyoko back."

"Dead man walking," joked Byakuya as the duo left.

"Oh, just shut up already," an exasperated Leon sighed.

* * *

 **Makoto:** (looks ready to cry) I'm not a thief, especially not that kind! I-I'd never...

 **Hina:** A part of me wants to say he's innocent and Byakuya is just trying to start stuff again. But another part keeps telling me "What if he _did_ do it?" It's all just so confusing...

 **Byakuya:** Is he innocent? (smirks) The better question is: Do I care? Thanks to that lowlife thief, I now have something to amuse myself with. Whoever they are, I hope they don't get eliminated too early. It'll ruin the fun.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and nobody else had dropped. Kiyotaka and Mondo still continued their challenge, Makoto was currently away from everyone else given the recent blow-up and most of the others were talking or otherwise doing something to stay awake. Currently, the camera was focused on Ibuki who was holding her crotch and fidgeting in place.

"Something wrong?" Asked Hina.

"Don't be so concerned," Byakuya scolded. "She's the enemy."

"Ibuki super-duper badly needs to pee!" Ibuki exclaimed. "But at the same time, Ibuki doesn't want to go and risk falling asleep on the can! That would be like, mega embarrassing!"

"But relieving yourself on live television is just fine?" asked Hifumi.

"I'll come with you!" Hina said, helping Ibuki up slowly. "You can't just hold it in forever, y'know?"

"And you're just ignoring me completely," Byakuya drawled.

"It's Hina's own decision to help," Sakura replied. "Besides, I highly doubt that helping Ibuki to the bathroom will result in anything bad."

"I concur," added Gundham, making the heir scoff.

* * *

 **Ibuki:** Man, that felt great! (pumps arms repeatedly) Feel bad for Hina, though. And not just' cause she got in trouble with her team.

 **Hina:** (her hands are covering her face) I fell asleep on the way back to the cabins. I just wanna lay down and die right now.

* * *

"Tired yet... Hall Monitor?" a half-tired Mondo teased his opponent.

Kiyotaka scoffed, seemingly amused at his words. "I could... say the same of you... Delinquent. I've got... enough energy for... at least one more day!"

Mondo couldn't help but grin. "You don't gotta act all big, man. You more than proved your point. Ain't no shame in... throwing in the towel..."

"Never," Kiyotaka growled causing the biker to shake his head.

"You are one fucked-up dude, you know that?" Mondo asked.

"Back at ya," grinned the other boy.

"Hey... You even remember what we're fightin' over...?" Mondo asked.

"It's funny... I don't remember..." Before either realized it, they both fell asleep at the same time, making the counter reappear and drop to four.

"Well, I'll be dammed," Junko muttered.

* * *

 **Mondo:** Don't let the camera fool ya, I won that bet. (scowks and folds his arms) Tch, fucking A...

 **Kiyotaka:** Obviously, I was the victor in our wager! (clenches his fists) I'd never lose to some juvenile delinquent!

 **Celestia:** (sighs) Well, there goes my bet... _C'est la vie_...

* * *

More time had passed and it looked like everyone was about ready to submit to defeat. First to go was Makoto, then Hifumi, meaning the Rabbits were down to three.

"It's getting down to the wire as we approach the 24-hour mark!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to...?" Asked Junko before she fell asleep, evening the score to three apiece.

"And it is officially been one whole day since the Awake-a-thon has started!" Monokuma said cheerfully. "Already down to six, eh? Well, I know what'll speed things up even further! Monomi!"

The rabbit shook in fright. "No, you can't mean...!" she said, apparently horrified at what was about to unfold.

"Oh yes, I mean," he nodded. "I've gotta break their spirits somehow, and this is the only way to do it! Heh." The bear pulled out a book from seemingly nowhere. "Behold, the most terrifyingly boring thing that mankind has produced: A YA novel!"

The six all screamed in horror, with Celestia even fainting from the shock.

"Please... Anything but that!" Sakura pleaded.

"This is the worst!" Ibuki crord as she randomly began foaming at the mouth.

"Trust me, kids," Monokuma said as he opened the book carefully, as though it were the Necronomicon itself. "This hurts me just as much as it hurts you..."

"I doubt that very highly," Gundham growled as he stared down the robot.

* * *

 **Byakuya:** There are many things in my life that I've done that I'm not particularly proud of, but even I would never subject somebody to an awful YA novel.

 **Mukuro:** Is, is this Hell?

* * *

Soon, the novel was underway. In-between it's confusing plot about a dystopian society, love dodecatheron of equally dull and vapid assholes, incoherent plot twists that only shattered the suspension of disbelief and vast sections of nothing happening at all, Gundham, Ibuki and Sakura all fell to the Sandman's spell. This left Mukuro for the Rubbish Rabbits and Byakuya for the Berserker Bears.

"Concede... already..." Byakuya pleaded. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Back at you..." Mukuro replied.

"And that's the end of the chapter!" Monokuma said, putting the book down for a bit. "Man, to think we're only a hundred pages in..."

Eventually, after nearly thirty hours, the challenge cane to a merciful end. Monokuma pulled out a megaphone and announced the winner.

"And with literally one second in between the two, the last one standing was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Byakuya! Meaning that the winners are the Berserker Bears!"

* * *

 **Byakuya:** Of course I'd win the challenge. (yawns) Now... I'm off for a nice nap...

 **Mukuro:** (smacks forehead) I was so close. Just one stupid second...

 **Hifumi:** And with the challenge taken care of, we could now focus on finding Mr. Naegi's guilt over the panty theft from earlier. (sighs) It's always the ones you least expect...

* * *

Nearly everyone was huddled around Makoto and Leon's cabin, ready to see if the former was truly guilty or not. Some had spread out to the other cabons,-which Monokuma had unlocked- to check if anyone else had the stolen undergarments.

"This is retarded," Leon scoffed. "I checked this morning, and shocker- no panties!"

"I did the same as soon as I woke up," added Kyoko. "Frankly, I find these accusations more than a bit unfair. There's no proof that Makoto stole anything. And if you're stupid enough to take Byakuya at his word, then I have nothing more to say to you."

"Well?" Sonia asked as Chiaki and Ibuki stepped out of the cabin.

"Nothing," Chiaki shook her head. "Not even so much a trace of hair under the bed. Kinda like my boyfriend's room, really."

"Lots of manga porn, though," Ibuki reported, garnering a few chuckles.

"I'm holding onto those for a friend..." Leon meakly defended.

"Would this friend mind if you shared some of it?" Teruteru asked.

"But if it's not him, then who could have been the guy- or girl, could be either one," Nekomaru asked aloud.

"Hey, guys!" said Mondo from a nearby. "Get a load of this!" Everyone converged on the cabin and saw Mondo and Akane standing outside, the latter holding a pair of...

"Panties!" exclaimed Chiaki as she rushed to grab them. "Thanks so much for finding them!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Mondo dismissed while Akane laughed.

"So like, whose cabin was it?" Hina asked, scratching her head. The two pointed towards the door and everyone focused on whose picture was on it.

"Hey, y'know... that picture kinda looks like- Oh, crap!" Hiro cried as it finally dawned on him while the others looked at him with varying degrees of shock, anger and disappointment.

"Hiro, how could you!?" Ibuki yelled, her normally cheerful face now filled with anger.

"I didn't!" he pleaded. "I'm not some pervert who goes around stealing panties! I'm more a boob guy anyway- Uh, forget that last part!"

 _Ding-Dong, Bing-Bong_ went the chime of a nearby monitor.

"So, I'd normally wait a little longer to do this, but screwed it, let's get it over with," Monokuma said from the screen. "Would everyone from the Rubbish Rabbits please report to Monokuma Rock over on the center island immediately? It's time for your first vote!"

An eeire silence flowed over the area which was eventually broken by Leon.

"No sense delaying the inevitable," he said, walking away. "Let's go."

"But wait!" Hiro pleaded. "You gotta listen to me!"

"Save it for someone who cares," Celestia rebuked as the Rabbits all departed, some more willing than others.

* * *

 **Celestia:** I for one, am looking forward to this vote. (smiles)

 **Chiaki:** My boyfriend Hajime gave me those- Well, moreso his friends made him, but I'm still mad at what Hiro did. He could at least admit it... (pouts)

 **Hifumi:** Poor, poor Mr. Hagakure. If only he didn't succumb to temptation. (shakes his head)

 **Hiro:** (on the verge of tears) I- I didn't...

 **Ibuki:** Man, having to vote one of our own out... Even if it is Hiro, I still feel a little bad.

 **Kyoko:** (her finger is resting on her chin) This seems like an open-and-shut case. And yet even now, I'm having my doubts.

 **Leon:** I love the ladies and all... But stealing panties is just not cool.

 **Makoto:** (yawns) I'm still a little titred, to be honest. And with this vote, I'm not sure if I'll get any sleep tonight.

 **Mukuro:** To steal girls' underwear, and then frame it on someone innocent... (her face turns dark) He's good as dead.

 **Nekomaru:** Just... wow...

 **Teruteru:** Nice knowing you, Yasuhiro my friend. To be honest, you weren't that attractive anyway.

* * *

The eleven were all gathered at the underground voting area. Once again the spot on front of Monokuma was not occupied. From there in clockwise fashion stood Chiaki, Nekomaru, Celestia, Leon, Hifumi, Makoto, Mukuro, Teruteru, Kyoko, Ibuki and finally Hiro.

"Welcome to your first elimination, Rubbish Rabbits!" Monokuma greeted, breaking the tense mood. "Before we proceed with the not-at-all obvious vote, let's go around the room and debate over who you think should get the boot."

"Is there even a point to that?" Celestia rolled her eyes. "Yasuhiro needs to go, _tout suite_. What he has done is simply unforgivable."

"But I didn't do it!" the young man in question cried for what had to have been the hundredth time.

"Really?" Leon sneered. "I'll bite. Tell us why it isn't you, then."

After a few minutes of stammering, all he could come up with was: "It's all a conspiracy!"

"Yeah, I think we're done here," an annoyed Teruteru said.

"You're a disgrace!" Nekomaru yelled, pointing at the cowering Hiro. "Have you no shame at all!?"

"Yeah, where do you get off?" Ibuki asked, hands on her hips. "... On second thought, don't answer that."

"That's enough!" Makoto snapped. "I get that you're upset, I am too, but just yelling at him won't solve anything!"

"But, he framed you for the crime, did he not?" Celestia asked, her stare gazing into his soul.

"And he keeps saying he didn't do it, despite not having any proof he's innocent," added Chiaki.

"That's no reason to turn this into a witch hunt," Kyoko replied. "I don't have the energy to be upset right now and I'd like to get back to sleep, so if we could just move this farce along..."

"Indeed," Hifumi nodded.

"In that case, let's get on with the vote!" Monokuma said, ignoring Monomi's protests. "To select your vote, just pull the lever in front of you. Be extra-deluxe sure you vote because otherwise, you'll be sorry~! Now what's it gonna be, what's it gonna be!?"

After the votes were counted, the screen turned on and showed a slot machine with pictures of the kids' faces. The roulette started spinning round and round before eventually, all three slots landed and matched the face of...

...

...

"... And the second one voted out of Total Drama Island is.. Yasuhiro Hagakure!" Monokuma declated. "And by quite a large margin this time, too! Not to mention, the self vote he got for not voting in time."

"Sue me for freaking out about getting the axe..." Hiro muttered. Unlike with Mahiru, not many were sad to see him go.

"And good riddance," Celestia smirked.

"Alright, I'm out," sighed Hiro as he left. He briefly turned to see Makoto give him a small wave, which he returned.

"Despite what he supposedly did to you, you see him off with a smile," mused Kyoko as everyone began to depart.

"I just can't help but feel a little sorry for him," he explained. "Even if he actually did do it-"

"So you _do_ think he was innocent," Kyoko said neutrally. Makoto's eyes widened.

"How'd you-?"

"It's like I said, you're foolishly open," Kyoko explained as she began to walk away. "A regular open book."

The camera cut to Monokuma, sitting on his chair, sipping his martini.

"Well, that was interesting, don't you think?" he asked. "Just who is the real panty thief? What's gonna happen with the Rabbits now that they're down a camper? Will Mondo and Taka's rivalry continue to heat up? And will I get any~more un-bear-ably wonderful? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

The camera cut to Kiyotaka and Mondo, standing outside their cabin, awkwardly wondering what to do.

"Neither of us fuckin' won," Mondo sighed in irritation.

"But neither of us lost either, technically," Kiyotaka pointed out.

After a brief pause, both boys came to a decision.

"Sleep on the floor?" Kiyotaka suggested.

"Eh, why the Hell not?"

* * *

 **Episode 3: "Sleep for Your Life"- The End.**

 **Campers Remaining: 20**

 **Votes:**  
 **Hiro- Celestia, Chiaki, Hifumi, Hiro (forgot to vote), Ibuki, Leon, Mukuro, Nekomaru, Teruteru**  
 **Celestia- Makoto**  
 **Teruteru- Kyoko**

 **So yeah, there goes Hiro. I don't think anyone is particularly upset, or cares, and yeah I'm the same. I really didn't have any plans for him and he was never going to be a long-term character, so being an UTR early boots seemed right. Like with Mahiru, I actually like Hiro just fine in the series, I just needed an early elimination.**

 **And that's it for this one! As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite/follow!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuutiful day!**

 **-Brian**


	4. Shocking, Isn't It?

**New episode! You know what to do!**

* * *

The camera opens up to reveal Monokuma and Monomi standing atop the statue.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Monokuma excitedly greeted. "I'm your outstanding host- Monokuma!"

"And I'm Usami- or rather, _Monomi_ ," the rabbit glared at her counterpart for a brief moment before giving the camera a smile.

"So anyway," Monokuma began the recap by shoving Monomi off the statue, "Taka tried to rally the Berserker Bears together after their loss, but all it did was put distance between Byakuya and Gundham and the rest of the team."

"How sad," wept Monomi as she climbed back up. "Meanwhile, the Rubbish Rabbits were in good spirits after their first win. Well, Kyoko is a bit worried about Nekomaru's loyalties and Celestia didn't seem to like Hiro very much, but everyone was still very happy!" Monomi was then shoved off again.

"Boring!" Monokuma jeered. "So the challenge last time was a simple endurance test: Be the last person awake without any sleep. It was a real close match, let me tell you!"

"But in the end, Byakuya barely edged out the win for his team!" Monomi added after climbing back up again.

"But that's not all that went down," Monokuma chuckled. "You see, during the challenge, it seemed someone got a little antsy and stole Chiaki's panties! Not a week in, and we're already heading down this road? I guess that's the price you pay for having teenagers that would hump a plastic bottle if they'd get off on it."

"Anyway," shuddered a grossed-out Monomi, "Suspicion at first was on Makoto, but after a sweep around the cottages, it was revealed that Hiro was the culprit!" She was then again shoved down by Monokuma.

"No prizes for guessing who left after that stunning revelation," he joked. "Plus, he also revealed a new rule: The self-vote! If for whatever reason you don't cast a vote in time at elimination, it will automatically count as a vote against yourself! Sure it didn't matter much considering the count was really big, but still something to take note of for the future!"

"Stupid brother!" Monomi yelled as she got back up. "Don't try and trick the audience like that! Anyway, though Hiro was eliminated because of stealing the panties, it seemed like Makoto and Kyoko suspect that their might be more to this?"

After shoving off Monomi yet again, Monokuma asked the audience, "So, was Hiro really framed for the panty the? And if so, can Makoto and Kyoko prove it? Will Chihiro continue to whine about being weak? Can Sonia manage to get through to Gundham? And just what fresh challenge awaits our teens?"

"Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!" Monomi finished, shoving Monokuma off the statue for a change.

* * *

The camera faded away for the title sequence and faded back in once it was finished. After some shopping of Jabberwock, it focused on Chihiro, who was walking around the hotel pool. She let out a sigh.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** I know it's stupid to be all depressed given that we won and all, but I can't help it. I didn't do so well throughout the last challenge and even during the roshambo thing, I didn't do that great. I'm worried that if I don't shape up soon, I'll be the next to go.

* * *

Not noticing where she was going, Chihiro ended up bumpinh into someone. Her eyes shrink when she realized it was Mondo.

"Any particular reason why you're pacing around like a jackass?" he asked.

"Well, you see... Mondo, be honest with me: If we lost the Awake-a-Thon, who would you have voted for?"

"Real talk? Probably you," he admitted. "No offense, but you're kinda weak and as much as Byakuya pisses me off, he at least pulls his weight when the time comes."

"I see," Chihiro nodded, full of shame and sadness. "Thanks for your honesty." As she was about to leave, Mondo stopped her.

"Hey, wait a second!" he demanded. "Don't start crying on me! If you've gotta problem, then do somethin' about it! Ya keep sayin' your weak, so get fuckin' stronger then!"

Chihiro's eyes widened. "Get stronger? You really think I can do that?"

"Tch, Hell if I know," Mondo replied, looking away from his teammate's hopeful gaze. "But it's what I'd do if I were you. Better than just sittin' around, feeling sorry for yourself."

Chihiro paused to take in her teammate's words for a minute and then nodded. "You're right, Mondo," she said. "If nothing else, I have to try and get stronger. I don't want to be a burden to you all, so... From now on, I'll try my best!"

Mondo grinned a bit. "Good to hear. Just don't go pushin' yourself to much. Ya ain't much use to us if yer keeled over or some shit."

This got Chihiro to laugh a bit, which in turn made Mondo blush.

* * *

 **Mondo:** Don't read to deeply into that, alright? I just can't stand girls crying is all.

 **Chihiro:** That was really nice of Mondo to cheer me up just now. Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems after all.

* * *

In their shared cabin, Ibuki was in the middle of telling Chiaki a story about her band.

"... and that's why we're not allowed back in that hotel," Ibuki finished. "On the upside, it was pretty fun until Rio pulled out the beer."

"Your band sounds pretty fun," the gamer girl said.

"Definitely not a dull moment to be had around us," Ibuki grinned. "So, what's your home life like, Chiaki?"

"Not as exciting as yours, really," she admitted. "I go to school, play games, live my family, hang out with my boyfriend-"

"Ex-squeeze me!?" Ibuki interrupted. "Did Ibuki just hear what she thought she had heard? Chiaki has a special someone back home?!"

"Yeah," Chiaki blushed. "His name's Hajime. We met on the first day of high school and ended up being good friends. A few months ago, he finally asked me out and I said yes. You see, I kinda had a crush on him for a while now, so I was really happy he finally asked me."

Ibuki cooed. "That's sweet!" she said. "Honestly, Ibuki hasn't had a solid relationship in a while, maybe she might snag a boy or girl of her own..."

"Good luck," nodded Chiaki before realizing what Ibuki just said. "Wait did you say "boy _or_ girl'?"

* * *

 **Ibuki:** Ever since the last challenge, Ibuki has made it her sworn duty to keep Chiaki happy! It was Ibuki's fault that dirty thief got in our cabin in the first place, so consider this my act of penance!

 **Chiaki:** (yawns) I get what she's trying to do, but Ibuki doesn't need to be so hard on herself. We voted out Hiro the other day, so no more panty thief.

* * *

At the Usami Corral, Gundham was observing the cows graze when Sonia walked up to him.

"Ah, right on time," the chunnibyou drawled.

"Good day, Gundham," Sonia said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that I've moved into Hiro's old cottage," he remarked. "At last, I may sleep in a bed and not worry about Nekomaru's snoring keeping me up until the break of dawn."

"I'm actually surprised you moved in there considering what went down at the last challenge," Sonia admitted. Gundham scoffed in return.

"Any idiot could see that Hiro was innocent," he remarked, turning his head to the side. "It was a matter of poor timing and him being an utter fool that doomed him."

Sonia gasped. "Then, do you know who _was_ the thief?"

"No, and I honestly don't care," Gundham rebuked. "As long as they remain wise and do not involve me with their schemes, the fiend may do as he wishes."

"But what if they decide to strike again!?" she pointed out, not bothering to hide her shock and disappointment with Gundham's actions.

"Then they are an even bigger fool than I percived them to be," he calmly replied. When he saw Sonia's face, still showing signs of irritation with him, Gundham sighed and departed, making sure to hide his face within his scarf.

For her part, Sonia stood next to a tree and groaned, obviously getting upset with her lack of progress with her teammate.

* * *

 **Sonia:** Try as I might, it seems like nothing I'm doing is getting through to him. (pouts) I'm starting to wonder if I'm just wasting my time as much as his.

 **Gundham:** Make no mistake, I do not care if I've disappointed that delusional girl. (tightens his scarf)

* * *

Makoto and Kyoko were in the latter's cabin, discussing about who might have been the one who framed Hiro. They chose Kyoko's cabin because it was a single meaning nobody could barge in and intrude on them.

"We can assume that the culprit was most likely one of the boys," Kyoko said as she looked over the list of suspects. "Not that I wouldn't put it past certain girls here, but it wouldn't make sense for any of them to do it."

"And it's obviously not Hiro or myself," Makoto added. "We can also rule out Leon while we're at it. He's my roommate and while he may be a bit perverted, he'd never do something like this."

"Normally, I would be a bit more hesitant in agreeing, but yes," she nodded. "For all of his bluster, he was among the most against the act."

"It couldn't be Mondo or Taka since they spent the whole time at the challenge together," Makoto continued, putting his finger to his chin as he started to think about the remaining suspects.

"Not to mention how out-of-character it would be for either of them," Kyoko agreed. "Next is Hifumi. While he claims to be interested in 2D women, I've noticed the way he looks at Celestia as of late. Perhaps he might be hiding something?"

"Maybe...?" Makoto shrugged before letting out a sigh. "I really don't like having to go around suspecting people like this."

"That's your open nature talking again," Kyoko pointed out with an eyeroll. "You have an innate desire to believe in the best of everyone you meet, but simply put, it's impossible." This reminder only further lowered his morale, making Kyoko sigh.

"Remember Makoto, this person was going to throw you to the wolves and succeeded in doing so with Hiro. Do you want them to get away with this?"

Makoto shook his head. "N-No. Definitely not."

"Then for the time being, you must put aside your personal feelings and focus on finding the real thief."

Makoto nodded, his face regaining it's earlier determination. "Thanks, Kyoko," he said, giving her one of his trademark smiles.

* * *

 **Makoto:** For as closed-off as she can be at times, Kyoko actually is a nice person at heart. Really smart, too.

 **Kyoko:** I probably should also have mentioned that this is a competition with only one person allowed to achieve victory in the end. But that would only have further lowered him. If he and I are to work together in this case, I need Makoto at 100% at all times.

* * *

A little while passed and the two eventually exited the cabin. Hina- who was nearby- turned to the first person she saw to talk about it, which turned out to be Kiyotaka.

"Did you see that!?" she excitedly asked him. "I bet they were totally hooking up in there. Though I have to admit, I didn't peg them for each other's type."

"It's indecent is what it is!" Kiyotaka loudly objected. "A man and a woman alone in the same cabin!? Unacceptable!"

"Oh come on," Hina rolled her eyes, "it probably wasn't anything that serious, I was just joking. Besides, there's nothing wrong with two people sharing a cabin if their friends, just ask me and Sakura."

"You're even worse than they are!" Kiyotaka accused. "I don't know what Monokuma was thinking having a boy and a girl bunk together-"

"Taka, I _am_ a girl," calmly replied Sakura, who had wandered over after overhearing Kiyotaka's shouting. For his part, the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"R-right, I forgot for a moment..." he nervously said, rubbing his arm awkwardly before walking away in shame.

* * *

 **Kiyotaka:** Now you're probably thinking, "You've been on a team with Sakura for almost a week now. Surely you'd be clued in on her gender by now?" Yo that I say... Well... (starts sweating) ... Everyone has a momentary lapse in memory, do they not!?

 **Sakura:** I'm aware he didn't mean anything by it, however it does hurt a bit to not be recognized as a woman simply due to my appearance. It's a very petty thing to be upset about, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean it's any less annoying.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked. Hina shrugged.

"Just Taka making an idiot of himself... again," she said. "So, what's up, Sakura?"

"I was hoping if you wanted to come join me for a walk," she admitted. Hina nodded with zeal.

"Totally!" Hina pumped her fists in the air repeatedly. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Sakura:** (smiles and closes eyes) Thankfully, I at least have a good friend in Hina.

 **Hina:** (is munching on a donut) Nothing feels better after a good run than a tasty donut and coffee combo!

* * *

Leon was walking up to the dining room when he saw Mukuro standing around. He smiled and waved to his teammate.

"S'up, babe?" he greeted with a wink.

"You're heading to breakfast?" Mukuro asked, ignoring Leon's flirting.

"Yep. Feel like keeping your boy company?"

Mukuro shrugged and the two went up together. When they arrived, they saw a cup being thrown at the wall and Hifumi running faster than either thought possible back into the kitchen.

"What the fuck..." Leon muttered before he and Mukuro spotted Celestia sitting nearby where the cup was thrown looking very impatient.

"Honestly, how hard can the most simple of tasks be... Ah, Mukuro and Leon, _bonjour_." she said, quickly regaining her composure.

"What's this all about?" Mukuro asked.

"I merely asked Hifumi to make me a cup of milk tea, but he keeps getting the recipe wrong," Celestia explained, her irritation returning.

"Y'know, if he keeps messing up, why don't you just make it yourself?" Leon pointed out. "Seems like you're making a bigger deal outta this than there needs to be."

Before Celestia could interject, Hifumi returned with another cup of milk tea. Celestia brought it up to her face and took a whiff of the drink's fragrance and smiled.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked with a smile after drinking her tea.

"This swine is pleased that you are pleased, Miss Ludenberg," Hifumi bowed.

"Wanna go hit the convenience store?" Leon whispered to Mukuro, who whispered back in approval.

* * *

 **Leon:** Those two are just messed up.

 **Mukuro:** Really, Hifumi? (shakes her head)

 **Hifumi:** To serve a woman of Miss Ludenberg's caliber is a true honor. I may be only attracted to women of the 2D variety, but even I know it would be wise to have her as a friend and not an enemy.

 **Celestia:** Hifumi is nothing more than a pig meant for the slaughter house. Still, he amuses me therefore I'll keep him on my side... for now.

* * *

At the airport, Byakuya was taking a stroll when he came across Akane, currently running around on the luggage claim area.

"I'm sure there's context behind this," he muttered while shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's called "Trying to help the team out", you should try it sometime," she replied, jumping off and facing him.

"I'm sorry, which one of us won the last challenge for the team?" Byakuya sneered. "And just who was the first one out?"

"Yeah and that's why I'm training right now," Akane nodded. "That won't happen to me again! Count on it!"

"The day I count on you is the day Mondo decides to get a haircut," Byakuya retorted before departing.

"Yeah, keep talking shit, Pretty Boy!" Akane shouted at him, pounding a fist into her hand.

* * *

 **Akane:** (scratches her head) Man, that guy is a pain...

 **Byakuya:** Akane is the biggest moron on this team, if that's somehow possible. No amount of her alleged "training" will prepare her for one of Monokuma's carnival games. Still, I won't stop her. If that's how she wants to waste her time, then that's her business.

* * *

As Akane continued her run, Junko came by.

"Yo," Akane greeted her teammate while still paying attention to what she was currently doing.

"Hey," Junko nodded. "So, uh, what's this?"

"Training," Akane gruffly replied. "Gotta get in shape for whatever Monokuma's got in store for us."

"Cool," Junko smiled. "Don't push yourself to hard though, kay? You're not much use to us if you're all exhausted and junk, y'know?"

"That's the same thing Coach told me," Akane nodded before realizing what she just said.

"Coach?" Junko asked, confused with what Akane was saying.

"You know, my gymnastics coach," Akane lied casually, hoping that it would settle the matter.

"Oh," Junko nodded. Suddenly, the monitor turned on revealing Monokuma.

"Would everyone please report to the beach on the second island? Iiiit's challenge time!" he exclaimed before the monitor shut off.

"Kick ass!" Akane cheered, jumping off the conveyor. "Let's go!" Akane rushed out the door with Junko following at a normal pace, chuckling at her teammate's antics.

* * *

 **Akane:** (facepalms) Stellar job with that secret-keeping, Owari. 10 outta 10, really.

 **Junko:** So Akane's lying, obviously. Scandalous~!

* * *

At the beach, Nekomaru and Teruteru were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Good call on coming here," Teruteru said, combing through his pompadour."

Nekomaru shrugged. "I just wanted to check out the second island a bit more. Why'd you tag along?"

Teruteru laughed, "And miss out on a chance to spend some time with you? Impossible." Nekomaru blushed a bit.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** That guy, I swear...

 **Teruteru:** What can I say, I just love~ a man whose muscles are bigger than I am. (winks)

* * *

Soon, the twenty teens had arrived, awaiting Monokuma's next torture.

"Today's challenge will involve divulging into some _personal_ matters," he told them.

"What does he mean by personal?" Sonia asked.

"I'm afraid to find out," admitted Leon.

"How did you find out their personal stuff, anyway?" Monomi whispered to her counterpart.

"Their friends and family," he whispered back. "Now then, let's get things started!" Monokuma pulled out a switch that when activated made two large bleachers appear from under the water.

"Now andele!" he commanded. The contestants sighed and swam out to the bleachers.

* * *

 **Byakuya:** How can a two-bit reality TV show afford something like this?

 **Chiaki:** Is it even legal to be doing a challenge like this?

* * *

"Everyone all settled in?" Monokuma asked the teens.

"Fuck off and die," Mondo growled.

"For today's challenge, I'll ask a team a secret from one of the other team's players and they have to match it to that respective person," explained Monokuma. "If they get it right, they'll get a point. If not, well... You'll find out soon enough. First to six wins. Now since they won the last challenge, the Berserker Bears will go first. Are you ready?"

"Not really," Junko joked.

"Question the First, which Rubbish Rabbit has horrible burn scars on their hands?"

"Ow..." Ibuki winced.

"Guys," Chihiro whispered, getting his teammates attention. "I think I know who it is."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked. The smaller girl whispered to her team so that the Rabbits wouldn't overhear.

"Need an answer, Bears," Monokuma popped up.

"The answer is Kyoko," Kiyotaka said. "My apologies."

Kyoko noticed the looks her team was giving her and sighed. "I didn't want that getting out, but yes."

"Point to the Bears!" Monokuma declared, adding a point to the Bears' score.

Makoto noticed how upset his friend was, but sensed that she wasn't in the mood to talk right now, so he let it be.

* * *

 **Mondo:** Props to the kid, looks like she found something she's good at.

 **Kyoko:** I suppose given my gloves, the answer was obvious. Still, I'd rather such a personal secret not get out especially on live television.

 **Chihiro:** (looks sad) Kyoko, if you're watching this, I'm really sorry for outing that. But I can't afford to lose this challenge.

* * *

"Next question!" Monokuma announced. "For the Rabbits, which Bear has a relationship outside of the show?"

After a brief deliberattion, the Rubbish Rabbits arrived at an answer.

"We're gonna say Junko," Ibuki declared. "A super-famous model like her has to be seeing somebody!"

Junko laughed. "Guilty as charged," she admitted. "Sorry, Yasuke baby~!"

"Naturally," Leon sighed in disappointment as the Rabbits received a point.

"For the Bears, which Rabbit has been rejected by everyone in their school?" Monokuma asked.

"It's definitely Leon," Akane suggested. "I mean, every girl here's turned him down like eight times already."

"Can we really jump to that conclusion?" Byakuya rebutted.

"If that dick thinks it's a bad idea, then we're definitely going for it!" Mondo said. "Yo, shitty bear! It's Leon!"

"Hey, fuck off! It's not me!" Leon shouted.

"Incorrect! The answer we were looking for was Teruteru!" Monokuma replied before pressing a button. The Bears were all electrocuted from their seats.

"What the heck was that for!?" Kiyotaka demanded.

"Your punishment for getting the answer wrong, of course!" Monokuma casually replied. "Oh, and for insulting me..." He pushed the button again, shocking the Bears.

"So, who was the one with the bad idea?" Byakuya sneered at Mondo, who flipped him off in response.

* * *

 **Mondo:** (looks down) Well, shit.

 **Hina:** (rubs her temples) For crying out loud, Mondo...

 **Teruteru:** Meh, their loss really.

* * *

"Next question: Which Bear earned over a million-"

"It's Byakuya," deadpanned Kyoko.

"Yeah, it's him," the bear admitted, granting the Rabbits their second point. "But don't interrupt me again!" He pressed the button, shocking the team.

"I'm starting to miss the Awake-a-Thon," Mukuro muttered.

"Question Number Five! Which Rabbit hit the winning run for their school's baseball team? asked Monokuma.

"I think it's, well..." Chihiro began before trailing off.

"If you have something to say, then say it," Gundham glared.

"Gundham, stop antagonizing her!" Sonia demanded. Gundham surprisingly listened and did as she said.

"Y'know what my favorite song is called?" Monokuma asked. ""Today"!"

"It's Leon!" Chihiro shouted.

"Why do you always pick me?" Leon asked as the Bears scored another point.

"I didn't know you played baseball," a surprised Makoto said.

"Used to, Kotes, used to," the redhead insisted.

"The score is 2 to 2," Monomi declared. "It's still anyone's game, so everyone, keep doing your best!"

"Quiet in the Peanut Gallery!" Monokuma shouted, pressing the button and shocking his sister.

"Asshole..." Akane muttered.

"For the Rubbish Rabbits," the host said, "which Bear stole their brother's motorbike for a joyride when they were 12?"

"Definitely Mondo," Celestia said, twirling a lock of hair, seeming more bored than anything. "He is the one who keeps bringing up a motorcycle gang,."

"Yeah, it's me," Mondo admitted, looking slightly depressed as the Rabbits gained their fourth point.

"You okay, big guy?" Hina asked, concerned for him.

"Yeah..." the biker mumbled.

"If you're sure..." a partially-unconvinced Kiyotaka said.

* * *

 **Ibuki:** This is so nerve-racking! (raises her hands in the air) I don't know what's worse, getting electrocuted or having my deepest secrets revealed!? It's all too much!

 **Mondo:** (sighs) I fuckin' hate this show.

 **Kiyotaka:** Though we may not get along, Mondo is my teammate and I certainly don't want to see him depressed. (puts his fist near his chin) I wonder what I can do to help him...

* * *

"Which Rabbit has been banned from performing at twelve different locations in their home town?" After a brief deliberation, the Bears arrived at an answer.

"It's Ibuki!" Hina declared confidently.

"Guilty as charged!" the musician admitted. "Often literally."

"Excellent job, Chihiro!" Sonia complimented as the Bears scored their next point. Chihiro blushed in response.

"Indeed, you're on fire today!" added Kiyotaka.

"Hey, you guys smell that?" Junko asked. "Smells like cooked Rabbit to me."

"Yeah, keep talking!" Teruteru shot back.

"He's right, we're not out of this yet, guys!" Makoto added. "It's still 3-3, we can still win this!"

"Alright!" Nekomaru shouted. "Bring on the next question, Monokuma! Hit us with your best shot!"

"Please don't tempt him," deadpanned Celestia.

Monokuma read, "Which Bear once spent a whopping five minutes straight underwater?"

It only took a few seconds for the Rubbish Rabbits to arrive at an answer. "Hina," Mukuro told the host.

"Yep!" Hina chirped.

"How could you train your body to do that?" Akane asked. "Sounds badass."

"Lots and lots of practice."

"Over to the Berserker Bears," Monokuma said. "Which Rabbit has naturally pink hair?"

"Impossible!" Gundham declared. "Nobody in the world could naturally have that color of hair."

"One of them has to," Sakura shook her head.

"Could it be... Celestia?" Sonia answered.

" _Pardon_?" Celestia asked. "And just how did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Um, gut feeling?" the European nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, no," Monokuma said, shocking the Bears again. "We were looking for Chiaki."

* * *

 **Chiaki:** (currently snoring)

 **Nekomaru:** If there's one upside to this challenge, it's getting to know more about everyone. Even if it's not the way I'd prefer...

 **Sonia:** Well, I feel like a proper fool now. (sighs)

* * *

"Next question! Which Bear once accidentally hacked into a private security counsolant's private messages?"

"How!?" Hifumi incredulously asked.

"I wanna say, Chihiro?" Leon asked.

"I didn't mean too..." she blushed.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Hina joked.

"Assuming she has one," Byakuya remarked.

"The score's 5-3! Remember, it's first to six!" Monokuma reminded. "Bears, don't fail me now!"

"We will totally fail you now!" Byakuya spoke up.

"Which Rabbit spent two summers at boot camp?" Monokuma asked.

"I know this one!" Junko said. "It's Mukuro, she told me as much last night."

"Correct," Mukuro frowned.

"You were in boot camp?" Chiaki asked.

"It's not that big a deal," she shrugged before looking away.

"You okay?" Mukuro looked up to see a concerned Makoto.

"J-just fine," she stammered.

"Back to me, please and thank you very much," Monokuma impatiently said. "Rabbits, this next question might decide the game so listen up! Which Bear was voted "Most Likely to be Arrested" in middle school.

"It can't be Mondo, since he was already used," Kyoko reasoned, ignoring the biker's indignant yell.

"Perhaps it's Mr. Tanaka?" Hifumi proposed. Since they had no better options, that was what they went with... Only to receive a shock for their troubles.

"The answer was none other than... Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Monokuma declared.

"Who the fuck would think Taka would be arrested?" Akane asked.

"I can think of a reason," Byakuya vaguely said, making the prefect sink into his seat a bit.

"It's none of our business is what it is," Sakura reminded everybody. "Let's move on with the challenge. This is making Taka uncomfortable."

"Yeah, can we?" Hina added.

"Alright, alright," Monokuma relented. "Next question!"

* * *

 **Junko:** Sorry, Mukuro, but my team kinda needs the points. Though the despair they'd get from losing after coming so close... Puhuhuhu!

 **Kiyotaka:** (trying to hide his depression) I... never bought my middle school yearbook... I didn't think they thought so little of me...

 **Makoto:** (rubs the back of his head) Why was Mukuro acting so weird? Maybe I'll ask her after the challenge.

* * *

"Which Rabbit wet the bed until the fifth grade?" Monokuma asked. Everyone on the Rabbits looked at each other before scooting away slightly.

"Hate to guess, but is it... Makoto?" Mondo asked, unsure of his answer.

"W-why would you think it's me!?" a flustered Makoto asked.

"Survey says: Yes!" Monokuma announced. The boy in question groaned and put his hood over his face.

"That's... That's just lame, man," Leon sighed.

"Onwards to our next question! Remember, Rabbits, it's 5-All so whoever gets a question right now will win Immunity! No pressure, right?"

"Get on with it!" Teruteru told the bear.

"Yes, get on with it!" Hifumi added.

"Yeah, get on with it!" piped in Chihiro.

"Yes, get on with it- ah!" Monomi was shocked again when she joined in.

"This is for the win, Rabbits: Which Bear once got suspended for fighting over the class hamster?"

"Um, is it..." Chiaki yawned.

"Don't fall asleep now!" Ibuki grabbed Chiaki's shoulders and shook her awake.

"It's Gundham!" she shouted as she tried to quell her dizziness.

"And you would be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Correct!" Monokuma declared.

"The Rubbish Rabbits are the winners! Love-Love!" Monomi joyfully announced before being electrocuted yet again.

"Damn," Sakura muttered.

""Damn" is right, Sakura," Monokuma nodded. "Because not only did you lose and must vote out another teammate, but you lost out on getting a free screening of "The Wizard of Monomi" over on the third island. Sucks to be youuu!"

* * *

 **Ibuki:** (dancing in the seat) Oh yeah, we won again!

 **Chiaki:** It was nothing, really... (blushes while rubbing an arm)

 **Mondo:** Sonva bitch...

 **Byakuya:** No words can describe the dissappointment I'm feeling right now. (adjusts glasses)

* * *

Later, at the movie theater, Makoto was grabbing some snacks when he saw Mukuro.

"Oh hey, there you are!" he greeted. "Why were you so late?" He was ignored however, Mukuro merely walking into the theater.

"Real nice, huh?" asked a voice from behind. Makoto jumped a bit before seeing it was Leon.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled. "Hey, you feel like ditching?"

"Uh, why?" the brunet asked, confused.

"Because that movie's a steaming pile, man!" Leon replied, as if it were a given. "I'd rather be playing baseball again!"

"I guess so," Makoto shrugged. As the boys walked, Leon took notice of the soda hia roommate was holding and grinned.

"Sure you wanna drink all that?" he teased. "Wouldn't want to have another accident, y'know?"

Makoto glared and walked off.

"Ah, come in dude, I was just bustin'!" Leon insisted, trying to catch up.

* * *

 **Leon:** Gimme a break, I didn't think he'd take it that hard!

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel, Kyoko was calmly sitting down and drinking some tea when someone can you to her.

" _Bonsour_ ," Celestia greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough," Kyoko cooly replied.

"Ah, so blunt," Celestia observed. "You realize such an attitude is not ideal in this kind of environment, no?"

"Did you come here just to criticize me?" Kyoko asked, annoyed. "Not that I care for your opinion, but I'd appreciate it if-"

" _Non, non,_ " the Lolita insisted. "I wanted to chat a bit with you, if you please?"

"What about?" Celestia kept her smile.

"I will be direct with you," she said. "How would you feel about forming an alliance with me?"

Kyoko seemed unaffected. "Alliance?"

"You and I are obviously the smartest on this team, not that that is saying much," Celestia complimented. "It would be in out mutual benefit to partner together, wouldn't you agree?"

"There is a merit to it," Kyoko admitted. "Can you give me some time to think it over?"

"Of course," Celestia nodded. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I hope you are well." And then, she departed.

As she walked down the hotel, Hifumi came up to her. "Did Miss Kirigiri go for it!" he asked.

"She will," Celestia nonchalantly said. "It would be foolish to turn my offer down considering her position."

* * *

 **Celestia:** I was not lying when I said Kyoko was among the smartest here. It would be more beneficial to have her as an ally than an enemy. With Hifumi already on my side and Kyoko likely joining, I will become even closer to taking control of this team.

 **Kyoko:** (looks deep in thought) There are several pros to having an alliance, but this early in the game? And with Celestia of all people? That requires a bit more thought.

 **Hifumi:** (blushes) Miss Ludenberg is truly amazing. It is an honor to be working alongside her.

* * *

Nekomaru, Ibuki, Chiaki and Teruteru had just left the theater. Mukuro had left earlier, claiming the movie was "Craptacular".

"It wasn't that bad," Nekomaru insisted.

"It kinda was, dude," Teruteru shook his head.

"Yeah, but it beats having to vote another person off!" Ibuki cheered. "And it's all thanks to Chiaki!"

"Ibuki, please..." Chiaki blushed.

"How adorable," Teruteru swooned before Ibuki pushed him back.

"She's taken, remember?" the other girl scolded.

"Oh, and you?" the small boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no." Nekomaru and Chiaki both laughed at the blatant rejection while Teruteru pouted.

"But for real, it's good to see things back to normal on this team," Chiaki smiled.

"Yeah, with that no-account jerkface Hiro gone, we can finally move like the well-oiled machine we're supposed to be!" Nekomaru shouted.

Ibuki and Chiaki cleared out their eyes while Teruteru snickered at Nekomaru's word choice.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** I for one am glad to have come here! Gahahahaha!

 **Teruteru:** (looks nervous) He's right, we're a team and we'll get through anything together. (chuckles nervously) Yeah...

* * *

The Berserker Bears were walking to Monokuma Rock for the next voting ceremony.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling right now?" Hina asked, breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"No, you're the only one here. Congratulations," Byakuya sarcastically replied.

"Do you have to be such a dick all the time?" Mondo growled.

"Do you have to be such a Neanderthal?" the heir asked back.

"Don't bother," Kiyotaka told his roommate. "He's not worth it."

"Oh, an Ishimaru claiming someone isn't worth wasting time? How rich," Byakuya sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, tough guy, enlighten us," Akane added, cracking her fingers.

"That's enough," Sakura chided everyone. "If there's a problem, we can settle it at the vote."

"Finally, you say something worthwhile," Byakuya scoffed.

* * *

 **Akane:** Last vote was bit f a tough call. This one, not so much.

 **Byakuya:** And again, the moment I open my mouth, they all get offended.

 **Chihiro:** (looks nervous) I don't think I'm going anywhere since I helped the team a lot this time. But, I can't help but feel paranoid.

 **Gundham:** Whom shall I vote for? Irrelevant.

 **Hina:** (looks annoyed) Ugh, I am so sick of that four-eyed lemon! He's done for tonight.

 **Junko:** Meh. (shrugs)

 **Kiyotaka:** (clenches fists while struggling to remain calm)

 **Mondo:** As if I didn't feel enough like shit for votin' out Mahiru... (pounds fist into hand)

 **Sakura:** (looks passive) For all of his bluster, Byakuya is a potentially strong competitor. Would it be right to vote him out so early simply for his disagreeable personally?

 **Sonia:** (tugs her barette) Oh, I wish I didn't have to vote for anyone...

* * *

Soon, the ten, soon to be nine, Berserker Bears all stood at their respective podiums. The elimination room had remained mostly the same, with one noticable addition.

"Before we start, there's something I'd like to ask," Gundham said. "What is the meaning of this?" He pointed to the seat that was between him and Sonia, which used to be Mahiru's. In its place was a mural of sorts having a black-and-white photo of their fallen teammate with a pair of film negatives colored pink crossed over her face like an "x".

"Just because she's not here doesn't mean she's gone!" Monokuma said as though as if it were obvious. "Friendship should overcome all boundaries!"

"You're despicable!" Monomi cried from her usual spot.

"And you're annoying so it evens out," Monokuma shot back. "Now you all know the drill from last time, right? Then let the debate commence!"

"The fuck's the point?" Mondo scoffed. "We're voting for Byakuya."

"Is that so?" the boy in question passively asked. "Why?"

"You're joking, right?" Hina asked.

"He's gotta be," Akane nodded. "No one is this oblivious."

"Says the person who traded gray matter for extra mammary glands," Byakuya snarked.

"The fuck you say!?" Akane shouted, gripping tightly to her podium.

"Enough," Sakura calmly told her. "Byakuya, tell us why we should not vote you off." Kiyotaka's eyes widened.

"Sakura, what are you-?"

"Regardless of my feelings, I believe that he should be allowed to present a case for himself. I believe he deserves that much."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded. "While I admit I may come off as standoffish, it isn't without reason. I merely believe that working on my own is for my best benefit. True this currently a team game, but only one of us can win in the end. And I'll do whatever I need to to win and you are all thinking likewise. In addition, I've done my best to assist the team when the time came for it."

"All valid," Gundham nodded.

"But what about all the name-calling and distancing yourself from the team?" Sonia asked. "How is that in any way justifiable?"

"Oh, have I hurt your feelings?" Byakuya sneered. "Whether you like it or not, you need me more than I need you. If you want to doom this team, then go ahead and vote me out. See what happens."

"N-no!" said a surprising voice. Everyone turned to see that it belonged to Chihiro of all people.

"What did you just say?" Byakuya frowned.

Chihiro gulped and was visibily trembling, but stood her ground. ""W-we don't need you! All you do is sit around and t-treat us like dirt! I don't want that kind of person on my team and neither should anyone else!"

The room was dead silent. Nobody could have seen Chihiro stand up to Byakuya coming and didn't know what to do.

"Well if that's all, then let's get on with the vote!" Monokuma declared. "Be triple-xtremely sure you don't pull a Hiro and not vote in time! Now who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be!?"

After the votes were cast, the screens turned on to reveal the roulette again. After a brief spin, all three screens landed on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... And the third person voted out of Total Drama Island is... Byakuya Togami!" Monokuma declared.

"Hmph," the voted-out teen scoffed before quietly departing.

"And don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" Mondo shouted while flipping him off.

"Or do, like we care," Akane said.

"And props to Chihiro!" Hina cheered, hugging the smaller girl. "Way to stand up to that jerk!"

"Um, t-thanks..." Chihiro gulped as she tried keeping her face away from Hina's... unmentionables. The others, even Gundham, had a hearty laugh.

* * *

The camera cut to Monokuma who was in his recliner, ready for the outro.

"And another one bites the dust," he said nonchalantly, drinking his martini. "What'll happen next time, who knows? Tune in to find out! Peace!"

* * *

 **Episode 4: "Shocking, Isn't It?"- The End**  
 **Contestants Remaining: 19**

 **Vote:**  
 **Byakuya- Akane, Chihiro, Gundham, Hina, Junko, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Sakura, Sonia**  
 **Chihiro- Byakuya**

 **I swear, me disliking Byakuya had no effect on his elimination. In fact, I actually had a few different plans for him, but as I created the boot order, I realized that none of them could realistically work. Besides, I feel that without a central source of antagonism on the Bears, it'll be interesting to see what dynamics form.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing for Byakuya since he pretty much has no filter, but unfortunately this is where he goes. Hope you guys understand.**

 **And that does it until next time! As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **Until next time, ja ne! Have a beauuuutiful day!**  
 **\- Brian**


	5. Jabberwock's Got Talent

**Rise and Shine, Ursine! It's a brand new chapter and let me tell you, this one was a doozy to write. (It's still cool to say "doozy" right?) It's the longest and biggest chapter yet, and to think it's only Episode 5! Well, you know what to do. Enjoy!**

* * *

The camera opened up to reveal Monokuma and Monomi standing atop a table in the hotel's dining area.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! To Total Drama Island!" exclaimed the robotic bear. "I'm your host, Monokuma!"

"And I'm... Monomi," the rabbit sighed.

"Come onnn, sis! Show some enthusiasm!" her brother scolded. "We're gonna recap last week's episode! Isn't that exciting!?"

"I guess so..." Before she knew it however, Monokuma had shoved her off the table and ono the floor. "Owie!"

Monokuma laughed cruelly at his action before addressing the camera. "So last week, Chihiro noticed she wasn't contributing as much as she could be to the team and after an unlikely pep talk from Mondo, she tried her best at the challenge, being the one responsible for most of their correct guesses!"

"Too bad her team still lost," a sad Monomi added as she got up. "Meanwhile on the Rabbits-"

"The _Rubbish_ Rabbits," Monokuma teased.

"Kyoko and Makoto investigated as to who the panty thief might be, while Celestia began to make alliances with certain teammates. And it seems that Hifumi is her right hand man, for better or worse."

"After an _electrifying_ challenge,," snickered Monokuma, "the Bears finally took out Byakuya, who despite his potential usefulness was a total jerk!"

"The Rabbits have won two out of three challenges so far, can they keep it up?" Monomi asked.

"With their big bad guy gone, will the Bears finally get themselves together?" Monokuma added.

"Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!" the duo simultaneously finished.

* * *

The camera faded out for the title sequence and faded back in afterward, choosing to focus on Makoto and Kyoko, who were currently searching Gundham's- formerly Hiro's- cabin.

"He's not gonna like us snooping in here," the short boy pointed out as he checked the closet.

"Not if he doesn't notice," his partner replied, checking under the bed. "And you know, you didn't have to come with me."

"Yeah, but, we're partners here, aren't we?" Makoto asked. "It's not right to just let you do all the work."

"Then stop worrying and search," Kyoko commanded. After a brief silence, Makoto spoke up again.

"So, just what are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" he asked.

Kyoko frowned, he patience starting to run thin. "I already told you, haven't I? It's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

Now it was Makoto's turn to frown. "No, you grabbed me on my way to breakfast, said "follow me" and dragged me over here and told me to start searching. That's why I asked."

Kyoko looked surprised. "I could have sworn..."

"It's not that big a deal," the brunet shrugged. "I should have realized what you were talking about. I'm just glad no one was around at the time, otherwise this would look really bad, y'know?"

"I suppose," she absentmindedly replied before something caught her attention. Kyoko kneeled down under the bed's foot and revealed her find to Makoto.

"A brown hair?" he asked with a yawn.

"Correct," she nodded. "Do you know what time his means?"

"That our guy has brown hair," he replied. "But that's not a lot to go on. I mean, lots of the guys here have brown hair, even Hiro."

"True, it could just be a big coincidence and this s one of Hiro's hair I'm holding," she admitted. "But I feel like I'm onto something with this."

"You know, when you say it like that, you sound like a real detective," Makoto joked, scratching his head.

"You don't say..."

* * *

 **Makoto:** I'm not sure I'm as convinced as Kyoko, but I'll trust her judgement on this one. I know it's weird to let her make all the decisions, but it sounds like she knows what she's talking about. More than I do, at least.

 **Kyoko:** (looks away from the camera at focuses on the wall) It's odd how one can be so oblivious and so perceptive at the same time..

* * *

Hina was jogging along the first island's beach, humming a tune to herself. She stopped to take a deep whiff of the ocean scent and breathed a content sigh.

* * *

 **Hina:** The food may suck, the challenges are awful and the people aren't exactly the best, but this island is just beautiful! If nothing else, I'm glad I got to come to see such a great-looking place! (pumps her fists in the air)

* * *

"Yo!" a voice from behind greeted. Hina turned to see that it was Akane, who grinned at her teammate widely.

"Oh, hi Akane!" Hina greeted back with her own smile. "What's up?"

"Was just about to do some laps around the beach," Akane said, cracking her neck and fingers. Hina winced at this, and Akane took notice.

"It's nothing you did, sorta," the swimmer explained, "I just hate the sound of bones cracking."

"Yeah, but it feels so good," the other girl replied.

"Whatever you say," Hina dismissed before brightening up again. "So you said you were gonna run a few laps? I'll help!"

"Kay," Akane grinned. "Hey, ya wanna makes things intetestin'?"

"How interesting?"

"Whoever can do more laps gets all the donuts at the breakfast cart." This made Hina's eyes widen.

"Oh, don't you threaten my donuts, Owari," she half-jokingly threatened. "You don't wanna know what come next."

Akane's grin grew even wilder. "Try me."

* * *

 **Akane:** (looks about ready to collapse and is panting) Holy... shit... That was... not thought through... all the way.

 **Hina:** (shrugs) Hey, I warned her.

* * *

Teruteru was in the kitchen, making a quick meal for himself.

" _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai ni  
_ _nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru,_ " he sung to himself as he flipped a pancake.

"I see you are a man of dabbling taste," said Hifumi, who had just arrived with Celestia, pushing up his glasses. "More than I can say with some other people."

"Ah, Hifumi, terrible to see you again," deadpanned the cook. "You're looking distasteful as ever. Unlike you, Miss Celes." Teruteru gave her a wink which was returned with an eye roll.

"My apologies, but we are not here to exchange banter," Celestia calmly said, grabbing both boys' attention. "Teruteru, we may have _une petite addition_ to our little group."

"Oh, who is it?" Teruteru asked.

"Miss Kirigiri," Hifumi said. "Miss Ludenberg feels that she may be a valuable ally in the future."

"Your thoughts?" Celestia asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not _against_ the idea of a beautiful woman with a brain to match on my side," the short man began as he finished cooking his breakfast. "And if the rumors are true and she and Makoto are a pair, we'd have a solid five votes in our side. And I'm always been a fan of the saying "You can never have enough friends"."

" _Splendide,"_ Celestia smiled, folding her hands under her chin. Both Hifumi and Teruteru practically melted under it before looking at each other with a weary glance.

* * *

 **Hifumi:** I trust Miss Ludenberg's judgement over eight thousand percent. Mr. Hanamura in the other hand... (adjusts his glasses)

 **Teruteru:** (looks wistful) After our first challenge, Celestia pulled me side and asked me if I wanted to work together with her. As I am no fool, I obviously said "yes". But the same cannot be said for that drooling, unsophisticated Hifumi.

 **Celestia:** Teruteru won the first challenge for the team and he cooks such exquisite meals for us. It would be wise to have him on my side, would it not?

* * *

Mondo was on the second island, outside the restaurant to be specific. He was currently playing in the basketball court nearby. His jacket was on a bench near the hoop. Due to his concentration, he didn't notice Junko walking up to him.

"And Owada rushes through the court, ten seconds left," he narrated to himself as he took the shot. "He shoots... and he scores! The Crazy Diamonds are going to the playoffs!"

"Good job?" Junko unsurely congratulated. Mondo turned to see that he was being watched and gulped inwardly.

"How-?"

"Just in time to see you make the big shot," Junko winked, making Mondo look down so she couldn't see his blush.

"So, how you holdin' up?" the model asked.

"Can't complain," the biker admitted. "Especially with that prick Byakuya gone. That guy was the fuckin' worst."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder if we made the right call," Junko pondered, confusing Mondo. Seeing this, she added, "Well, like, he was an asshole, but he was really good in challenges and since we're on a losing streak right now..."

"Yeah, but he was a punk," Mondo countered. "When I was a kid, my big bro Daiya once told me, "You can be as strong as you want, if you're an asshole, nobody'll listen to ya." Words to live by."

"Your brother sounds like a cool guy," Junko smiled.

"Yeah..." Mondo looked at the ground again, but not in embarrassment this time. Junko sensed this and put on a mask of concern.

"You sure you're okay, big guy?" she asked. He didn't verbally reply, but did give a nod.

"Sorry if I opened up something," she apologized.

"Nah, it's cool," Mondo shook his head. He went to the bench to grab his jacket and leave. Before he could, Junko called out to him.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here!" she exclaimed.

"I'll hold ya to that," he nodded.

* * *

 **Junko:** (is wearing a pair of glasses and is holding a clipboard) Byakuya's out, which l suppose was inevitable, but unfortunate all the same. And now that he's out, the team looks likely to actually start working together. And as much as I don't care for that, even I know when it's time to switch tactics. For now, I'll focus on sabotaging the Rubbish Rabbits. Eventually, my team will crumble in despair, it's just a matter of "when".

 **Mondo:** (is leaning against the wall) I don't like talkin' about Daiya all that much. It's been a couple years, but... (grunts and clenches a fist)

* * *

The camera cut to inside the restaurant, where it focused on the three contestants inside.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" cheered Ibuki as she watched Leon and Nekomaru arm wrestle. Well, more like Leon struggling to keep his arm up whoever Nekomaru was barely putting any effort in. Eventually, Leon's arm gave out and the ex-athlete lost.

"And for the thirty-seventh round in a row, Nekomaru wins!" Ibuki declared, raising the winner's arm up.

"Thirty- _sixth_ ," Leon insisted, in-between breaths. "The first round where he threw me over the table didn't count, remember?"

"Sorry about that... again," Nekomaru apologized. Leon nodded, but still looked upset.

"You look out of it," Ibuki noticed, her concern blatant, "Is everything okay?" The redhead shook his head.

"I'm cool, really," he insisted to Ibuki and Nekomaru's shared skepticism. "Just feeling a bit hazy."

"I'm pretty sure that's the concussion talking," Ibuki remarked.

"Anyone else feel tired?" Leon joked, getting the two to laugh.

"Anyway," Nekomaru said after a brief silence, "what did you guys think of that movie reward from the other night?"

"Is there a synonym for "Super Duper Level Bad"?" Ibuki asked.

"Shit?" Leon suggested, making the three laugh.

 **Leon:** (rubs arm) You're probably wondering where I got the idea of arm-wrestling one of the biggest guys here. I'm doing the same thing.

 **Ibuki:** Seriously, you should be glad they didn't show any of the footage from that movie. (crosses her arms) And Ibuki thought that movie about the goblins was terribad...

 **Nekomaru:** Two wins so far, I like it. I've got some serious hopes for this team. I for one, never had a doubt we'd come together! Gahahahaha!

* * *

Kiyotaka was by the pool, deep in thought. He glared into his reflection, and wasn't pleased with what he saw.

* * *

 **Kiyotaka:** (sighs) Things are not as ideal as they could be right now. We've lost two challenges and two potentially strong teammates thanks to a lack of unity that I contributed in causing. (makes a fist) Darn it! I'm supposed to be a leader, someone my team can look up to! But all I've succeeded in is being a nuisance! Maybe... maybe the team is... better off... (smacks himself) No! I can't lose to this! Get it together, Ishimaru!

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked someone from behind. Kiyotaka turned to see that Sakura was the one who spoke, with Chihiro right behind her. Both girls looked very concerned over him.

"No, I'm not," he admitted. "In fact, I'd say I'm downright awful."

"Oh, why is that?" Chihiro asked before shying away. "Um, if that's ok with you."

"Be honest with me, do you think I'm a bad teammate?" Kiyotaka bluntly asked.

Chihiro and Sakura gave each other a brief look before answering.

"You aren't a _bad_ teammate, Taka," began Sakura.

"But I could be better."

"Yes," the martial artist nodded. "While you mean well, you come off as abrasive and overly harsh. It alienates you from the others, and it was why I voted for you on our first vote."

Kiyotaka nodded silently, absorbing this information.

"But just because things are bad now doesn't mean you can't do anything about it," Chihiro added. "Mondo told me-"

"Whatever _he_ told you was a bunch of-" Kiyotaka stopped in his tracks when he saw the combined of Chihiro's hurt expression and Sakura's disappointed one. He wasn't sure which was worse.

* * *

 **Kiyotaka:** (punches his open palm) Great job, Kiyotaka! Making Mom and Dad _real_ proud! (shakes his head) I'll apologize to Chihiro after the challenge. And maybe see about that advise my "roommate" gave her.

 **Chihiro:** I don't get why he's beating up on himself, but... why take it out on me? (looks down)

 **Sakura:** (crosses her arms) Whatever reasons he might have, there was no excuse for getting angry with her. Especially because his rival might have had a point.

* * *

Chiaki and Mukuro were at the arcade machine in the hotel. Currently, it was Mukuro's turn to play and she was doing rather well.

"I didn't know you were so good at this game, Mukuro," the gamer said.

"This was my sister and mine's favorite game to play when we were kids," she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I've heard you mention your sister a few times, what's she like?" Chiaki asked. "I'm an only child, so I've always been kinda jealous of my friends' brothers and sisters."

Mukuro took a moment to think her answer over. "She's a very... eccentric person. Very prone to mood swings, going from sweet to awful to crazy in seconds, so it's hard to tell what she's thinking. She's a bit reckless and doesn't hesitate to do what she wants. It's a wonder her boyfriend hasn't left her yet."

"Must be rough to live with," the pinkette mused.

Mukuro shook her head. "Not really. Quite the opposite, actually. A few years back, something big happened and we were each other's rock through it all. We may not always get along, but she means the world to me, and I know she feels the same."

Chiaki smiled sadly. "That's a sweet story. ... Um, not to pry, but-"

"I don't know you well enough to talk about it yet," Mukuro bluntly interrupted. Chiaki nodded in understanding and the two went back to their game in peaceful silence.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** Mukuro's sister, if you're watching this, um, you should know you have a great big sister. Or is it "little"? (gets a puzzled look on her face) I know she said they were twins, but which one is the oldest?

 **Mukuro:** (looks apathetic) Chiaki's alright, I suppose.

* * *

Gundham was walking around the second island when he came across the library. Gundham decided to take a peak and saw Sonia in the middle of reading what seemed to be a fascinating book considering her interest in it. He decided against interrupting her in favor of browsing the shelves.

As he browsed, Gundham noticed a statue of Monomi in her Usami form on the ground all smashed up. In its place on the pedestal it once stood upon was one of Monokuma. The Dark Devas all hissed at the likeness of the bear, which amused their master.

"Kekekeke..." he lightly chuckled as he continued his search when he came across a book on training snakes.

"What are you looking for?" The chunni almost jumped before seeing that it was Sonia who startled him. The European looked positively delighted at getting one over on him, it seemed.

"If you _must_ know," he growled lowly, "I was merely browsing through the selections before you decided to interrupt me. And I thought you were reading that novel."

"I was until I saw you come in," admitted Sonia. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough, I suppose," Gundham said, stroking his scarf.

A few minutes of silence passed, both teens unsure of what to say. Eventually, it fell to Sonia to cut the tension.

"Gundham, there's something I should tell you," she began.

"I was about to say the same," he replied. "But you may go first."

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been pushing you to be more open to me," Sonia said, bowing her head. "I shouldn't have been so aggressive and respected your wishes. I just wanted to be your friend, but if that isn't what you want, I'll stop."

For the second time in just a few shirt minutes, Sonia had taken Gundham aback. He thought very carefully about what he should say and then spoke his own mind.

"While I'm glad to hear that, I'm afraid you aren't the only one who is due for an apology," he admitted. "I was standoffish to you when I didn't even know you and after just one vote, I was willing to cut ties with all of you. But after seeing how that worked out for Byakuya, I've come to the conclusion that perhaps I was in the wrong..."

"Do you really mean that?" Sonia asked, her eyes bright.

"Don't push it," Gundham frowned. "In any case, I believe that you and I should behave as though as if this was our first meeting and this past week never existed."

Sonia giggled. "Very well then. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gundham rolled his eyes, but played along all the same. "I am Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice and future conquerer of the world!" He dramatically threw his scarf over his neck and his Dark Devas all poked out of his jacket.

Suddenly, the monitor in the library came to life to reveal Monokuma in his surveillance room. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Attention, assorted teenagers! Please report to the gate to the third island, located at (where else) Jabberwock Park for your next challenge at your earliest convenience. That of course, means now. See you soon!"

"Well no time like the present, at least I think the saying goes," Sonia chirped as she and her new friend went to their destination.

"Wait, what was that book about anyway?" Gundham asked Sonia.

She smiled. "Serial killers!" In return, Gundham's skin grew slightly paler, which was saying a lot.

* * *

 **Gundham:** It is not very often that I am forced to reassess my opinions, but not even I am perfect. (turns away) I am aware the others will not be as forgiving as Sonia, but I will do my best to prove my sincerity.

 **Sonia:** I for one am glad this mess between Gundham and myself is sorted out. (smiles widely) I pray that he and I can move forward together as friends.

* * *

Once all nineteen teens arrived at their destination, Monokuma and Monomi led them through the gate into the island.

"What do you think he'll make us do this time?" Chihiro asked, getting a shrug from Junko.

"Fuck if I know," replied Mondo. "Not like it matters, though."

"Whatever it is, it'll probably be really humiliating or really dumb," Akane scoffed.

"Not that they need be mutually exclusive," added Gundham, making Sonia giggle.

"Don't be discouraged!" Kiyotaka told his team. "It's true that whatever Monokuma has in store for us will most undoubtedly be awful, but we can't act so defeated. If we're to win, we must maintain some positivity!"

"Taka's right," nodded Hina, pumping her fists. "Turn those frowns upside down, Bears! We're taking home the gold for sure this time!"

"Agreed," nodded Sakura. "Let's all try our best."

* * *

 **Junko:** (gags) All this "power of friendship" crap is gonna give me diabetes...

 **Sakura:** Perhaps Taka has taken our discussion earlier to heart.

 **Mondo:**... What? (looks annoyed) I got nothin' to fuckin' say. Don't frickin' call me in here if you're not gonna get somethin' outta it.

* * *

Over on the Rabbits, the team was having a similar conversation/pep talk.

"What are the odds we're gonna get electrocuted two challenges in a row?" Nekomaru asked.

"With Monokuma? Very likely," Kyoko answered.

"And the odds of the reward sucking serious taint?" Leon added, nodding to Makoto, who merely ignored him, making the ex-athlete annoyed.

"Even more so, I'd wager," Hifumi sighed, earning a nod from Celestia.

"Let's not get all down, guys!" Ibuki insisted. "We're two for three so far, remember? Let's grin and bare it for now, okie-dokie?"

"Bare it, you say?" Teruteru snickered making Mukuro shook her head in disapproval.

"Yeah, can you just not?" Chiaki added. "When you say stuff like that, it makes us all uncomfortable, you know."

* * *

 **Chiaki:** (yawns) I don't want to be rude, but Teruteru is really annoying me.

 **Teruteru:** I am aware that certain... mannerisms of mine may rub some of the others the wrong way. But it's not that big of deal, right? I'm one of the most powerful members of this team, after all. And as long as that rings true, there's really nothing they can do about it. (shrugs)

 **Leon:** He's been like this since the other night- Makoto, I mean. (leans against wall) Is he still on about that dumb joke? Grow a sense of humor, why don't ya?

* * *

At last, the party arrived at their destination, a nightclub located in the middle of the island.

"Welcome one and all, to Downtown Jabberwock's hottest attraction, the Titty Typhoon!" Monokuma proudly presented.

"T-The what...?" snickered Teruteru.

"The Titty Typhoon!" Monokuma repeated.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you from back here," giggled Junko.

"I said it's the Titty Typhoon!" Monokuma repeated again as loud as he could, making nearly everyone laugh inappropriately.

"Oh my..." Chihiro blushed, finding the ground to be most peculiar.

"This completely justifies me coming out here!" Ibuki howled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Honestly..." an unamused Celestia muttered, shaking her head.

"I don't know why I thought they'd react any differently," Monokuma said to the camera before turning back to the contestants. "Alright, now this thats out of your system- teenagers, I swear-, it's time to announce your next challenge!"

"If it was "Try to not laugh", I think we all just lost," Hina joked.

"Do you honestly think I'd be that cruel?" the host asked, getting a blunt "yes" from everybody. This made the animatronic look down in depression.

"... Anyway," Monomi said after a brief, awkward silence. "The challenge is a talent show!" Another silence ensued.

"Nothing?" the rabbit asked.

"Talent shows are soooo sixth grade," complained Junko.

"Not to mention, it feels like you're only doing this because it'll save money," Hifumi noted.

"Hey, it's all going to a worthy cause!" Monokuma indignantly said.

"Your alcohol budget is not a worthy cause!" Monomi shot back. "And you're a robot anyway, so why do you need to drink?"

"You don't know what's going on with me!" Monokuma roared, kicking a terrified Monomi up into the air, sending her away from the group. He turned back to the teens and continued where his counterpart left off.

"Both teams will put up four acts for me to judge on a scale of one to ten, the higher the better. The team with the overall score will win invincibility and the losers will win a free trip to Monokuma Rock, but for one person, it's a one-way ticket. Anything goes as long as it's legal, so get creative! You've got until 5:00 PM to get yours acts together. See ya later!"

Monokuma departed, leaving everyone to their own devices. The teams split up to go discuss their acts.

* * *

 **Leon:** (Snickers) The Tit- Ahahahahaha! (falls over laughing)

 **Ibuki:** It's Ibuki's time to shine this time! I'll defin-luetly win this for the team! (pulls out a guitar from nowhere and starts playing) Oh yeah!

 **Junko:** It's like a gift from above! (raises fist)

 **Chihiro:** I'm not sure j-just what I can do for the team this time... But I'll help in any way I can!

* * *

The camera chose to focus on the Bears, who were standing by the hotel's pool, discussing who would perform.

"If anyone would like to volunteer, don't be afraid to step up!" Kiyotaka told his team.

"In that case, I'll go first!" Hina jumped up.

"And what can you do?" asked the prefect, pulling out a pencil and paper.

"Hold my breath for almost ten minutes!" said the swimmer exuberantly. Hina began to take off her jacket and shoes so she could demonstrate.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that the other day," nodded Akane.

"Yeah, but where would we get a pool for you?" Junko pointed out.

"Not to mention, Monokuma might find it boring and shit. Bear's impatient as fuck," Mondo added.

"Aww..." Hina deflated, receiving a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Sakura.

"Um, worry not!" Kiyotaka attempted to console. "We'll come back to you if need be!"

* * *

 **Hina:** I don't mind a talent show, personally. Beats being forced to stay up all night or getting electrocuted, you know?

* * *

The Rubbish Rabbits were gathered at the park and were also discussing how they should go about the challenge.

"Alright, to start off who _doesn't_ want to try out?" Nekomaru asked. Makoto, Celestia, Kyoko and Chiaki all raised their hands.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like I can contribute much this time," Makoto apologized.

"Same," Chiaki nodded.

"I would like to, but my skillset doesn't seem to suit this challenge. _Je m'excuse,"_ Celestia said.

"I just don't feel like it," Kyoko bluntly replied before turning to depart.

"Wait, where're you-" Makoto was cut off by the purple girl giving a discreet signal to him, which he replied with an understanding nod.

"Hey, answer him!" Nekomaru shouted, only to be ignored.

"I will go keep an eye on her," Celestia suggested before departing as well.

"What's with that girl...?" Ibuki pondered aloud.

"Not important," Teruteru shrugged. "What is however, is the challenge. Allow me to volunteer first." He pulled out a dish from seemingly nowhere and presented it to his team.

"Dude, this tastes awesome!" Leon said in-between bites.

"It's okay," Hifumi muttered.

"All in favor of Teruteru being one of the acts?" Mukuro asked, getting a confirming nod from everyone except Hifumi.

* * *

 **Celestia:** I'm not quite sure why she left, but it provides the perfect opportunity to confirm my alliance. (folds her hands under her chin)

 **Teruteru:** (combs his hair) Ah, it appears a hater has appeared.

* * *

The camera cut back to the Bears, who were in awe of the kata Sakura was performing. After she finished, everyone applauded.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Hina cheered.

Mondo nodded. "I say we let her in."

"I was thinking the same!" Kiyotaka nodded before adding her name to a list.

"Okay, who's next?" Junko asked before getting up to head inside the hotel.

"Where are you going?" Gundham asked.

"Bathroom," deadpanned the model as she opened the door. "Want a full report when I get back?"

"My time to shine," Mondo grinned as he cracked his neck.

"I'm not sure hair styling is a legitimate talent," Kiyotaka skeptically remarked. The biker clenched his fist at the insult but ignored the urge to punch him. He went over to behind his and Kiyotaka's cottage and surprised his team with what he brought out.

"Is that a motorcycle!?" Chihiro exclaimed.

"No, it's a clock," Gundham sarcastically remarked.

"Found it at the park the other day," explained Mondo he got on the bike. "Not as good as my girl back home, but she gets the job done."

"That almost sounds like adultery..." Sonia remarked.

"Against my better judgement, I'll ask," Kiyotaka sighed. "What are you going to show us?"

"I'm gonna jump over the pool," Mondo grinned, starting up the engine and pointing at his target.

"Wait, you could get hurt!" Chihiro pointed out.

"That's only if I fuck up." Before he could proceed, he was halted by Kiyotaka and Sakura, who stood right in front of him.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with her," the prefect said.

"We appreciate the desire to help, but we won't risk you getting injured," added the large girl. As the three argued, Junko returned to her team.

"What I miss?" she asked, confused at what she was seeing.

* * *

 **Sakura:** This audition process has been off to a poor start.

 **Mondo:** (looks down) Sonva bitch...

* * *

Back with the Rabbits, Ibuki was the next to audition. Teruteru had left earlier to prepare for the challenge and Kyoko and Celestia were still missing. She grabbed a guitar from her cottage, tuned it and started shredding like there was no tomorrow. Passion and intensity quickly overtook her face as she continued to play.

"Look at her go..." Nekomaru awed.

After another several minutes, Ibuki finished. Wiping the sweat starting to appear on her forehead, she took a bow.

"That was amazing, Ibuki!" Makoto cheered.

"You okay there?" Chiaki asked, giving her friend a bottle of water.

"So that's Teruteru's cooking and Ibuki's solo," Mukuro said as she wrote on a piece of paper. "Who's left?"

"I still say I should take part," Hifumi mumbled.

"And I still say Monokuma won't take kindly to a picture of him fucking some girl version of him," Leon reminded.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone, Mr. Kuwata," Hifumi glared.

"Hey, aren't you the one who has the stash of hentai under your bed?" Makoto asked his roommate.

"Oh, now you've got somethin' to say to me," the redhead glared. "That shit's none of your business, Diaper Boy, so shut the fuck up!"

Makoto reeled back, stunned by what Leon said. He mumbled something under his breath and then left.

"Where are you going?" Ibuki called out to him, only to be ignored.

"Mr. Naegi, don't leave!" Hifumi added.

"Yeah, just up and leave!" Leon called out. "Real man right there!"

"Shut up," Mukuro snapped at him before heading after him.

"Tch..." Leon clicked his tongue, trying to keep his attention away from the boy and girl running off from him. He noticed the upset looks his team was giving him and turned away from them too.

A few more minutes passed before Leon finally snapped. "Fine, I'll go!" he yelled before leaving.

* * *

 **Mukuro:** (arms folded and scowling) I hate him...

 **Chiaki:** I think we're going to be fine this challenge. ... At least I _hope_ so...

* * *

The focus returned to the Bears, still getting together their acts. Junko was the next to go.

"Watch... and be amazed." she winked before sashaying around the area, posing for her team.

"Damn..." Akane muttered.

"O-Oh..." Chihiro blushed and looked away.

Eventually, Junko finished with a small curtsy. "So, whaddya think?" she playfully asked.

""T-That was... well..." Kiyotaka stuttered, trying to shake off his blush.

"She's in!" Mondo loudly exclaimed.

"I agree!" Sonia added.

"If there's no objections..." Sakura hesitantly began. Gundham looked like he was about to say something, but seeing the mostly-positive response Junko had, he decided against it.

"I won't let you down!" Junko promised, her voice turning all cutesy for some reason.

"Who's left?" Hina asked.

"You haven't gone yet, Akane," Chihiro pointed out. The girl in question sighed, but nodded.

"You guys know that I used to be a gymnast, right?" she asked her team.

"Yeah, what of it?" Mondo asked in return, getting his team to collectively sweatdrop.

Akane took a deep breath, loosened her body up and began a gymnastics routine. Her movements were quick and fluid, contorting her body into all kinds of poses, eventually finishing in a perfect split.

"So... how was that...?" Akane asked. "I'm a bit rusty, but-"

"That was amazing!" Hina complimented.

"All in favor of Akane being an act?" Sonia asked, getting a unanimous response.

"Okay, that's Junko's modelling, Akane's gymnastics, Sakura's martial arts... Who wants to be our fourth?" Kiyotaka said after looking over his list.

Sonia nudged Gundham, who glared at the girl before replying. "I can summon beasts from the unholy realms of my choosing so that I may slay my enemies," he informed his team.

"What did he say?" a confused Hina asked.

"Fuck if I know. I don't speak "Gundham"," Mondo scoffed.

"You can barely speak Japanese as it is, so it's no surprise," Kiyotaka snarked.

"He's saying that he can summon animals," Sonia translate.

"I'm okay with that," Chihiro said.

"So am I," nodded Kiyotaka, who added Gundham to his list. "Gundham, don't let us down."

"I shall do my utmost," the chunni solumnly said.

* * *

 **Sonia:** (smiles sweetly) I'm excited for Gundham. This will finally give him the chance to prove himself to the team.

* * *

The camera was now focused on Kyoko, who had just left one if the cabins, only to find herself facing Celestia.

"Can I help you with something?" Kyoko asked, not in the mood to be bothered at the moment.

" _Oui_ , as a matter of fact," the gothic lolita nodded. "It's been some time since I gave you my offer..."

"You mean the one you gave me not a day ago?" The purple girl raised an eyebrow skeptically as she stared down her teammate. "I've been busy, so my apologies if I'm taking longer than expected."

"So busy you can't articulate a "yes" or "no" question?" Celestia smirked. "Listen, whether you realize it or not, you need my alliance. You are not exactly the most popular person on the team as it is, what would they say if they saw you skipping the challenge to break into their cottages? They might suspect that you were the panty thief that had framed poor Yasuhiro, would they not?"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "For future reference, threatening me will not sway me to your side. Furthermore, I'm not the only one who skipped out of the challenge. You haven't exactly been doing your part for the team, yourself."

"Heh heh heh, that's very true, Kyoko," Celestia giggled. Suddenly, she leaned forward with her eyes bulging out. "But the difference between you and I is that I already thought ahead of that part. No matter how you look at it, you need me to survive should we return to the elimination chamber."

Kyoko remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "Alright, I'll think it over. You should have your answer soon enough."

"Now then, was that so hard?" Celestia smiled.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** Of course I don't want to ally with her, I can't stand the girl. But on the other hand, I know she won't stop harrassing me until I say "yes". (looks up at the celling with a finger to her chin) But of things are turning out like I think they are, I just might be able to nip this in the bud earlier than expected.

 **Celestia:** With Kyoko's vote and by extension Makoto's, I will have half the vote under my control. All I need is one more pawn, and I will be able to play the game as I please...

* * *

The camera changed to Mukuro, who found Makoto on the beach where they first met. He was sitting against a tree, hiding under a the shade. His hoodie was discarded, apparently too hot for even him.

"Um, hi," Mukuro awkwardly said, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Mukuro," Makoto bashfully said, clearly embarrassed by his earlier outburst. "... Um, about earlier-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Mukuro interrupted, shaking her head. She narrowed her eyes and glared at a nearby tree. "Him, on the other hand..."

"Tch, you got me..." Leon came out from hiding and faced his teammates. "Just so we're clear, I'm not here for you, got that!?" he pointed at Makoto, supposedly adding emphasis to his words. "I came 'cause the others made me! Don't even know why it bugs ya that much anyway..."

"Because it was an embarrassing moment of my life, that's why," Makoto glared, genuinely angry with Leon. "And now it was revealed on national television, so good luck for me ever living that down!"

To his credit, Leon looked somewhat sheepish after hearing that. Not helped with Mukuro adding, "And when Leon started teasing you over it, it opened up some old wounds."

"But I said I was just messing around, that's all..." Leon started to find the sand rather peculiar, refusing to look in either of their eyes. "I don't really care that you used to piss yourself."

"The guy I first told it to said the same thing," the brunet muttered. "Didn't stop him from telling the whole school."

A brief paused ensued. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Mukuro said, trying to comfort him as best she could while Leon silently looked on.

* * *

 **Makoto:** I was never really mad at him, just... just hurt is all.

 **Mukuro:** I really do feel bad for him. (leans on the wall) I just wish I could do more than stand there like an idiot.

* * *

Eventually, the entire team of Rabbits all met back up at the park.

"Took you long enough," Teruteru muttered, getting an elbow from Chiaki.

"So, who's participating again?" Celestia asked.

""So far it's Ibuki and Teruteru," Nekomaru answered. "Mukuro, Leon, you guys want in?"

The two nodded. "I can throw knives," Mukuro said, pulling out one from her skirt (don't ask) and tossing it dead center into a tree.

"And mine is a surprise," Leon smirked.

"With all due respect, Mr. Kuwata, please do not be that guy right now," Hifumi said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's useless to try and pry him," Kyoko shrugged. "We're just going to have to put our faith in Leon."

"I knew you'd come arou-" Leon was silenced by a quick glare from Kyoko, making most of the team laugh.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** (looks almost disgusted) Not even in his dreams...

 **Ibuki:** Ibuki has a good feeling about tonight!

* * *

Eventually, the time for the challenge came and everyone assembled at the Titty Typhoon again. On the stage stood Monomi, who gave the camera a light wave.

"Welcome one and all to the first annual Totally Dramatic Talent Show!" Monomi announced with as many characters cheer as she could muster.

"Heh heh, "annual"," snickered Monokuma from a table under the stage. Monomi glared at her counterpart before continuing.

"Here's how the Show will work," she explained, "four acts from both the Berserker Bears and the Rubbish Rabbits will come up on stage and perform for everyone. After their act is done, our judge of dubious professionality Monokuma will rate their performance on a scale of one to ten. The team with the highest overall score will win the challenge and be safe from the vote. But the losing team *hic* will have to vote out another of their friends.. " Monomi started bawling at the prospect, making everyone uncomfortable.

Monokuma jumped on the stage and pushed Monomi off, continuing where she left off. "And the person who had the highest individual score, regardless of if his or her team lost or not will win a special prize! So everyone better do their beeeest! The Bears won the coin toss earlier, so they'll be performing first with... Akane!"

The animatronic jumped back to his spot while the girl in question walked on stage dressed in a gymnast's outfit, her usual grin replaced with a nervous look.

"Is this heaven?" Teruteru drooled.

"Negative, Mr. Hanamura," Hifumi shook his head. "After all, you're here."

"I'm gonna do some gymnastics," she told everyone. After a deep breath, she began her routine. Her movements were graceful for the most part, with a few stumbles here and there. Eventually, she finished by leaping high in the air and landing in a perfect split let me earlier. She received a decent amount of applause for her efforts.

"You're amazing, Akane!" Sonia cheered.

"Y-yeah," a blushing Chihiro nodded.

"GREAT JOB!" shouted Nekomaru as he loudly clapped his hands.

"I'm all for being a good sport, but why are you cheering for the other team?" Mukuro asked, confused with Nekomaru's behavior.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** (facepalms) SHIT!

 **Akane:** (arms crossed) That actually wasn't so bad...

* * *

"Akane scored a seven on Monokuma's scale!" Monomi announced, pointing at a monitor split into ten blocks with seven of them filled in. "Next up is Leon from the Rabbits!" The boy walked out and stood in the center and sighed.

"What's he doing?" Mondo whispered, not getting a response.

Suddenly, a large puddle appeared in Leon's pants right around his crotch.

"Aw, sick!" Akane laughed. "Guy peed his pants!"

Near everyone began laughing at Leon, who quietly walked off the stage. He sat down near Makoto and Mukuro.

"You didn't have to do that..." the smaller boy pointed out.

Leon groaned, "Please don't remind me..."

"Look on the bright side, somewhere out there, there's some girls into that sort of thing," Mukuro smirked. "Not here though."

"Okay, because of how funny that was, I'll give Leon a two!" Monokuma declared. "Next up, from the Bears, is Junko!"

Junko walked confidently to the center, waving to everybody. She snapped her fingers, turning on a spotlight. She winked and began her routine, posing provocatively here and there to keep everyone's attention on her. After finishing, she took a deep bow, blowed a kiss to the audience and skipped off.

"Eh... five," Monokuma shrugge, making Junko upset.

"The fuck you say, you stuffed piece of junk!?" Junko yelled. "That took me all afternoon, a-hole!" Before she could attack him, Mondo and Hina grabbed and restrained the blonde.

"Chill the fuck out, we're still in the lead," Mondo assured her.

Hina nodded. "We think you did good, if that makes you feel any better."

* * *

 **Hifumi:** For the life of me, I can't understand why Mr. Kuwata would humiliate himself like that in public. Doesn't he realize that his stuntught have cost us the victory!? Perhaps Ms. Ludenberg would like it if he was our next target...

 **Leon:** (looks embarrassed) J-just so we're clear, I didn't do it to make him feel better! I just didn't want him to get all mopey and useless and shit. Got it!?

 **Junko:** (visibly annoyed) Give me a five, I'll give you five all over your face...

 **Chihiro:** (trying to keep her blush down) J-Junko...

* * *

"And for our next act, we have Teruteru for the Rabbits!" Monomi declared.

Teruteru wheeled in a cart containing a bottle. "As our wonderful host lacks a proper digestive track, I had to get a little creative. A fine glass of Red, 1968."

"Ah, a good year," Monokuma nodded, grabbing the bottle and chugging it down. Just as quickly, he vomited it back up.

"What the Hell was that!?" the host demanded. "I've drunk piss that tasted better than what you just served me!"

Teruteru looked dumbfounded. "I don't believe it... I spent hours looking for that..."

"Time well spent..." Gundham sarcastically remarked.

"Great job, Mr. Hanamura," Hifumi condescendingly clapped.

"Don't you slow-clap me, you dad-gum fatass!" Teruteru snapped, his voice suddenly changing into a different dialect.

"What the heck?" Chiaki asked herself.

"One point, and that's only because it's obligatory," Monokuma growled. "Now off my stage!"

* * *

 **Teruteru:** (genuinely confused) ... I just... don't understand...

 **Junko:** (holds a vial of nail polish) Oops, was I not supposed to do that? Upupupupu!

* * *

"The score is 12-3 in favor of the Berserker Bears," Monomi said. "Next up, from the Bears: Gundham."

Gundham held a hand up in the air, commanding the others to silence their applause. He then proceeded to whistle several different tunes in succession and then bowed.

"What the-" Before Mondo could continue, a falcon, a snake, a gorilla and a shark all appeared around Gundham, as if awaiting orders.

"Well, I'll be," Monokuma said, genuinely caught off guard. He granted a perfect score to the chunni, who was showered with praise by his team. With a quick wave, Gundham dismissed the animals, who all returned from where they came from.

"Outstanding job!" Kiyotaka complimented.

"That was amazing! You have to teach me how to do that!" Hina begged.

"Not bad at all," Mondo grinned.

"I knew you could do it," Sonia complimented.

Gundham was taken aback by all this praise and hid under his scarf, making Sonia giggle in amusement.

* * *

 **Gundham:** (looks on in silence)

 **Akane:**... Wait, how was any of that even possible? (looks confused)

* * *

"Well, this is turning into a curb-stomp as you kids would put it," Monokuma laughed.

"But you still might have a chance, so come on up, Ibuki!" Monomi added.

Ibuki grabbed her guitar and spun it in the air before starting to play. For the next several minutes, she shredded, getting extremely into the song. There were lyrics, but because we want to avoid a mature rating we are not going to transcribe them. Not because the author is a lazy bastard, that's for certain.

"I had no idea Japanese music was so vulgar..." a wide-eyed Sonia remarked in awe.

"Oh God," Makoto blushed, covering his ears.

A couple more minutes passed before Ibyki finished. "And that was "I Just Had a Baby and I Don't Know Who the Father Is", an Ibuki Mioda original! Buy my album!"

"Is she really self-promoting at a time like this?" Mukuro deadpanned.

"Well.. that was something..." a stunned Monokuma said. "But unfortunately, something only translates to a nine."

"But that means it's 22-12," Celestia muttered, doing the math in her head. "Meaning that even if Sakura scores a one somehow, the best we could hope for is still not enough to win."

"You are correct, sir!" Monokuma announced. "The Berserker Bears win by default!"

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Junko missed.

"I'm not gonna complain," Hina nodded.

"It is disappointing," Sakura said. "However, we at least are spared a third trip to Monokuma Rock."

"So I peed myself for nothing!?" Leon yelled, making everyone laugh again.

"Not completely," Monokuma shook his head. "Because I feel sorry for you, I'll give Mukuro a pity immunity since she didn't get to go."

"Works for me," Mukuro said neutrally.

"But what do _I_ get from that?" Leon asked, fed up with Monokuma.

"Absolutely nothing. Sorry, man," Makoto answered, feeling sorry for Leon.

"Aw, fuck!"  
"And since Gundham scored the highest, he gets the reward!" Monokuma declared.

"Kekekekeke..." Gundham laughed in approval. "Excellent."

"Rubbish Rabbits," Monokuma turned to the pissed-off losing team. "You, me, Monokuma Rock. Maybe we'll get to do some voting off...? Puhuhuhuhu..."

* * *

 **Celestia:** (looking over a deck of cards) It's admittedly a bit of a hassle to try and pick somebody to vote off. Because there's just so many to choose from...

 **Chiaki:** (snores)

 **Hifumi:** Without a doubt, I'm certain that tonight's vote shall be pivitol to my team's future!

 **Ibuki:** (groans) This super-duper high school level sucks!

 **Kyoko:** Well, it's about time Celestia gets my answer...

 **Leon:** (facepalms)

 **Makoto:** Kyoko told me about her findings. (his face darkens) This guy's gonna pay.

 **Mukuro:** I was planning on voting for Leon, but Makoto insisted I didn't. Just what is he doing?

 **Nekomaru:** I'm worried that my cheering for Akane might've given us away. Hope that isn't the case.

 **Teruteru:** I don't know who the scoundrel who sabotaged me was, but I assure you I will get to the bottom of this!

* * *

The soon-to-be nine Rubbish Rabbits arrived at the elimination chamber and went to their assigned seats. Next to Ibuki was a picture of Hiro that had a pair of longswords crossed in the shape of an "X" across his face.

"They weren't kidding about that," Chiaki sadly noted.

"So, how does it feel being back here so soon?" Monokuma taunted the team.

"Because you rigged the outcome!" Monomi pointed out.

"It's not my fault that they sucked and the Bears did better," Monokuma insisted.

"Getting on topic for a moment," Kyoko said, cutting off the hosts' arguing, "we must discuss who we're voting out."

"Did you have anyone in particular in mind?" Celestia asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kyoko smirked. "Right, Makoto?"

Makoto nodded. "You mean the panty thief, right? The real one?"

"But didn't we already vote them off?" Nekomaru asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Indeed!" Hifumi nodded. "We determined that it was Mr. Hagakure that did the deed!"

"Chiaki's panties were found in Hiro's room," Ibuki added. "What more proof do we need?"

"Hold on, I think they might be onto something," Chiaki told the group. "If there's even a shred of doubt against Hiro, then we should at least hear them out."

"I'm with her," agreed Mukuro.

"I'd feel like an asshole if I judged a guy who was innocent," Leon remarked. "Let's hear 'em out."

"Earlier, we investigated Hiro's old cottage," Kyoko explained. "There, I saw a few strands of brown hair."

"The hair might not be much to go on its own," added Makoto, "but we also did some research and found out that Hiro only left the challenge area on the night of the theft twice. Once with me to go to the bathroom..."

"And once to retrieve some money for Celestia's bet with Teruteru," Kyoko finished.

"Aw, look at you two finishing each other's sentences!" Monokuma teased.

"We determined that the hair didn't belong to Makoto," Kyoko continued, ignoring the bear. "And most of the other boys have either blond or black hair. Leaving only Hifumi, Teruteru and Leon unaccounted for."

"My hair's black," Leon added. "I gotta picture on my phone if you don't believe me." He started to grin. "That's not the only thing that's dyed-"

Kyoko glared at Leon. "If you try and flirt with me again, I'll make you eat those piercings."

"Anyway," Mukuro interrupted. "The culprit is not Leon. He's just an idiot."

"And a pants-wetter," Teruteru joked.

"Fuck off, tiny!" Leon yelled.

"Which means that the culprit is either Hifumi or Teruteru!" Makoto said.

"This is... preposterous..." an upset Celestia grunted.

"Sounds legit to me," Mukuro shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you aren't in danger of leaving!" Hifumi snapped.

"Well, it's obviously Hifumi!" Teruteru quickly said. "His cabin is right by Hiro and Chiaki's, after all!"

"Impudent fool! Know your place!" yelled the otaku. "Must I remind you that the only women of my liking are if the 2D variety!?"

"You say that, but what if it's just a cover?" Nekomaru pointed out.

"I will not stand here and have my honor insulted by the likes of you!" Hifumi shouted.

"This shouting's doing wonders for your innocence," Makoto remarked.

"Recall if you will, the behavior of one Teruteru Hanamura," Hifumi said, pointing right at his rival. "Remember how he's sexually harrassed everyone on this island at one point or another? Wouldn't it make more sense for someone like him to do this deed!?"

"That's a good point," Chiaki nodded. "Teruteru, do you have anything to say?"

"Do I have anything to say, she asks," Teruteru laughed. His face then turned deadly serious. "You're goddamn right I got somin' ta say! I didna go into dat dere cottage and take no damn gum panties!" His voice returned to the dialect he used earlier as he raised it higher and higher.

"Oh my my!" Ibuki gasped. "His voice changed again!"

"Looks like he's aping your schtick, Celes," Leon joked, getting a death glare for his remark.

"All this arguing's going nowhere," Nekomaru sighed in frustration. "Neither of them are gonna confess."

"Then I sat we put it to a vote right now," Kyoko suggested. "Everyone pick between Hifumi or Teruteru and let the majority rules."

"And if we pick the wrong person," Makoto added, "we'll just vote the other out next time just to be on the safe side."

"Sounds like a plan," Leon fist-pumped.

"H-hold on a minute!" Ibuki pleaded. "I don't follow any of this! This is all happening too fast! We already accused one person too quickly, I don't wanna-"

"Too bad," Monokuma denied. "Since everyone wants a vote, who am I to refuse. Now be careful not to pull a Hiro and don't vote in time! Otherwise a penalty vote awaits for you...!"

"Guys, I'm begging you!" begged Ibuki. "Don't be so hasty!"

"Now let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma declared as the voting levers appeared. "Iiiiit's Voting Time!"

"Don't vote off another friend just like this..." Ibuki's weeping fell on deaf ears and after the votes were casted, the slot machine whirlled to life and after a few seconds spinning, the three slots landed on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... And the fourth person voted off of Total Drama Island is... Teruteru Hanamura!" Monokuma declared. The eliminated teen let out a sigh.

"Well, Teruteru?" Kyoko asked. "Do you have anything to say?"

He let out another sigh of defeat before saying, "Yes. You win. I... I was the one who stole Chiaki's underwear.

"You motherfucker..." Leon angrily said, gripping onto his podium.

"W-Why?" Chiaki almost tearfully asked.

"And we fell right for it," Mukuro muttered, clenching a fist.

" _Zut_ ," Celestia swore.

Teruteru looked down guiltily before being hoisted up by an angry Ibuki. "Why? Why, Teruteru!?" she demanded with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that!?"

"I... I'm sorry..." the cook muttered.

"Don't "sorry" me!" Ibuki yelled. "Tell me why you did it!" Ibuki was pulled away from him by Nekomaru and Leon, who grabbed her wrists tightly.

"That's enough," Nekomaru uncharacteristically said softly. "It's over, Ibuki. Don't press this any further."

"I pointed the finger at someone innocent, we all did, and you're defending him!?" the musician started bawling.

"I think I should go," Teruteru quietly said, departing silently. He didn't once look at the others, not wanting to face their looks of disappointment.

"Well, that's all for now," Monokuma laughed. "You can all go back up. And Ibuki, try to not not vote in the future, okay?" He departed, dragging Monomi off with him, leaving the remaining Rabbits to themselves.

Once they returned to the surface, Nekomaru and Leon carried off a crying Ibuki with Chiaki tagging along with them. Makoto turned to Kyoko, who looked vacant.

"You okay?" he asked her. Kyoko nodded.

"Just tired," she told him.

After an awkward pause, Makoto asked, "You wanna grab a bite? Get your mind off what happened?"

"Sure," she agreed, making him smile. Makoto then turned to Mukuro and asked her as well with her agreeing.

As the three walked off, Celestia glared a hole in Kyoko's head while Hifumi just seemed relieved to still be in the competition.

* * *

 **Chiaki: (** sighs) This is gonna be a long night...

 **Mukuro:** I'm just glad today is over.

 **Celestia: (** is squeezing a stress ball) This. Means. War. (crushes the ball in her fist)

* * *

The camera cut to Monokuma, who was sitting in his beach chair.

"Quite the episode, huh? Well, there's more to come next time, do he sure to tune in for another exciting episode of...

"Total...

"Drama...

"Island!"

The camera faded to black, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Episode 5: "Jabberwock's Got Talent"- The End**

 **Contestants Remaining: 18**

 **Vote:**  
 **Teruteru- Chiaki, Hifumi, Kyoko, Makoto, Mukuro**  
 **Hifumi- Leon, Nekomaru, Teruteru**  
 **Ibuki- Ibuki (punishment vote for not voting)**  
 **Kyoko- Celestia**

 **RIP, Teruteru. I loved writing for him, but he was always going to be a short-term character. I thought of extending his arc for a couple more episodes, but a) I couldn't find any space for him and b) I didn't want it to drag for too long. Sorry if anyone wanted him to go further, but it is what it is.**

 **And that's it for this one. As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite!**

 **Until next time, So Long, Bear Well!**  
 **\- Brian**


	6. Wet, Wild and Way Weird

**And here comes Episode 6! Don't have a lot to say in this one, but I hate not having notes in the beginning of a chapter. Feels tacky.**

* * *

The camera once again opened on Monokuma and Monomi, sitting in their usual positions at the elimination chamber.

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Island. I'm Monokuma," the host greeted.

"And I'm- urg, Monomi..." Monomi said, struggling against her constraints.

Monokuma laughed at her misfortune before beginning the recap. "Last time, the Berserker Bears seemed to gain a new lease in the game with Byakuya gone, Gundham and Kiyotaka in particular seem hell-bent on trying to fit in despite their negative first impressions. Boring!"

"Of course, you'd think so," Monomi muttered. "On the Rabbits' side, Leon and Makoto had a brief falling out over Leon's teasing Makoto's bed-wetting problem. But with some help from Mukuro, they made up! How wonderful!"

"How anti-climactic," Monokuma sneered. "Speaking of the Rabbits, Celestia tried branching out her alliance to include Teruteru and Kyoko, only for Kyoko to out him as the real panty thief instead! The look on her face! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

"The challenge last time was a challenge show a d in a landslide, the Berserker Bears won!" Monomi continued.

Monokuma regained his composure before adding, "And the Rabbits voted out Teruteru for being a thief and a liar! Except Ibuki, because she apparently doesn't realize what show she's on."

Monomi glared at him before asking, "Now, what's Celeste to do now that her alliance has been crippled?"

"Can Taka finally learn to chill out?" Monokuma added.

"And just what challenge do we have in store this time?" Monomi continued.

"Tune in tonight to find out on Total... Drama... Island!" Monokuma finished.

* * *

The camera faded out for the title sequence and faded back in afterwards. After a few establishing shots around Jabberwock Park, it focused on Akane and Nekomaru, who were doing laps around the statue.

"Keep it up! We're almost done!" Nekomaru shouted to his student, who nodded in return. After a few more minutes of running, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Alright, take five," Nekomaru said, wiping his face with his towel.

Akane breathed deeply and took a swig of her water bottle. "Phew... Whaddya got next for me, Coach?" she asked.

"Do a hundred push-ups and we'll call it a session." Akane nodded and after taking another sip of her water went right to work.

A few push-ups in, she called Nekomaru's name. He turned to her and she asked, "So, what's your story?"

"My what?" Nekomaru asked.

"Ya know, what made you come out here?"

Nekomaru took a second to think over an answer. "Well, there's this guy I used to know. Sometimes, we'd watch these kinds of shows when there wasn't any sports on."

"Cool," Akane said, still at her push-ups.

"What about you?" Nekomaru asked. "Why did you sign up?"

"Money," she bluntly responded.

"That's it?" Nekomaru asked, surprised with her openness on the subject.

"Hey, "it" could go a long way putting food on the table," Akane sharply replied, jumping up from her position. "I've got a family at home that could really use the dough, figuritvly and literally."

Nekomaru to his credit looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Akane shrugged. "It sucks, but it's the way it is."

"It shouldn't be," Nekomaru muttered.

Not properly hearing him, Akane asked if he said something. He replied in the negative.

"Oh, and one last thing?" Akane asked as they walked back to the hotel. "Keep it to yourself." Nekomaru didn't need an explanation of what she meant.

* * *

 **Akane:** Let's set the record straight: I am not a fucking charity case, alright? I honestly debated whether or not I should even have come out here. I've got a lot of brothers and sisters back home who depend on me and I'll do anything to make sure they don't have to do what I've had to to survive.

 **Nekomaru:** It's easy to forget that we're all here for the money in the end. (sighs) Well, not the ones who came on a whim, at least.

* * *

Kyoko had just left her cabin and was on her way to breakfast when she was pulled aside by somebody.

"Ah, Kyoko, would you have a minute?" Celestia asked in far-too-polite tone.

"Not really," she cool responded before trying to leave. Celestia dug her nails into Kyoko's shoulder in response.

" _Non. Non. Non._ Really, I won't waste your time. I just want to know what possessed you to STAB ME IN THE BACK LIKE THAT!?" Celestia's accent started to drop as she yelled intensely. But despite her aggressiveness, Kyoko did not falter. Instead she removed Celestia's hand from her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know what's more amusing," she asked, "your accent slipping or your delusions that I had any plans to work with you?"

"Amusing!?" Celestia scowled. "I have you a chance to be in the majority! I would have even let you bring in that low-rank boyfriend of yours, but you threw it away! And for what?"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "Tell me something, did you know that Teruteru framed Hiro when you accepted him into your fold?"

Celestia's eye twiched. "I... had a suspicion," she admitted.

"But that didn't stop you, did it? As long as it didn't affect you and got rid of someone you disliked, you'd let him do it again, wouldn't you?"

"Now you listen here-"

"No, you listen," Kyoko glared harshly. "I've had my fill of humoring you, so I'll say it clearly: I refuse to align myself with people who sink as low as that or worse, let it happen to advance their own agenda. You can play the game however you like, I really can't stop you. But never try and drag me into it again."

Kyoko walked off as if the conversation never happened, leaving Celestia to stew in her anger.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** I am aware that lying, cheating and stealing is how these types of games are played. I'm very certain I'll have even done my share of it by the time this game ends. But I won't sink to that level. Ever.

 **Celestia:** (looks over her fingerguard) Before the season is out, I will have my revenge. Nobody double-crosses Celestia Ludenberg and gets away with it. (her face darkes) _Nobody_.

* * *

Kiyotaka found Mondo polishing his bike. The biker seemed rather into it, so he thought of leaving when he saw Chihiro walk up to him.

"Good morning, Mondo," she greeted him cheerfully, or as cheerfully as Chihiro could be at any rate.

"Yo," he nodded, still looking over the bike.

"Um, not to get rude, but you do know-?"

"Taka's been stalking me like that one creepy ex of mine? 'Course."

"I am not "stalking" as you put it," Kiyotaka insisted.

"Sure fuckin' looks like it," Mondo glared. "You need somethin'?"

"As a matter of fact..." Kiyotaka looked uncertain, but an encouraging nod from Chihiro convinced him. "Chihiro told me you have her some advice on how to work better for the team."

"Oh, how the plot thickens," laughed Mondo. "You've been nothing but an asshole to me since minute fucking one." Chihiro gave him a pleading look, causing him to amend with, "Why should I help you?"

"I understand that you and I have... had our differences up until now," Kiyotaka admitted. "But contrary to what you may think, I do not hate you. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I just... I want to do my part for the team. You understand at least that much, don't you?"

Mondo sighed. "Fuck my life... Alright, listen up. It's really not that difficult, just apply yourself more. Shit, last challenge was the perfect time for both of ya, so what gives?"

"My AI isn't allowed to be shown to unclassified people," Chihiro admitted. "NDAs and all that stuff."

"And doing complex algebra is hardly riveting material," Kiyotaka sighed.

"Plus, we don't know what the challenges are beforehand, so it's hard to tell if it'll suit our skills or not," added Chihiro. "It boils down to simple luck."

Mondo shrugged. "That's true, but that shouldn't fuckin' stop ya. Put everything you've got into everything, that's the Crazy Diamonds' way!"

"With all due respect, Mondo, Chihiro and I aren't bikers," Kiyotaka said.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say that was a joke," Mondo remarked.

* * *

 **Mondo:** Not really sure what his game is, if he has one. Dude's only skating by because we've either won or because someone else fucked up at the last minute.

 **Chihiro:** I really don't want to vote for Taka if we lose again. I think he'd be a great teammate if we gave him a chance.

 **Kiyotaka:** Apply myself, of course! (slams fist over palm) All this time, I arrogantly assumed my distinguished roll as a moral compass would make me an ideal leader. But, it would seem I failed to see that you have to lead by example. From this point forward, Kiyotaka Ishimaru will be the best teammate one could ask for!

* * *

On the second island, Makoto walked by and saw Ibuki, who seemed a bit dazed, near the pharmacy. He waved to her.

"Oh. Morning, Makoto," Ibuki greeted without her usual enthusiasm.

"Hey, Ibuki," he greeted back. "Are you still down about what happened the other day?"

"Um, duh?" Ibuki replied, seemingly insulted. "How could I not be!?"

"Oh, uh, right, that was a stupid question..." he shyly admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just... I just... feel like such an idiot!" Ibuki angrily stomped. "Ibuki was so upset and wanted to make Hiro pay, only for him to be innocent the whole time! And what's worse, Ibuki tried sticking up for the real thief in the end!"

Makoto looked conflicted, obviously not used to this kind of thing. "Um, listen, you really shouldn't let it get to you like this," he told his friend. "Because, um... what's the point in being upset?"

"What, and you aren't?" Ibuki asked, upset at his choice of words.

"Of course I am!" Makoto insisted. "It's just... there's no point in being upset about anymore. Teruteru admitted to the crime and we voted him off. He got what was coming to him."

"That's not what I'm upset about," Ibuki shook her head. "Ibuki sentenced an innocent person, without really hearing him out... How can I live with myself?"

"Well, your sorry about it right?" When she replied with a "yes", he added, "Then if you see Hiro again, apologize. I didn't really know him all that well, but he seems like a forgiving guy. I'm sure he won't hold it against you."

Ibuki let out a smile. "You know what? You're right, Makoto!" She enveloped him in a tight hug. "The next time, Ibuki sees Hiro, Ibuki will give the biggest, most amazing apology song ever!"

"That's... great..." Makoto coughed as her grasp constricted his breathing. Ibuki let him go, allowing him to live.

"Aha!" A mysterious voice suddenly said. The two turned to see it was Hifumi, who pointed an accusatory finger at Makoto. "Miss Kirigiri and Miss Ikusaba weren't enough for you, eh? You want to expand your harem by triggering Miss Mioda's flag as well!? You adulterous swine!"

"I don't even know what to say to that..." remarked a confused Ibuki.

"Do you need something, Hifumi?" Makoto asked calmly.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hifumi replied, adjusting his posture. "I demand your immediate apology at once, Mr. Naegi!"

"... For?" the shorter boy unsurely asked.

"For signing my death warrant with your little trick the other night!" Hifumi adjusted his glasses. "While it did eliminate that vile Mr. Hanamura, it put myself and Miss Ludenberg in a precarious situation."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Makoto apologized, "but Kyoko and I were doing what we thought was right."

"Well, your thought has created a very powerful enemy! Mark my words, Mr. Naegi, your uppance will come!"

As he departed, the brunet shouted back, "That's not how the saying- oh, forget it!"

* * *

 **Makoto:** I don't know what he's going on about, but Hifumi's really starting to annoy me. I mean, I don't want to start a fight, but I also don't like being called out despite not doing anything wrong.

 **Ibuki:** You know, I didn't expect much drama from this team when we were first formed.

 **Hifumi:** I admit that in a moment of weakness, I too voted for Mr. Hanamura. But I wouldn't have been forced into it if not for that generic main protagonist and that kuudere cliche checklist!

* * *

Sakura and Hina were in their cottage; The former was lifting a dumbbell while the latter spotted her.

"986... 987... 988... You're doing amazing, Sakura!" Hina said, encouraging her friend. Sakura nodded as she continued.

Eventually, Sakura finished and set the dumbbell aside.

"All that and barely breaking a sweat?" Hina noted. "You're really something else, Sakura."

"It really isn't that big a deal," Sakura modestly replied.

"Maybe not to you, but for me it definitely is! You really put a lot of effort into being strong," Hina said.

"I aim to be the strongest person in the world one day," Sakura explained. "So it's really not surprising."

"Yeah, but, um, aren't you already the world's strongest?" Hina asked, confused. "I mean, I've looked up your records, you're undefeated so far and just look at you! No one would be stupid enough to challenge you!"

Sakura shook her head. "I thank you for the compliment, but I'm afraid I am not the strongest in the world. Not yet."

Hina looked even more confused. "Really? How come?" she asked.

"There is still one person I must beat before I can claim such a title..." Sakura grew quiet at that, as though as if she were recalling an unpleasant memory.

"Well, whoever they are, they must be one tough guy in order to give you trouble!" Hina smiled. Sakura returned it with a melancholy smile of her own.

"What about yourself, Hina?" she asked. "Do you have a dream of your own?"

Hina nodded exuberantly. "Yeah! I want to be a world-class swimmer one day! Just you wait, I'll be bringing home the gold for Japan before you know it!"

"I'll hold you to that," Sakura joked, her previous mood seemingly evaporated.

* * *

 **Sakura:** (looks distant) I wonder... Would it be alright if I told Hina the origins behind my goal? I've only known her for a week after all, yet she's been my closest friend here.

 **Hina:** A person even stronger than Sakura... Just what kind of guy is that?

* * *

Mukuro was walking around the clubhouse located near the pool. Curious, she tried opening the door, only for it to be locked.

"Still won't open?" asked Junko, who was also nearby.

"Unfortunately," Mukuro answered. "Why is it locked, anyway? What could Monokuma be hiding in it?"

"Knowin' him? Probably where he hides his torture shit," Junko said, shaking her head. She then grinned impishly. "So, what's up with you?"

Mukuro shook her head. "Nothing, right now. Why are you so curious? We're on separate teams, remember? What if someone sees us?"

"You worry too much, Muku," Junko giggled in her "cute" voice. "Be more like Junko and relax! Just 'cause we're on separate teams doesn't mean we can't get along!"

Mukuro rolled her eyes at her roommate's antics. "Really, there's nothing to talk about. I guess I'm still upset with what happened with Teruteru, but I'll get over it."

Junko returned to normal and her smile turned dark. "But can you get over what happened with your man?"

Mukuro frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, unsure of the direction this conversation was turning.

"Well," Junko said, "what I mean is, didn't it piss you off that Kyoko and Makoto investigated together... without you?"

"Last I checked, they were allowed to associate with whoever they liked," Mukuro replied, trying to not let Junko's words get the better of her.

"Yeah, but it was just them and you were nowhere to be seen," Junko returned, her smirk growing crueller. "And rumor has it investigating wasn't all they were doing... Upupupupu..."

"Would you get to the point, already!?" Mukuro snapped.

Junko laughed a mean laugh and a crown suddenly appeared on her head. "My point, dear peasant, is that you need to make a move soon. Otherwise, thou shalt be left in the dust, as the common folk say." Junko removed the crown and departed, leaving Mukuro to stew in her words.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Leon asked, having taken notice of the conversation. Mukuro was surprised at his random appearance, but regained her composure quickly.

"It's nothing," she insisted.

"Didn't look like nothin'," Leon pointed out. "Look, whatever she said-"

"I appreciate your concern however, this is something I'd prefer to deal with on my own," Mukuro insisted.

Leon loked unsure, but didn't press further on the matter. "Well, if you do need help, ya know where to find me."

"I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

 **Mukuro:** (scoffs) I don't know what her purpose was, but I'm not about to fall for it. Just... what kind of... (starts frowning) person does she think... I am...?

 **Leon:** There's something about that Junko chick that sets off some alarms in my head, and not the good ones, either. Can't put my finger on it, but...

 **Junko:** If anything, she should feel grateful. I'm just trying to help her out. (winks)

* * *

Chiaki was playing the game in the Hotel Mirai's lobby when she saw Gundham and Sonia walk in, trying to look inconspicuous. Chiaki noticed the paper in Gundham's hand and sneakily put on a pair of headphones, plugging them into the machine.

"So, this is the reward you were given?" Sonia asked in a whisper, getting a nod in return. Gundham looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention and read it quietly. It read:

 _To whomever is reading this, guess what? You stumbled across the first clue to the Hidden Monokuma Doll! What's a Hidden Monokuma Doll, you ask? Simple; Hidden around the island somewhere is a miniature of yours truly that if you find it, might just shape the game in your favor. If you possess it during the elimination roundtable, play it before the votes are cast and be sure to specify who you play it on. That person is now immune from the vote, a little "Get Out of Jail Free Card" of sorts. But be warned, there will be no prompt to play it, and it's only good for one vote, up until the Final Five. So be beary careful with how you use it. Whether you share this information to someone else is at your discretion. Well, good luck and have fun!_

 _-Your Ever-Wonderful Host, Monokuma_

"A secret advantage!?" Somia almost yelled, before getting elbowed by Gundham.

"A tool that can prevent a player from being voted out..." Gundham mused, getting nuzzled by one of his Devas. "In the right hands, this would be very advantageous."

"So, are you planning on finding it?" Sonia asked.

"Of course," he replied. "If worse comes to worse, I'd rather have it than not."

"Well... shouldn't we at least tell the others? It's not right that they be left out of the loop- That is how the saying goes, correct?"

Gundham shook his head in the negative. "The less who know of this the better, in my opinion. As the letter said, it's ultimately up to me to reveal the Doll's existence or lack thereof."

"But then, why did you tell me?" Sonia asked, confused and curious.

Gundham looked away for a moment. "Out of everyone on this team, you are the only one who I feel comfortable with telling. And I trust that you'll keep this a secret?"

"... I see," Sonia mused. "And yes, you can count on me. I may not approve of hiding from the others... but it's not my place to tell."

Meanwhile, Chiaki kept playing her game.

"I see," she muttered as she countered the computer's attacks.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** I feel a little guilty about sneaking that information from them, but at least I got something out of it. With Celeste and Hifumi as the biggest targets right now, I should be fine for the near future, but what happens after that? That Doll thing might be good to have...

 **Gundham:** (in the middle of grooming a Deva) I am aware that Chiaki was spying on us the whole time. And it's highly likely that she knows that I know she does. And if that is that case, she'd be wise to keep the information to herself.

 **Sonia:** I hate having to lie to others, it's not how I was raised. (frowns) But at the same time, I've put a lot of effort into gaining Gundham's friendship and I do not wish to squander it.

* * *

"Attention, Meatbags!" Monokuma announced from the various monitors. "Get ready for another heart-pounding challenge! Put on your swimsuits and meet me at the beach in twenty!

Soon after, everyone was gathered at the challenge location and in their swim attire.

"I officially take back every bad thing I said about Monokuma," Leon swooned as he admired the girls. "How bout you, Kotes?" Makoto merely face-palmed in response.

"Hey, stare a little longer and it'll be the last thing you ever see!" Akane threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"Indeed! Can't you behave yourself like a normal high schooler!?" Kiyotaka scolded.

"Technically, Mr. Ishimaru, that is how a normal high-schooler behaves," interjected Hifumi. "Not myself of course."

"So you aren't normal, got it," Mondo joked, nuch to the overweight boys anger.

"Um, Sonia? Why the diving suit?" Mukuro pointed out.

"Well, I actually lack a swimsuit of my own," the girl in question explained, "so I bought this from the store the other day."

"With what?" Junko asked.

"Haven't you noticed the little coins all around the island?" Kyoko asked. "Apparently, they're the currency around these parts."

"Oh yeah, the tokens with Monokuma's face on it," confirmed Chihiro. "It's how I bought mine." She gestured to the wetsuit she was wearing, covering her from head to toe just like the foreign girl's did.

"Why are we only just now finding out about these?" Hina asked, not getting a response.

* * *

 **Sakura:** (examines a Monocoin) Of course he put his face on them...

* * *

In a puff of smoke, Monokuma and Monomi had arrived.

"Monokuma appears!" dramatically announced the host.

"Hello," Monomi greeted.

"So, what's today's torture, he asks not expecting a sane response?" Nekomaru asked, not expecting a sane response.

"Well, Mr. Buzzkill," Monokuma replied, "if you must know, today's challenge is one that will really test your limits! Here's how it'll go: One person on each team will swim out to that ring over there-" he pointed to a floating ring in the ocean a bit far from the coast. Attacked around the ring were several small bags colored black and pink.

"They'll grab a bag sitting on the ring and swim back to their team, tagging out to someone else," Monomi added. "Once all the bags are collected, you can start untying them and take out the puzzle pieces inside and start solving it."

"First team to solve their puzzle will win invincibility and the reward this time is a trip to the fourth island's amusement park!" Monokuma finished. The teens perked up at hearing what their reward was and looked determined to win.

"That got your attention, huh?" joked the host. "And no prizes for guessing what happens to the losing team, so let's get down to business. Figure out what order you're going in and we'll get started."

A few minutes later, the teams had figured out how they'd go about the challenge and were ready to start. Out in front were Hina for the Bears and Mukuro for the Rabbits.

"You girls ready?" Monomi asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Then go!" Monokuma commanded, firing off his starting pistol and accidentally hitting Monomi.

"Uh... That was totally in my blind spot!" the bear insisted nervously.

* * *

 **Mukuro:** For the challenge, we decided on sending out our stronger people first to get an early lead. A risky strategy, but I was confident we could pull it off.

 **Hina:** Winning the last challenge really did our team's spirits good. (looks determined) Hopefully, we can keep up the good work.

* * *

Hina had managed to overtake Mukuro quickly and grab her team's bag first. Mukuro however, was right behind and it wasn't before long that both had returned to the shore.

"Alright, go!" Hina said, tossing the bag to the ground and tagging in Kiyotaka. The boy rushed into the water and swam as fast as he could to the bags.

"Here," Sakura said, giving her friend a water bottle. Hina practically shotgunned the drink after thanking Sakura.

"Woah," Mondo gasped.

"Saw something you liked?" teased Junko, making the biker grunt in embarrassment.

"I'm back," said Mukuro, tagging in Leon, who tried to catch up to Kiyotaka.

"You alright?" Makoto asked her, grabbing her a towel. Mukuro blushed and accepted the towel.

"I am, thank you," she quietly said. Kyoko noticed her reaction, but said nothing.

Back at the ocean, Leon had caught up to Kiyotaka and both boys grabbed their bags.

"Sorry, bro," Leon apologized before shoving Kiyotaka out of the way.

"How dare you!" Kiyotaka, now upset, yelled. In his anger, he swam straight to his team in an even faster pace than his opponent, tagging in Sakura.

"Holy shit..." Leon muttered as he reached the shore, Ibuki going out next.

"I'm not sure what that was supposed to accomplish," said Celestia. "Then again, that can describe you in general."

Leon had the decency to look ashamed.

* * *

 **Leon:** Gimme a break! How was I supposed to know that shoving the guy'd turn him into friggin' Aquaman?

 **Kiyotaka:** I don't understand that man, Leon. He's even, dare I say it, more of a miscreant than Mondo!

* * *

Though she tried her best, Ibuki wasn't doing a good job catching up to Sakura. By the time Ibuki had retrieved her bag, the large girl had nearly returned to shore.

"Cruuuud," Ibuki moaned as she worked double time to catch up.

Sakura had made it back to the beach and tagged in Akane.

"Good job, Sakura!" Hina complimented.

"We're definitely gonna win at this rate," Chihiro smiled.

"Let's not get cocky yet," Junko reminded her team. "They can still catch up..."

"Tch, like to see 'em fucking try," Mondo scoffed.

"Famous last wooords..." Monokuma teased.

* * *

 **Sakura:** I was merely doing my part for the team.

 **Ibuki:** (pants in exhaustion) That... was... AWESOME! (fist-pumps) I never want to do it again, but still, awesome!

* * *

Ibuki had tagged in Nekomaru, who quickly caught up to his student.

"What's with you?" he asked, disappointed in her lack of stamina. "I shouldn't have caught up so quick."

"Not that good a swimmer, sue me," Akane replied, struggling to stay afloat.

Nekomaru looked nervous for a moment, likely recalling their deal as well as his and her conversation that morning. He shook it off and started going ahead of her, but was noticably slower than when he started out.

As they both swam back to the beach, Akane looked torn between being grateful and upset, but he quickly ran to his team before he could say anything.

"Akane, are you alright?" Sonia asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just fine," she dismissed. Sonia looked unsure, but left it alone as she swam to the bags.

"Mr. Nidai, what gives!?" Hifumi demanded after the camera switched to the Rubbish Rabbits.

"I just got a cramp is all..." Nekomaru lied as he tagged in Makoto. "Happens when you swim too fast.

"You should be more careful in the future, then," Kyoko idlely remarked, making Nekomaru sweat a bit.

* * *

 **Akane:** I know he slowed down on purpose, and while it was nice of him, I can't help but be pissed. He was the one going on about how nobody could suspect us and then he does somethin' like that?

 **Nekomaru:** I know Kyoko knows about me and Akane and I know she said she won't say anything but, I'm worried about keeping this secret for too much longer. If anyone finds out the real reason I held back, I'm dead!

* * *

Sonia and Makoto weren't very strong swimmers, so they both retrieved their bags at the same time. Soon enough, the two returned to the starting point, tagging in Kyoko and Gundham respectively.

"Good match," Makoto said to his opponent, stretching out his hand. Sonia smiled and returned it.

"To you as well," she replied, shaking it.

"Look at you, making your rounds," Leon said as Makoto dropped his bag with the others. "Spread the wealth a little, why dont ya?"

"You know, when you say stuff like that, you shouldn't be so surprised that you don't have a girlfriend," Makoto said, rolling his eyes.

"Tch, screw you, man," Leon replied, though not angrily like expected.

"This challenge is a lot more intense than I thought," Chihiro said as Sonia returned.

"Yeah, but what's life without a little intensity, y'know?" Hina asked.

* * *

 **Makoto:** There's nothing wrong with being a good sport. I don't have to think a girl's pretty to shake her have, contrary to whatever Leon tells you. (blushes) Not that I don't think she's not pretty, I just, um, y-you know what I mean!

 **Sonia:** Difficult they may be, but at least the challenges are exciting! In just a short week, I've done so many new things I never thought I would back home!

* * *

Kyoko and Gundham were neck-and-neck as they reached for their bags. They stared each other down as they swam back to shore. Because he wasn't paying attention, Gundham hit his head against a buoy. Though she looked a bit concerned, Kyoko took advantage of the distraction to gain the lead on him.

"Naturally," the chunni muttered, rubbing his forehead. He whistled a tune and suddenly a dolphin showed up to escort him back to the beach.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chiaki shook her head as Kyoko tagged her out.

"Is even allowed to do that?" asked an annoyed Celestia.

"Well, there wasn't a rule _against_ it," Monokuma said. "So this time well let him off the hook this time. But don't do it again, or else."

"Noted," Gundham replied, dismissing the animal and tagging in Chihiro.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** I feel a bit bad for leaving him like that, but I didn't want to fall behind. Besides, it didn't matter much in the end.

 **Gundham:** I do not like abusing my contract with the beasts of the world, so in a way, I'm glad Monokuma institued that rule.

* * *

While Chiaki wasn't a particularly good swimmer, her opponent was even worse. Combined with the slight lead the Rabbits had gained, she made it to the bags and began swimming back before Chihiro could arrive.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she passed Chihiro.

"C'mon, Chi!" Junko said from the beach.

"Get yet ass in gear!" Mondo shouted.

Eventually, Chihiro made it back with her bag and tagged out Mondo, who easily overtook Hifumi, who Chiaki had tagged in.

"Dammit, Chihiro! What the Hell?" Junko scolded, getting in her face.

"I-I'm sorry..." she apologized, feeling bad for letting her team down. "I really didn't mean to hold us back..."

"Now that's enough," Kiyotaka said, pulling Junko back. "Chihiro did set us back, but Mondo's trying his best to make it up. Besides, we still have the puzzle to do."

"Taka's correct," Sakura nodded. "Let's not give up yet."

* * *

 **Chihiro:** (sighs) I still seem to have a long way to go before I stronger, I guess...

 **Chiaki:** I don't get it... (pants) I played a lot of swimming games before coming here... (pants again)

* * *

"C'mon, Hifumi, you'd think you have a natural advantage in the water!" Ibuki called to her struggling teammate.

"A fat joke, Miss Mioda? Really?" Hifumi muttered as Mondo passed with his bag in tow. As he reached the bags, an idea formed in his head.

"Last one, you got this!" Mondo said to Junko as she raced to the bags.

"It's about damn time," Leon said as Hifumi returned.

"My sincerest apologies," Hifumi sarcastically said as Celestia went to retrieve the Rabbits' last bag of puzzle pieces.

"Hifumi, what is that?" Mukuro asked, pointing towards the other bag Hifumi was holding.

"You didn't..." gasped a disgusted Nekomaru.

"Oh please, like you haven't thought of it," the otaku scoffed. "Besides, there's no rule against it."

"If you think this won't get us to vote you off, start rethinking," Chiaki disappointedly said.

* * *

 **Hifumi:** (polishes his glasses) Some people are just unpleaseable.

 **Mondo:** (scowls) That fat fuck is lucky he's not on my team. (cracks knuckles)

* * *

Celestia returned with the last bag, dismayed that her foundation had been smeared. Meanwhile, Ibumi handed over the bag Hifumi stole to a pissed-off Junko, who swam all the way back after learning about the missing bag.

"Thanks," the model grumbled, death-glaring Hifumi.

Both teams begun assembling their puzzles. The Rabbits had given their pieces to Hifumi and Celestia, who began figuring out the pattern.

"This one should go here," Celestia said, placing a piece to the far right.

"And this here," Hifumi added, placing another piece next to it.

Meanwhile, things were a bit more chaotic on the Bears' end.

"Hold it, that's not where it goes!" Kiyotaka said, inadvertently shoving Sonia out of the way.

"I think this is it," mumbled Akane as she placed a piece.

Eventually, one team called Monokuma over, confident in their win...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"And the winners are... The Rubbish Rabbits!" declared the host.

"Fuck yeah!" Leon cheered as raised a fist while Ibuki started dancing in place, Mukuro highfived Chiaki, Hifumi and Celestia smiled victoriously, and Nekomaru grabbed Makoto and Kyoko in a large hug, nearly choking them.

"Congratulations on another win, Rabbits," Monomi said happily. She them sadly turned to the Bears, who less enthused about the outcome.

"This is fucking bullshit," Mondo growled.

"For once, I agree with you," Kiyotaka added.

"We woulda won if Hifumi hadn't screwed us over!" Akane angrily stomped.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Monokuma unsympathetically said. "Bears, you've got the afternoon to think over the vote and I'll see you at Monokuma Rock tonight. Until then, so long! Bear well!"

"If he makes one more stupid pun..." Hina muttered.

* * *

 **Celestia: I,** for one am pleased with this outcome. The more victories, the more time I receive for my next plan...

 **Junko:** I'm impressed the fatass had it in him, to be honest. On the upside, I can send another loser down Loser Road tonight. Upupupupupu...

* * *

Sakura and Hina were in their cabin, discussing the vote.

"So, you really want to go with Chihiro?" Hina asked.

"I'm afraid so," Sakura admitted. "Out of everyone here, she provides the least to the team. I know she's trying her hardest, but..."

"No, I get what you mean," Hina nodded. "Plus, between you and me, I think she was the fifth vote for Mahiru during the first vote."

"And what makes you say that?" a curious Sakura asked.

"It's... complicated," Hina answered. "I'll tell you after the vote."

Meanwhile, Mondo, Kiyotaka and Chihiro herself were also discussing the vote in the boys' cottage.

"I say it's Akane," Mondo casually said, combined g his pompadour. "She's the one who fucked up so bad, the other team had to bail her out.

"Not to mention, she always seems so distant from the rest of us," Kiyotaka said. "I'm sure it's just her personality, but..."

"Well, I'm okay with it," Chihiro said. "I mean, I like her and all, but I don't want to be voted out, so..."

"So it is what it is," the biker shrugged. "Better her than you, right?"

"I guess so," Chihiro nodded. "Well, I gotta go. See you tonight."

After she left, Kiyotaka turned to Mondo and asked, "So how did I do? At the challenge, I mean?"

"You were alright, why?"

"I was just curious. I put 110% in the challenge today, so I'm hoping my name doesn't come up."

Mondo sighed. "Dude, you need to take it easy. No one's targettin' ya, far as I know. Just keep at it, you'll be fine."

"I see," the honor student nodded. "Thank you for saying that... and for the advice earlier."

Mondo smirked. "Tch, whatever. I only said that 'cause I felt sorry for ya."

Kiyotaka smirked in return. "Of course."

* * *

 **Sakura:** I am sorry it had to be this way, Chihiro. I hope you can forgive me.

 **Kiyotaka:** As long as I keep putting my best foot forward, I will make it far in this game!

* * *

At the amusement park, the Rabbits seemed to be having a fun time. There were games, rides, snacks and everything else one would expect in such an area.

"Though I don't quite approve of the way we won, I can't deny this is fun," Chiaki said as she and Ibuki got off the rollercoaster.

"I know, right!?" Ibuki cheered.

Makoto saw Mukuro standing around by herself and went to his friend.

"You alright?" he asked. Mukuro looked up and saw who her new companion was.

"Oh hey," she shyly greeted. "I'm alright, I'm just... not used to this kind of thing.

Makoto flashed a smle, making her blush a bit. "Well, this happens to be mine, so..."

Mukuro brightened at his choice of words and took his lead to a nearby ride.

"Hey, Kyoko!" Leon called out, grabbing the girl in question's attention.

"This won't end well..." Nekomaru muttered.

"What part of "no" do you fail to comprehend?" the lavender girl asked. "You were taught basic language skills, correct?"

"Comprehend _this_ , gorgeous," Leon smirked, holding a basketball in his hand. "A ride on the ferris wheel says I can make this shot without looking and one handed."

"Just walk away," pleaded Nekomaru.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I actually want to see this."

Leon smirked and threw the ball behind him... conking Hifumi on the head, making him fall right to the ground.

"Well, that went about as well as expected," Celestia giggled.

""Uh, two outta three?" Leon nervously asked.

"Better luck next time," Kyoko shot down, walking away.

"Whatever you say, babe!" Leon called to her. "These lips won't wait forever, you know!"

"You are so sad," Hifumi muttered as he got up from the ground.

* * *

 **Ibuki:** I'm still not completely over what went down with Hiro, but... I'll get over it. I can't keep beating myself up over every mistake I make, if I did, that's all I'd ever do! I just have to make sure I don't fall for a trick that dirty again.

 **Mukuro:** I had... a really good time... (tries to hide her blush)

 **Leon:** She sooo wants me. (smirks)

* * *

The nine, soon to be eight, Berserker Bears had all met up inside Monokuma Rock. They were inside the elevator and were on their way to another heart-pounding vote.

* * *

 **Akane:** Yeah, I'm worried about the vote. I didn't exactly do so hot there at the challenge...

 **Chihiro:** (is on the verge of tears) H-How...?

 **Gundham:** My search for the Monokuma Doll had proved fruitless. I needn't worry however, I'm certain that the target is on neither myself nor Sonia.

 **Hina:** After the vote, Sakura said she was gonna tell me her big secret. I wonder what it could be...?

 **Junko:** Buh-bye to another basic, boring bitch! (waves excitedly)

 **Kiyotaka:** My sincerest apologies to Akane, but I'm afraid you're only going to drag the tram down. You seem like a hard-working young woman, but I must do what is necessary for my team.

 **Mondo:** As long as it ain't me going home, I don't really give a fuck who it is. (looks thoughtful) Kay, maybe not Chihiro, but...

 **Sakura:** I've said all I need to. Now to see what awaits us...

 **Sonia:** It never gets any easier when voting someone off. (looks sad)

* * *

The team had arrived at the elimination chamber and took their spots as always. Where Byakuya once stood was a picture of him with a thin pair of red lines across his face.

"Ugh, he's just as punchable in picture form..." Mondo shook his head.

"Welcome back, Bears!" Monokuma said from his high chair.

"Um, not to be rude, but can we just skip to the vote this time?" Chihiro surprisingly asked.

"What for?" Sonia asked in return.

"I'm kinda with her on this one," Akane said with a shrug. "Is there really any point to this? We all made up our minds when we got here, so let's just cut the crap."

"If there's no objections, then we'll proceed as Chihiro wishes," Sakura said, giving pause for somebody to speak up. When nobody did, it was Monokuma's turn to speak.

"Well, be a bunch of Buzz Killingtons!" the salty bear grumbled. "You know the drill: Vote for whoever you want, just be sure to vote."

Once everybody casted their vote, the screen turned on to reveal the roulette. It began spinning and eventually stopped with all three slots landing on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... And the fifth person voted off of Total Drama Island is... Sakura Ogami!" Monokuma announced.

"Wha-wha-wha?" Monomi asked, stunned at the outcome.

"This can't be right..." a confused Gundham pondered.

"What the fuck! How!?" Mondo swore, pounding his podium.

"No! It's all a trick!" Hina cried. "Nobody would vote for Sakura!"

"Evidently, some people disagree," Monokuma sneered at her.

Hina looked ready to attack the anamatronic before being restrained by Sakura.

"I'm not sure why I was the one eliminated, but I will respect your wishes," she said calmly. "It wouldn't be right to be bitter at you for doing the same thing I was doing." As she begun to depart, Hina grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Sakura!" she pleaded. "You can't go! It's not fair! You still haven't... told me... your thing..."

Sakura smiled. "Another time," she told her friend. "For now, focus on the competition."

Hina sadly nodded.

Sakura took one last look at her teammates and sadly smiled before departing on the Elevator of Shame.

* * *

 **Sonia:** (looks frustrated) I just don't understand it. Why was Sakura the one to go? I know that Gundham and I voted for Kiyotaka- sorry if you're watching this, by the by- and I'm certain that Akane and Chihiro racked up several votes...

 **Mondo:** (slams a fist against the wall) None of this is makin' fucking sense!

* * *

The remaining eight Bears had returned to their cottage, the camera choosing to focus on Chihiro in particular. After she locked her door, she pulled a piece of paper.

As she looked over it, tears began to form in Chihiro's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura..." she cried as she held the paper close to her chest.

The camera cut to Monokuma sitting in his beach chair, ready for the outro.

"And in a shocking vote, it's Sakura who leaves," he said, slurping his martini. "Just how did it happen? Well, you'll just have to tune in next time and find out, won't ya?"

The camera faded to black, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Episode 6: "Wet, Wild and Way Weird"- THE END**

 **Contestants Remaining: 17**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And so long, Sakura. One of my favorites in Canon, but not one that was enjoyable to write for. I tried building her up to be sort of the Bears' leader and someone who'd go far-ish, only to get blindsided super early, but I don't think I did that great a job. She was never meant to last long or be a big character, but I still feel I could've done more with he than I did. Oh well, can't do much about it now.**

 **Votes:**  
 **Sakura: Akane, Chihiro, Junko**  
 **Akane- Kiyotaka, Mondo**  
 **Chihiro- Hina, Sakura**  
 **Kiyotaka- Gundham, Sakura**

 **And that's it for this one. Tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to favorite, follow and the like!**

 **Until the next one, ja ne!**  
 **\- Brian**


	7. Guess What's Gonna Be for Dinner?

**Yooo, lucky episode number seven! Hope you're enjoying this little thing that was originally just a little gag that I came up with a while ago. Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Holy Hell, this was over 10,000 words...**

* * *

The camera opened on (who else?) Monokuma and Monomi, standing on top of a chair in the hotel's dining hall, about to give the episode's intro.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" exclaimed the bear. "I'm Monokuma!"

"And I'm Monomi," the rabbit added.

"And here's what happened last time!" they both declared.

"Nekomaru and Akane got to know each other a little better, with the latter revealing her reason for joining our little show: She wants to support her struggling family. How boring," scoffed Monokuma.

Monomi shook her head in disgust with her "brother". "Of course you'd think it's boring, you're a big jerk like that! Anyway, Kyoko and Celestia got into an argument about the previous vote and now Celestia wants revenge! Scary!"

"Exciting, more like!" Monokuma grinned. "Kiyotaka took Chihiro's advise from earlier and asked for help in proving himself from Mondo. Didn't stop the team from throwing a couple votes his way, though. Puhuhu~"

"Makoto tried cheering up Ibuki, who's still down from getting tricked by Teruteru. Unfortunately, Hifumi has it out for him for throwing him under the bus during the last vote."

"I like it," Monokuma said. "Sakura and Hina had some bonding time of their own, but it got cut short unfortunately..."

"Wait before saying that!" Monomi scolded. "Junko had some interesting things to say about Mukuro's crush on Makoto while Leon seems to have an odd feeling about the model. Is he possibly onto her?"

Monokuma scoffed. "It's Leon, what do you think, sis? Meanwhile, Chiaki overheard Gundham and Sonia reading out the clue to the Monokuma Doll, which prevents somebody from being voted out for one round!"

"But what about the Monomi Doll?" Monomi asked, curious about her own tool. Monokuma waved it off.

"Eh, somebody'll find it, I think. Anyway, the challenge last time was to swim out and grab puzzle pieces, immunity and a trip to the amusement park on the line. The Rabbits, thanks to a trick from Hifumi, managed to squeak out a win."

"At elimination, there were several targets going around, but surprisingly, it was Sakura who took the hit due to a very split vote. How awful..." Monomi wept. As she did so, Monokuma finished the intro.

"So, just how will Hina and the rest of the Bears cope with Sakura gone? Are Celestia and Hifumi really doomed? And just what exciting challenge awaits this time? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Island!"

* * *

A lone figure in the dead of night snuck out from their cottage, determined not to be caught. They couldn't afford to be at this time. There technically wasn't a curfew, but given the random times for challenges, most of the contestants turned in early-ish to replenish their energy. This one didn't.

A slight _creak_ almost made them jump out of their skin, but they regained their composure quickly. "Cool it, Chihiro," she muttered as she went to her destination.

With the only things to light her way being the moon and the stars, Chihiro snuck into the airport while the night reached its last few hours. She looked around all over the area before pulling out a note from her pocket, the one she had found right before Sakura's elimination. It read, " _I know your dirty little secret, Chihiro. And if you don't want the whole world to know, vote for Sakura tonight. And trust me, I'll know if you don't. After that, come meet me at the airport sometime after midnight, we have a lot to discuss. Again, I'll know if you don't. And if you try and snitch, which I'll also know if you do, I have no problem dropping the bomb,_ little boy."

Chihiro felt tears in her, no _his_ eyes, starting to well, but pushed them down. He could _not_ be weak right now. He _couldn't._

"Well, I'm here!" Chihiro tentatively called out. Emerging from seemingly nowhere was Junko. Chihiro seemed extremely surprised.

"You were expecting a secret admirer?" Junko wolfishly grinned, ecstatic that she had caught her pray.

"J-Junko... W-Why?" Chihiro tearfully asked, not believing what he was seeing. Junko, who was so cool, so beautiful was the one who blackmailed him.

"Do you fuckin' really care!?" Junko shouted, her hair spiking out of control, suddenly. "What fucking matters is that your my bitch now, _boy_."

Chihiro tried stuttering out a response, but was cut off by his blackmailer. "I honestly really don't give two shits if you cross-dress, it's your business. But for it to be that big a deal, you'd throw your whole team under the bus? Fuckin' A, that's funny."

Chihiro looked down in shame. From the moment he had casted that vote for Sakura, he regretted it. "S-So what do you want? You wouldn't call me out for no reason," he asked, fearful of the direction this was heading.

"You and I are going to become much better friends thanks to this," Junko explained. "I tell ya to jump, you ask "How high?" and go even higher, capiche? Follow my lead and you'll never have to worry about getting outed."

"But how do I know you're not gonna say anything otherwise?" Chihiro asked, which made Junko's smug grin lessen a bit. As Chihiro silently cheered at his small victory, Junko mulled over a response.

"Because then I'd be in trouble too, obviously," she replied. "They'd ask how I knew and I'd come clean since- if I'm being honest- I don't give a shit if I get voted out or not."

Now Chihiro was even more confused. "If you don't care, then why are you going so far? I don't follow any of this!"

Junko stared at Chihiro directly into his eyes and calmly, blankly said, "Because there's no better ecstasy to me than watching everything delve into madness and nobody being the wiser as to who or why."

Chihiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was all too unreal for the crossdresser. Junko noticed his defeated expression and laughed cruelly. "This must devastate you, doesn't it? You actually thought that I liked you, just like everyone else. And before you ask, yes I knew about your little crush on me, and it's pretty funny actually. I have a boyfriend already, kid. And even if I was single, what makes you think I'd give the time of day to a weak little _freak_ like you!?"

Chihiro at this point no longer could contain the tears in his eyes. He dropped to his knees as he openly bawled. Junko looked almost disgusted. "This is exactly what I was talking about, Chihiro. Only an unmanly wimp would cry over this."

Before she departed, Junko said to Chihiro: "And by the way, I don't care if you snitch on me. Like I said, it doesn't matter to me. But who's the team gonna believe: Junko, the ditzy yet helpful teammate or Chihiro, who selfishly got rid of his team's most valuable asset because he was afraid of his secret getting out?

Chihiro Fujisaki wasn't paying attention to Junko Enoshima's steps growing fainter. All he did was curl up and cry until he had no more tears to shred.

* * *

 **Junko:** (fixing her hair) Man, I am glad I came to this island. I would never have been able to mess with so many people in one place if I hadn't.

 **Monomi:** Rest assured, audience, we will not let this go unpunished. Well, _I_ can't do anything to help, but I'm sure someone will! ... I hope.

 **Monokuma:** We here at Total Drama Island have a policy of non-disclosure about personal information about the contestants, unless the circumstances call for it, we have the consent of all involved parties, and/or we feel like doing it. Puhuhuhu!

 **Chihiro:** Now that the cat's out of the bag, I'll admit it: I... I... I am a crossdresser. (sigh) When I started middle school, I got picked on a lot because I was smaller than the other boys, weaker too. They said I wasn't a "real" man since I wasn't as strong as them. I tried to ignore it, I really did. But, it wouldn't stop. I couldn't fight them since I'm not strong and I'm not a violent person besides. So when I started high school, I went to a place where nobody recognized me and that I could start all over... as a girl. That way, no one else could pick on me... (Starts crying again) I hate it. I hate having to live a lie, not opening up because I'm afraid of being looked down on... And, I hate myself for not being able to do anything about it like a real man would. ... I just *hic*... I just... I just hate it all...

* * *

Morning came on Jabberwock Island and the camera chose to focus on Makoto and Leon, who were walking to the Hotel.

"Okay, you know how I was up late last night writing something?" Leon asked his roommate, who was rubbing his tired-looking eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" Makoto was obviously tired from Leon keeping him up all night and could only imagine where this was going.

Leon cleared his throat and from his pocket, he retrieved a piece of paper. "I call it, "The Sex Song"."

"This is a joke, right?" Makoto sighed, knowing the answer deep down.

"Course not, buddy," Leon obliviously said, putting an arm around his friend. He began to clear his throat and started to read from the paper...

... Before a hand grabbed it and started shredding it to pieces.

"Celeste! The fuck, man!? What are ya doing!?" Leon angrily said as Makoto mouthed a "thank you". The Lolita rolled her eyes.

"A rather large favor for the world of music," cooly responded Celestia. "And now I'm going to do my stomach a favor."

"How 'bout you do _us_ a favor and fuck off?" Leon muttered to Makoto. Unfortunately for him, Celestia overheard it. She turned her head to cast a harsh glare, making the two stiff up.

Once she was out of earshot, Leon turned to Makoto and asked, "So did her glaring give you a boner too?" Makoto rolled his eyes and walked up the steps.

* * *

 **Celestia:** (adjusts her tie) Once Kyoko is properly dealt with, Leon will be next. He should have been the one to go in place of Teruteru, and he hasn't been doing anything to prove me wrong. If I am somehow eliminated before him, I will never forgive myself.

 **Leon:** (shakes his head) I am unappreciated in my time...

 **Makoto:** He might be my best friend here- please don't tell him I said that- but Leon can be such an idiot.

* * *

Speaking of breakfast, Akane was eating a practical mountain of food when Sonia sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Akane!" Sonia beamed.

Akane looked up briefly and nodded before returning to her food. Sonia's smile lessened a bit as she tried to start a conversation.

"That's quite the pile of food there," she noted, kicking herself for her stupid observation. "Do you really plan on eating it all?

"If you don't eat it, then don't put it on yer plate," Akane replied after swallowing a piece of bacon. "It's what I tell the sibs back home all the time. Wasting food is the worst."

"Ah, so you have younger siblings?" Sonia asked. "As an only child, I get jealous whenever my friends talk about their family. What's it like?"

Akane sipped her orange juice before replying. "Work. I'm the oldest of eight, counting the kids from my parents' other marriages. Me, Shota, Yamato, Rinko, Kagome, Yoko, Shinji and baby Mamoru. The 'rents divorced when Shin and I were kids, but they insisted we still be a part of both their lives, so the others are just as important to me. Me and Shinji live with Ma and Shota and Rinko, and let's just say that we learn to spread the food around quick. Especially with money being as tight as it is."

"Oh my, that must be quite a hassle," Sonia sympathetically said.

"Like you wouldn't believe," nodded the gymnast. "But I love my family, and I'd do anything for them. Even going without a meal or two. I guess this is my one chance to stuff my face much as I want."

"I see," Sonia nodded.

"I told ya a bit 'bout my life, so how 'bout yourself?" Akane asked. "You said yet from what, Zheng Fa or sommat?"

"Novosellic," Sonia corrected. "Zheng Fa is near Codophia, which is not to far from the border of... Oh, my apologies, I'm rambling."

Akane laughed. "Nah, it's cool." At seeing her friend's reaction, Sonia let out a laugh of her own.

"Pardon me," spoke up a nearby person, revealed to be Gundham. Sonia offered him a seat next to her, which he took.

"So, what's the deal with you two, anyway?" Akane asked. "You a couple or somethin'? 'Cause yer always together, y'know?"

Sonia blushed, which was very noticeable with her pale skin. "N-No, of course not!" she stammered, embarrassed. "Gundham and I are friends is all."

Gundham drew his scarf closer to his face, trying to hide his own noticeable flush. "I concur. Now then, if I may ask something on my own?"

"Shoot," Akane shrugged.

"Did you vote for Sakura last night?" Gundham's stare made it clear to the ex-gymnast that he was in no mood for games.

"Yeah, I did." When asked to elaborate, Akane added, "I went to my cabin to wash up before the vote when I found a letter tellin' me to vote fer Sakura or else..." Akane trailed off, remembering the details of her letter. Gundham wasn't amused.

"Well, what were they blackmailing you with!? It must be something serious-"

"Now that's enough," Sonia lightly scolded. "What matters isn't what Akane was threatened with, it's that she was threatened at all. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, Akane, we won't press."

"Thanks," Akane whispered, fearful of how close she was to being exposed.

* * *

 **Sonia:** Yes, I am aware of Akane and Nekomaru's um, "secret meetings". Not that I went out of my way to pry, it's just that they aren't very subtle. Still, it's not my nor anyone else's business what they get up to so therefore I'll do my best to protect their forbidden love! (giggles) Oh my, I must sound like quite the school girl!

 **Gundham:** (is petting San-D) It would seem that Teruteru is not the only fool trying to hide behind anonymity. But this time, the perpetrator has attacked my own team! And for their insolence, they will feel the wrath of Gundham Tanaka! (stands and poses dramatically while still holding up the hamster)

 **Akane:** It might sound weird, but I'm not that busted-up about Sakura leaving. I didn't know her all that well and besides, better her than me, right? Right? ... Maybe I should talk to Coach about this...

* * *

Speaking of Nekomaru, he was currently at Jabberwock Park, sitting on a bench, taking in the scenery. He took a deep inhale and breathed outwardly.

"Wow, is it boring here," he moaned. "I'm almost starting to look forward to the challenges."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Mr. Nidai," warmed Hifumi, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Why the monologuing?" he asked, sitting next to his teammate.

"Just bored is all," Nekomaru replied. "Glad you're here now though, could use an ear right now."

Hifumi gulped as he looked at the much more intimidating boy. "You mean to talk, right...?"

"No, to eat. I'm starving." One look at the terrified boy made Nekomaru laugh out loud. "Gahahahahahaha! You know that I'm joking, right!?"

"Y-yes, of course," Hifumi nervously sighed. "Anyway, not that I dislike your company, Mr. Nidai, but I am here for a reason."

"You're finally taking me up on that workout offer?" Nekomaru grinned. Hifumi shook his head.

"Another time, mayhaps," the otaku replied. "No, what I mean is, how are you feeling right now about whom you may be voting for on our next trip to Monokuma Rock."

Nekomaru looked confused. "I don't follow, what're you talking about?"

"What I mean, Mr. Nidai," Hifumi explained, "is that I wish to inquire if you desire to join my party in our quest to exterminate that manipulative Miss Kirigiri and her loyal lapdog Mr. Naegi."

Now Nekomaru was even more lost. "Why would I want to do that? I mean, yes they aren't the best the teammates at times, but..."

"But they shrewdly manuvered the previous vote into their favor within seconds," Hifumi rebutted. "Think about how dangerous that could be..."

"You know, just shitting on the other guys won't make me side with you," Nekomaru pointed out. "What do I gain from voting with you?"

Hifumi grinned, sensing his chance. "I'm aware of how awkward you've been around Miss Kirigiri as of late... I won't pry into why, it's none of my business, but I'm certain you'd sleep better at night should she leave the island.

Nekomaru actually looked tempted for a moment. "Hey, uh, can you give me some time to mull it over? No offense and all, but I can't really come to a decision right away."

Hifumi adjusted his glasses before bowing. "Of course, I'm not one to pressure," he insisted. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Nidai." And then, Hifumi departed, leaving Nekomaru to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Hifumi:** (smugly folds his arms) I feel as if that in order to stay in the game, I must take the initiative and gather votes for my side. I have consulted Miss Ludenberg about this, and I have her approval. It's not much, but it's a start.

 **Nekomaru:** I'm not really much of a strategic thinker, if you get my drift. But, Kyoko does have my thing with Akane over my head. Even I know that the longer she stays in the game, the bigger the danger I'm in, and so is Akane.

* * *

Kyoko was near the hotel, searching around the area aimlessly. Eventually, she snuck behind one of the cottages.

"Could it be there...?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey, what are we looking for?" The normally-unflappable violette jumped and was genuinely surprised to see that the intruder was Hina. The swimmer gave a friendly smile and wave.

"What. Was the meaning of that?" Kyoko asked, visibly annoyed.

"Well..." Hina replied, "I'm pretty bored right now and then I saw you all alone, so I figured "Why not talk to her?", y'know?"

"No, I _don't_ know," Kyoko sharply said. "And if you're so bored, talk to your teammates."

Hina deflated a bit. "I would but... they kinda voted out my best friend. Petty, yeah, but if they voted out your best friend, you'd be mad too, right?"

"My best friend is currently back in Japan, watching this all with the dumbest grin on her face. She's the one who went behind my back and signed me up for this in the first place, so if anything, I'd say it'd be karmic retribution." Kyoko's icy demeanor shook Hina a bit, but the tanned girl refused to budge.

"Well, what about in the game?" Hina asked. "Isn't there anyone in the game you'd consider a friend?"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment before replying, "There are one or two teammates I'd be disappointed about seeing leave, but nobody I'd consider "friend material". Sorry to get your hopes up."

Hina's face looked very determined. "Well then, that's about to change! Starting right now, I'm your first friend on the island! And by summer's end, I won't be the only!"

Kyoko couldn't help but be slightly amused. "Really? You're so certain. What makes you think I'll be friends with any of you?"

"We won't know until we try! Now, let's start with getting to know each other! Favorite color? I'm guessing purple."

Kyoko playfully rolled her eyes. "What gave it away? I'm guessing yours is blue, what with the swimming thing."

Hina's eyes widened in genuine shock. "How did you know!? Can you read my mind!?" Kyoko sweat-dropped.

* * *

 **Hina:** Sakura leaving really, really sucks. (sighs, then raises a fist) But I won't let it get me down! Sakura wouldn't want that. I'm noticing that my team's dividing into certain cliques like say, Mondo/Taka/Chihiro and Gundham/Sonia, which puts me in a bit of a bind. So if I can't get inside my own team, why not make friends with the Rabbits? It's not bulletproof, but it's better than nothing, right?

 **Kyoko:** (pulls out a sheet of paper) In one of the prize booths from the last reward, I found this. Apparently, it's a clue to a Hidden Monomi Doll, which can negate a vote during elimination. It could be useful to have. I was trying to find it when Hina ambushed me. (looks down) I've nothing against her, but her antics are a waste of time. Still, my social game is rather lacking. Perhaps I could use a potential friend...

* * *

Chiaki, Mukuro and Ibuki were by the beach, in their swimsuits.

"Wowie-wow-wow!" Ibuki declared. "Ibuki had no idea how stacked Chiaki was!" The rocker pointed at her friend's noticeable... development, making both her and Mukuro blush for different reasons.

"I-it's not that big..." Mukuro shyly said, hugging her chest. Chiaki patted her back.

"For what it's worth, you're better off. I swear I've gone through the entire alphabet in the past five years," she insisted. "Not to mention what a pain it is on my spine. Hajime keeps joking that the video games are more healthy at this point, and I'm tempted to believe him."

"Don't be ashamed!" Ibuki insisted. "Like Mama Mioda always says, "If you've got it, flaunt it!" So flaunt it, girl!"

Chiaki rolled her eyes but still smiled. "You know, this hasn't been too bad a game so far, all things considered," she said. "I thought that without my video games, I'd be going crazy. But you've all been such good friends, I'm kinda glad they got confiscated."

Mukuro blushed and looked down while Ibuki beamed. "Aw, that's sweet! Thanks, Chiaki!" Ibuki noticed how quiet Mukuro was being and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't really have that many friends back home," Mukuro explained shyly. "So for you to see me that way..."

"Don't be sad, Muku!" Ibuki exclaimed, grabbing Mukuro in a hug. "You're a good person, it shouldn't be a surprise that people want to be your friend!"

"I guess..." the thin girl conceded.

Chiaki looked liked she was pondering something, which the other two girls noticed. "Monocoin for your thoughts?" Mukuro asked.

"It's just... how would you girls feel if I invited you into an alliance?" the gamer girl tentatively asked.

Ibuki and Mukuro were taken aback, obviously not expecting this. "I mean, I'm not against it, but what brought this on?" asked Mukuro.

"Yeah, Ibuki is a tad confused herself," the musician nodded.

"Well, obviously, we all want to go to the end, right?" Chiaki asked her friends, who agreed with her. "Well, why don't we go to the end together? I think we could do it."

"Sounds like a plan to Ibuki!" Ibuki cheered before seeing the more hesitant Mukuro. "What's up, why are you so nervous?"

"It's just... this is a bit sudden, that's it," she explained. "I don't mean to upset you, but I'll need some time to think this over."

Chiaki just smiled. "Of course."

"Ibuki has an idea!" Ibuki suggested. "Mukuro votes with us for one round and if you don;t like it, then we won't bother you about it again. We can still be friends, of course, we aren't meanies like that!"

"That seems fair," Mukuro nodded.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** I know that something's up with Mukuro, I've had a feeling since the beginning of the game. But, what could it be?

 **Ibuki:** Achievement Unlocked: Ibuki Joins an Alliance! Normally, stuff like that wouldn't be my thing, but Chiaki's my friend. I know she's not up to anything awful with this.

 **Mukuro:** (looks nervous) I do consider Chiaki and Ibuki my friends, but... I don't know if I can commit to something as big as an alliance...

* * *

Monomi was walking along Jabberwock Park when she saw Kiyotaka and Mondo in their natural habitat: arguing. "Oh dear..." she muttered, walking over to solve their dispute. "Um, boys..."

"I totally _could_ outpace your ass, even without my bike!" Mondo insisted. "Simple as that!"

"Could you please..."

"I'd laugh if that statement wasn't so pathetically false," Kiyotaka scoffed.

"Don't fight..."

"You're pathetically false!" Mondo growled.

"Come on, there has to be a more civil way..."

"An excellent comeback, Mondo," the prefect sarcastically replied. "You're a master at this, aren't you?"

"I'm a master of kicking smartasses' teeth in, wanna demonstration?" Mondo cracked his knuckles while Kiyotaka glared him down.

"BOYS!" Monomi yelled, finally losing her patience. It was then that they took notice of their co-host and were embarrassed by their ignorance.

"Ah, Monomi! My apologies for ignoring you," Kiyotaka bowed. "We weren't really going to come to blows, honest!"

"Couldn't make that sound any gayer, could ya?" Mondo mumbled under his breath. "But the dude's right. We were just waiting for a witness to show up."

"A what?" the rabbit confusedly asked.

"A judge for our contest," Kiyotaka explained. "Mondo and I are going to race throughout the park and whomever completes the lap first is the winner!"

"Which'll be me," Mondo grinned.

"Oh, I see..." Monomi hesitantly said as she started to realize where this was going.

"And now that someone's here, we can finally begin!" Kiyotaka declared.

After a couple minutes, the boys took their positions and Monomi signaled for them to start. The two took off so fast, they knocked her down to the ground.

"Why me?" Monomi sadly said.

After a good few minutes, the race was over and a result was declared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TIE!?" the two boys yelled, making Monomi shrink down in fear.

"It means you both finished at the exact same time," Monomi explained.

'We know what it means!" Kiyotaka replied.

"It's just that it's bullshit! I totally won!" Mondo added.

"I think all those hair products are seeping into that tiny excuse of a brain of your and affecting your vision!" Kiyotaka replied. "Because I'm certain that I was the victor!"

"Hold on a second!" Monomi interrupted, getting their attention. "Why does it matter who won, it's not like anything was at stake, right?" The two reluctantly conceded that point. "Also, you seemed to be pretty into the race itself, not just who'd win."

"Of course!" Kiyotaka said. "There's no point in competing unless you give it your all!"

"For once, he's right," Mondo agreed. "I'd be fucking pissed if I won against a guy who wasn't even trying."

"For what it's worth, I was having a significant problem trying to outpace you," remarked the prefect to his rival. "I was not expecting you to be so fast."

"Told ya I wasn't some pussy," Mondo laughed. "But for real, you weren't exactly easy to go against either."

* * *

 **Kiyotaka:** I'm surprised to see myself looking forward to the next contest that Mondo and I come up with.

 **Mondo:** It's weird how even though I can barely stand the guy, I find myself hangin' out with him more and more.

 **Monomi:** While most of the time, friendship should come naturally, there isn't a problem with a good push in the right direction every now and then! Love love!

* * *

The monitors turned on to reveal Monokuma, who was all-too-willing to announce the next challenge. "Good afternoon, my lovelies! It's time for the next challenge! Please report to the dining room in the Hotel Mirai at your earliest convenience. AKA: Now. See you sooooon."

After a few minutes, all seventeen contestants had assembled in the aforementioned room and sat in their teams' usual tables. Monokuma and Monomi appeared in a puff of smoke soon after.

"It wouldn't kill you *cough* to not do that everytime..." Junko pointed out, trying to wave the smoke away from her face.

"How can you *cough* afford so many smoke bombs *cough* anyway?" asked Hifumi, clearing off his glasses.

"Internet," Monokuma nonchalantly waved off. "Sooo, how's everyone doing?"

"A lot worse now that we're stuck here," Nekomaru quipped.

"Yeah, can we just get on with it already?" asked Hina. "What's the torture for today?"

"Well, aren't we a cynical lot?" Monokuma asked. "None of the challenges are as bad as you're making them out to be."

"You haven't been doing much to discourage them from thinking it, though," pointed out Monomi. For her troubles, she was punched by Monokuma and soared right onto Chiaki's lap.

"Are you okay?" asked the gamer girl, helping her onto the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Monomi defeatedly replied.

"Friggin' shithead," Leon muttered under his breath.

"If you're done behaving like an abusive oaf, please tell us what today's challenge is," Sonia sternly said to the host.

"Only cuz ya said "please"," he relented. "So, show of hands, how many of you like to eat?"

"Gross food comp, how original," Makoto snarked.

"Eh, food's food, so..." Akane shrugged.

"Well in that case," Monokuma said, annoyed with the constant backtalk, "Diaper Boy, Neverending Stomach, you're up first! Come over to the table I'm sitting" Both were annoyed with the insulting nicknames they were given, but did as instructed.

"Um, good luck," Makoto said to Akane, who returned it with a gruff nod.

"Let's just get it over with," she shook her head. Right on cue, Monokuma presented them a covered dish from seemingly nowhere.

"I figured we'd start with something light, like a salad!" Monokuma declared, taking off the cover revealing a gross pile of rotten tomatoes, moldy lettuce, hard croutons, a whole onion and zero dressing. It smelled so badly, the two teens covered their noses on rellex.

"That isn't food!" Akane said from the safety of her shirt. "It's what food eats!"

"I'm pretty sure food has higher standards than this," Makoto replied, dreading having to eat what was in front of him.

"Now, here's the rules: You have to clear your-" Before Monokuma was finished, Akane grabbed the "salad" dish, tipped it close to her mouth and shoveled it all down in a single gulp. Everyone looked on dumbfounded for several seconds before Monokuma continued. "So um, that was a thing... I guess I'll give the point to the Bears?" Akane let out a weak fistpump before collapsing. Nekomaru jumped to grab her and sat her down nearby her team's table, while Makoto just sat back down in his seat between Kyoko and Mukuro.

* * *

 **Makoto:** (still looks dumbfounded) I just... I... just...

 **Akane:** I _dare_ any of those assholes to vote me off after this. I honestly dare them.

 **Monokuma:** Okay, what the Hell was that!? Is there nothing these weirdos won't do!?

* * *

"Next round, first team to five points wins!" Monokuma said, getting back into the swing of things. "For the Bears, I want The Little Programmer and Lord of the Onion Rings for the Rabbits." Chihiro and Hifumi were indignant at the insults, but sat down. The uncovered dish turned out to be two 32 oz. cups of soda. Makoto and Akane were about as amused as you'd expect.

"Wait a minute..." Hifumi said as he put his drink to his nose. "Holy Nagai! It's Yama Fog!" Chihiro almost dropped her drink in horror.

"Y-You monster," she almost tearfully cried.

"And if you want the point, you'll have to drink the whooole thing!" Monokuma cheerfully reminded them.

"Remember what'll happen if you lose, Hifumi," Mukuro reminded with a death glare that made the otaku shudder in horror.

"C'mon, Chihiro, grow a pair!" Junko demanded, the double meaning not lost on the programmer, though they made sure not to let it visualize.

Both steeled their nerves and started drinking. Hifumi eventually finished, earning a point for the Rabbits while Chihiro unfortunately coughed up some of hers.

"S-Sorry, guys, I don't think I can finish this," she sadly apologized.

"No point for you!" Monokuma declared. "Next round!"

"Satisfied?" Hifumi asked Mukuro in a deadpan tone.

"Very," she replied, reflecting his sarcasm.

Over with the Bears, Chihiro sat away from her teammates. Mondo looked ready to talk to her, but Kiyotaka shook his head.

"You know how she gets when she messes up," he reminded his roommate. "We'll talk after the challenge."

* * *

 **Chihiro:** Thirty-two ounces of the worst soda known to man, you try doing better!

 **Hifumi:** (looks physically ill) Damn... the man who... created this fanfiction...

 **Monomi:** Why does Junko have to rub it in for poor Chihiro!?

* * *

"Okay, it's One-All and only the third round!" Monokuma declared. "Next I want... Miss Water Jugs and The Purple Woman!"

"Wait, I just realized something," Hina said as she sat down. "Our team has less people, so wouldn't that mean yours can just sit somebody out or something?"

"I imagine that's why we have to actually finish our alleged "meals"," Kyoko said.

"Give that girl the Captain Obvious Award!" Monokuma said, unveiling the third dish. "For our third course, you lovely ladies will be dining on cold soup!"

"That doesn't-" Hina began before being cut off by Kyoko.

"Don't finish that sentence," she interrupted before directing her attention to Monokuma. "Keep talking."

"It's chilled onion soup with stale crackers mixed in with expired spices and cheese. Good eating, am I right?"

"I hate you," Hina frowned as she begin to eat. Through sheer determination, the two girls managed to finish the soups in minutes and were given a point each.

"Yay, we both won!" Hina cheered, grabbing Kyoko in a hug, who pushed her away in response.

"Don't do embarrassing things like that in public!" the detective scolded. Hina only smiled in response.

As she returned to her seat, Kyoko saw a smile on Makoto's face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"No reason," he innocently replied.

With Hina, she was interrogated by Gundham about the hug she gave.

"Do you understand how suspicious that looks? Because I don't think you do!" he angrily asked.

"Is it a crime to be friendly with somebody now?" Hina indignantly asked. "It's none of your business who I hang out with."

"Yeah, lay off," Akane added.

A look from Sonia caused Gundham to sigh and relent, though he gave Hina one more suspicious look.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** (hides a blush with a scowl) That girl is so, so...

 **Hina:** Okay, Gundham needs to stop giving the third degree. He's got guts telling people what to do when for a while, he barely even acted like a teammate.

 **Celestia:** A friend on the other side? (puts fingertips to her lips) Heh heh heh... All the more ammunition for me...

* * *

"We're two to two, still anybody's game! For our next victims, Coach and Corncob!" Monokuma said.

'"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU-!" A quick look from Nekomaru stopped Mondo from going on a rampage. "What the fuck's the meal?" the biker asked, his voice returning to its normal tone.

"Yeah, what he said," Nekomaru added, wanting to get the challenge over with as much as Mondo.

"For our fifth course: Pizza!" Monokuma announced, revealing the pizza in question. "Thin, molded crust, mayonnaise and peanut butter sauce, pumpkin and anchovy toppings-"

"NO," both boys declared, walking back to their seats, refusing to eat the "pizza".

"But you won't get a poiiiiiint!" Monokuma whined.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like getting my fuckin' stomach pumped!" Mondo snapped.

"And I like my body the way it is, thanks!" Nekomaru sharply added.

"Dammit!" Monokuma angrily said, throwing the pizza at Monomi, hitting her on the head.

"I'm.. okay..." she weakly said.

"And that made _me_ feel okay, so let's get to the next round!" Monokuma said, his cheerful mood quickly returning.

"Can you pick a fuckin' demeanor and stick with it!?" Junko yelled, turning into her "punk" form. Leon was about to comment on this, but just sighed and gave up.

* * *

 **Mondo:** Yeah, I'm gonna sound like a hypocrite, but even I gotta have limits.

 **Nekomaru:** Daisuke, I hope you're laughing your butt off right now...

 **Sonia:** I've never seen a pizza up close before, but I'm willing to guess that they aren't supposed to look like that.

* * *

Monokuma announced his next two victims. "80's Reject, Eurotrash, chop chop!"

"Now, you see here!" Sonia told the bear, pointing at him.

"Heh, who's the 80's reject?" laughed Leon before he noticed that everyone started to glance at him. "That's... a... good one... Of course."

The two teens sat down and nodded at each other as a sign of respect. Monokuma uncovered the dish and told them what they were in for.

"Spaghetti and bull meatballs! Enjoy!"

"Meatballs made out of bull meat?" Leon asked, tentatively putting a meatball to his mouth. "Kinda weird, but whatever."

'Actually, I've had this dish before- Novosellician delicacy- and, well..." Sonia whispered in Leon's ear what the meatballs were really made of, causing him to throw his fork to the ground in disgust.

"Oh, fuck that!" He turned and pointed at Monokuma. "You are fucking sick, you know that!? Fucking. Sick." The other boys quickly gathered the ingredient from Leon's reaction and were equally appalled. Even some of the girls were grossed out!

"The Hell is wrong with you!?" Mondo yelled.

"That is disgusting..." Hifumi said, his face turning green.

"A monsterous plague on you for all eternity..." Gundham deathly muttered, clenching his fist.

"I hate this show so much," Makoto shook his head.

"That poor bull..." Chihiro mumbled, almost crying.

"Just... why...?" Celestia asked weakly.

"Because fuck us," Akane growled.

"Am I the only one who noticed that she said that was a delicacy from her home country?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, Sonia finished her dish at least so point to the Bears!" Monokuma announced as the girl in question showed her cleared plate.

"Yay, as they say!" the foreigner cheered as her team's score went to three.

* * *

 **Leon:** (pukes into a bag)

 **Sonia:** The sauce was a bit lacking, but still an adequate job all things considered.

 **Chiaki:** I guess I should be lucky that it wasn't me, at least. Still, that was super uncalled for, even by Monokuma standards.

* * *

"For our next dish, I'll need two volunteers and by "volunteers", I mean Army Brat and King Tight-Ass!" Mukuro and Kiyotaka gave a handshake as they sat down and received their "meal".

Now then, your guys' meal- should you choose to accept it- is fresh-off-the-stove Mexican-style rice and expired beans!" Monokuma said. "So, what's it gonna be?" Within seconds, the two scarfed down their food, much to the surprise of everybody.

"I've eaten worse," Mukuro shrugged.

"Um, could I have some water?" said a sweating Kiyotaka. "Spicy food and I do not get along very well, you see..." Monomi gave him a bottle of water, which he quickly chugged down.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," said the robotic ursa. "Still, that makes it four to three, Bears. The next dish could decide the game, folks!"

"Yeah, no pressure or anything," Junko snarked. "How you holdin' up, Taka?" she asked her teammate as he sat back down.

"Sweaty," he deadpanned. "And why do you guys keep calling me that, anyway?"

"You've never had a problem with it before," pointed out Hina.

"Hm, a good point," he nodded. "If it makes it more comfortable for you, then you may continue calling me "Taka"."

"That's great, man," Mondo rolled his eyes.

Over on the Rabbits, Mukuro was asked how she was able to eat so quickly.

"I'm just a fast eater is all," she shrugged. "No big deal."

"So does that mean Muku could eat all the other stuff just as quick?!" asked Ibuki. "Ibuki must learn this secret technique!"

* * *

 **Taka:** I've accepted a new moniker in order to help show my teammates how accepting I can be, and my contribution today most certainly helped! ... I hope.

 **Mukuro:** I mean, he could've made me eat garbage and I'd still do it. What's a loss of dignity when you have the respect of your friends, right? Right...

 **Akane:** I never thought an eating challenge would be so boring.

* * *

"Dream Girl and Beast Boy, up and at 'em!" Chiaki woke up from her nap and Gundham silently moved to the table.

"Y'know, Taka's request got me thinking..."

"Already a bad sign," Chiaki sighed.

"And maybe I _should_ give you guys some water." Monokuma presented them with a pair of glasses filled with water. The two started drinking when Monokuma added, "Yes, good ol' water. Fresh from the toilet!"

Chiaki and Gundham did a spit take at hearing this and tossed their glasses aside. Both rushed to the kitchen sink, spitting out any residual water along the way.

"That counts as a forfeit," Monokuma said as Monomi cleaned up the shattered glass. Bored, he kicked his counterpart into said glass.

"Bwaaahh!" she cried.

"I'm deeply sorry!" Taka called out to Gundham and Chiaki.

"I think I know who he'll vote for if we lose," Mondo joked.

"Poor Miss Nanami," Hifumi sadly said, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** (intensely brushes her tongue)

 **Gundham:** (chants an untranslatable phrase over-and-over; Monokuma's name comes up every now and then)

 **Junko:** (laughs hysterically)

* * *

"Hmm, who's next?" Monokuma asked, scratching his head and looking over the teens. "Let's see... Hornhead versus Miss Congeniality, come on down!"

"C'mon, Ibuki, we need this!" Nekomaru cheered.

"You can count on me!" Ibuki gave a thumbs-up and a wink to her team.

"If you finish the dish, we win! You can do this, Junko!" Hina reminded her teammate.

"Let's do this," the fashion diva smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Tonight, we have for you fine girls... a sundae!" Monokuma revealed two large bowls filled with the treat- vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Leon scoffed in awe.

"Have I mentioned I hated this show recently?" remarked a similarly unamused Mukuro.

"AUGH!" Akane groaned, faceplanting on the table.

"I didn't realize diabetes had physical form," Taka remarked.

The two girls began wolfing down their food, but before long...

"Ah! Ice-cream headache!" Junko cried.

"Done!" Ibuki declared, showing her empty bowl before her face contorted. "Ah, Ibuki has brain feeze, too!"

After another half-minute, Junko had announced...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Done!" She showed a completely empty bowl to Monokuma and Monomi, who cheered and sighed respectively.

"The Berserker Bears win! So close, Rabbits, yet so far away, huh?"

"Well, that worked out nicely," Celestia smiled.

"How can you say that?" asked a confused Chiaki.

"We lost, yet I was not the one responsible. Was that not obvious?"

"And for your reward, Bears," continued Monokuma, "a free meal of your choosing!"

"That's not a reward," mumbled Gundham, who looked ready to vomit again.

* * *

 **Ibuki:** Well, at least I got to eat ice cream!

 **Junko:** Normally, I'm all for screwing my team over, but by winning the challenge, I'll gain more of my team's respect. Meaning they'll be less likely to suspect me of any wrongdoing.

 **Celestia:** While it is unfortunate that we have lost, I do not believe that I am in danger. Should all go according to plan, my little gamble shall work out perfectly...

* * *

In the airport, Celestia and Hifumi met with Nekomaru to talk about the vote.

"So have you come to a decision, Mr. Nidai?" asked Hifumi. "Not to be rude, but we only have so much time before the elimination."

"Nah, I get it," the coach shook his head. "And I've decided that... yes, I'm in. I'll vote for Kyoko."

"I'm glad to see you've come around," Celestia pleasantly smiled.

"Just so we're clear though," Nekomaru firmly said, "this isn't an alliance. I'm just working with you for this one vote."

"What!? That's-"

"Completely understandable, Nekomaru," Celestia interrupted Hifumi, covering his mouth with her hand. "I am grateful that you decided to work with us at all."

After the larger boy departed, Celestia released her grip on Hifumi, who took a deep breath before speaking. "With all due respect, Miss Ludenberg, why were you being so complacent? If Mr. Nidai isn't willing to permanently align with us, then doesn't that present a problem?"

"I'm aware, but I do not think it will be as big as a problem as you're making it out to be," the lolita calmly replied.

Meanwhile, slightly peeking from a confessional, Leon was observing their conversation and grimaced.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** Sorry, Kyoko, but you can't hold my friendship with Akane over my head when you get friendly with Hina.

 **Hifumi:** Just what is Miss Ludenberg plotting...?

 **Leon:** Hate to snitch, but I can't let this go on.

* * *

Over by the beach, Kyoko and Makoto were also discussing the vote when Leon came up to them and informed them of his findings.

"So I'm the target," Kyoko cooly said after he was finished. "Interesting..."

"Yeah, but it's Celeste and Hifumi," Makoto shrugged. "I don't expect it to get off the ground. Even with three votes, I don't think you're going anywhere."

"Agreed," Kyoko nodded. "But I know that I'm not the most popular person on the island myself. It wouldn't surprise me if I'm the one to go."

"Don't be so paranoid, they won't vote you off," the normal boy said to her. "I know that I won't, at least."

Leon nodded. "And you know you've got your boy on your side, so that's another vote. And if we ask around, I bet the others will be alright with keeping you." He noticed Chiaki, Ibuki and Mukuro and waved them over.

"What's up?" Mukuro asked, noticing how approximate Makoto was to Kyoko.

"We were just discussing the vote," Kyoko explained, "and we know that I'm being targeted by Celeste, but we were thinking of voting out either her or Hifumi. Would you mind voting with us instead of them?"

"Can we think this over?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, not to be a downer, but Ibuki can't make promises that she isn't able to keep!" added Ibuki.

"Sure, no problem," Makoto relented. "See you at the Rock," he said to them as the trio left.

* * *

 **Makoto:** So it's 3-3 right now, with those three as the swing votes. I'm really worried, Kyoko's my friend, I don't want her to leave.

 **Kyoko:** Of course I'm worried that I'm leaving, but I can't afford to show it. I never came to this show expecting to win, but I'd like not to leave so early. Hina and Makoto might be disappointed, and I guess they are my friends, so...

* * *

The trio of Chiaki, Ibuki and Mukuro went to Jabberwock Park to privately discuss their options.

"Pros to keeping Kyoko and voting out Celeste/Hifumi, go!" Ibuki declared.

"Those two are pretty mean," Chiaki noted.

"They aren't very useful in challenges, Celeste especially," added Mukuro.

"ANd they're liable to screw us over the first chance they get, meaning we can't trust them," Chiaki concluded. "And vice-versa?"

"Kyoko is pretty crafty, remember the Teruteru vote?" Mukuro began. "Besides, wasn't she sort-of allies with Celeste before that? What's to say she won't backstab us if we do something she disagrees with us?"

"And she does have a bit of a mean side of her own," Ibuki added. "And for the most part, she tends to stick away from us. Maybe that's just her personality, but..."

"This might be more difficult than I thought," Chiaki sighed.

Ibuki noticed something in a bush.

"Ibuki, you alright?" asked Mukuro.

The musician nodded. "Girls, I've just gained an idea!"

* * *

 **Ibuki:** It's about time for Ibuki to show that she's not a complete idiot! (jumps up and hits her head on the ceiling) Owww...

 **Chiaki:** Ibuki's plan isn't what I had in mind, but...

 **Mukuro:** I'm just not sure about this...

* * *

The eight Berserker Bears were enjoying their dinner together. Well, most were.

"Chihiro, is everything okay?" Taka asked.

"Yeah, you've barely touched your food," Hina remarked. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Chihiro shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

"You're not _lying_ are you?" Junko asked, giving an innocent look to the now-more-miserable Chihiro.

"Hey, if she doesn't wanna talk, then that's the end of it," Mondo defended.

"Mondo's right," added Sonia. "Chihiro will open up when she feels comfortable to."

"Th-Thanks, Sonia..." mumbled Chihiro.

"Moving on," Gundham said in an effort to change topics. "There is something I would like to bring up to you all, and since everybody is here, I feel that now is an ample time." He turned to Akane. "If you wouldn't mind..."

The girl sighed, but relented. "Kay, you guys gotta stay with me on this. The other night when Sakura was voted out, I was one of the votes."

"But, why? What did Sakura do to you!?" cried an upset Hina.

"I got a note from someone saying they'd reveal a secret of mine- a _very_ _personal_ one- if I didn't." Akane's hand reached into her chest and she pulled out a note that looked similar to the one Chihiro received the other night. "I didn't know what else to do, so I just did as instructed. I didn't _actually_ think she'd go, though. I'm sayin' this 'cause I've got a gut feeling that somebody here's a rat. And if anyone else is being blackmailed, speak up. Nothin's gonna happen to ya."

"You heard the chick," Mondo added with a gruff nod. "And to the lowlife dickweasel who's doin' this, you're fuckin' dead the moment we find you."

Chihiro looked hesitant for a moment, wondering if now was the time to confess when suddenly Junko spoke up with tears in her eyes. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that looked identical to Chihiro and Akane's. "They did the same to me," she sniffled. "I'm so, so sorry, Hina... And I only wish Sakura was here so I could apologize to her too!" She collapsed into Sonia's shoulder and received a comforting hug. Chihiro looked ready to cry himself, but decided against it. Hina and Gundham both shared a look, but stayed their voices.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** (shakes head in disbelief) I don't believe it... She's got everything covered. There's nothing I can do is there? (starts sobbing)

 **Gundham:** I am more and more becoming convinced that Chihiro was among the votes against Sakura and Hina seems to think the same. However, that proves nothing as to whom our mystery villain could be. (one of his hamsters pops out and nuzzles his cheek)

* * *

The nine- soon to be eight- remaining Rubbish Rabbits all marched towards Monokuma Rock for their next elimination. Everyone's spirits were filled with unrest and the tension could be cut through with a knife, it had become so thick. They all knew that this vote wouldn't be as easy as the previous two and everyone had their own designs for how things would work.

The monitor nearby turned on, revealing Monokuma sipping away at his alcoholic beverage. "is everyone here? Good! Please stand by for the elevator which will take you to the elimination room. There, one oof your fates will be decided... Puhuhu..."

Just on time, the middle Monokuma head opened and out came an escalator. Once all nine had entered, the door behind them shut and soon, they all descended to the elimination room...

* * *

 **Celestia:** I've done all I can, now I must see as to whether this gamble of mine shall pay off...

 **Chiaki:** It was hard to decide, but my alliance all came to a decision that we think will be the best for the team as well as us three.

 **Hifumi:** Watch out, Mr. Naegi, because once Miss Kirigiri leaves tonight, you're next!

 **Ibuki:** Exclamation point!It's time for the Mubuchi Alliance's first major game move! I'm so nervoucited!

 **Kyoko:** For the first time in this game, I'm actually somewhat worried about the outcome of the vote. It's only natural, I suppose, as I'm one of the bigger targets.

 **Leon:** My strategy so far, if you can call it that, has to just been to go with the flow and not really do anything to make a big target out of myself. All these big moves and shit ain't really my thing, that's for people like Celes and Kyoko, you get me? Just tell me how to vote and as long as it's someone I don't like, we're cool.

 **Makoto:** I'm really counting on Mukuro to pull through for us. I mean, yeah, I'm also hoping for Ibuki and Chiaki, but Mukuro's one of my closest friends out here. I don't want that faith to be misplaced, y'know?

 **Mukuro:** Is it too late to have second thoughts about this vote?

 **Nekomaru:** From what I hear, Akane's being blackmailed by someone in the game. That's all the more reason why I have to commit to this vote. I have to do what it takes to help her. Even if it's something that I don't like doing...

* * *

Soon, the Rubbish Rabbits had arrived at their destination and took their spots in the circle. In place of where Teruteru once sat was a photo of his face with a pair of sporks in the shape of an "X" going through it. From his seat, Monokuma waved to the team and Monomi shook her ears.

"Welcome to your third vote, Rabbits," said the bear. "If nothing else, you guys like to stick to a pattern. Every second vote with you guys."

"Which means you'll definitely win the next one!" Monomi said. Monokuma threw something at her, making her cry.

"Anyway, you know the drill!" Monokuma said, returning his attention to the teens. "Get to the discussion!"

"One of these days you'll make us cut the bullshit," Leon sighed. "Don't even get why we bother with these..."

"How do you think Teruteru left?" Mukuro asked.

"Point."

"There's no point in being shy about it," said Kyoko, looking straight at Celestia. "I'm aware that I am your target tonight. Don't try and insult my intelligence by denying it."

" _Correcte_ ," the lolita nodded. "But can you blame me? I do not take betrayal lightly."

"For the last time, I did not betray you," Kyoko glared. "I was never aligned with you, you petty child. You only assumed that and now are just looking for an excuse to not accept your own mistake."

Celestia "hmph'd", but went silent.

"And Nekomaru, we know that you're voting alongside them, for whatever reason." Makoto added.

"Don't suppose you could give us a reason why?" asked Ibuki.

"No. Sorry," Nekomaru answered.

"It's fine, Mr. Nidai, you aren't the one on trial here," Hifumi reassured him.

"Um, I have a question for Monokuma, if that's okay," Chiaki asked, reaching into her hoodie.

Monokuma tilted his head. "Shoot, doll."

"Okay first, don't call me "doll"," Chiaki glared while internally shuddering. "Secondly, I wanted to show this off." Out of Chiaki's pocket was a small doll in the shape of Monomi's "Usami" form.

"That's... the Usami doll!" a surprised Kyoko pointed out.

"The what?" blankly asked Nekomaru.

"Can I see that for a sec?" Monokuma asked. Chiaki threw it towards him and the bear caught it easily, like a pop fly. He inspected the doll for a few seconds before announcing, "This is the real Monomi Doll. Chiaki, with this, you can nullify one person's vote of your choosing. Who's it gonna be?"

Chiaki's eyes started drooping, making Nekomaru roll his eyes. He shook her shoulder, waking her up and causing her to yell out, "Hifumi!"

"Balls," the selected boy sighed.

"So, is there anything else to add?" Mukuro asked.

" _Oui_ , just one thing," Celestia said. "This doesn't change a thing. The vote will go on as I wish for it to."

"Now you're just being delusional," Leon scoffed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Can I please make a case for myself before you vote?" Hifumi asked.

"Sure," Makoto nodded. "No harm in that, I guess."

Hifumi cleared his throat and began to speak. "I understand that I may seem like a tempting target what with my alliance to Miss Ludenberg and inability to vote in my defence, however! Be reminded that Miss Kirigiri is a very crafty young lady. You may not get another chance at voting her off! If you let her slide past this vote, she might make her way to the end!"

"Thanks for the compliment," Kyoko said. "Now if there's no further objections, let's vote. I'm tired and want to go to bed already."

"Very well then," Monokuma said. "Just pull the lever in front of you when the person you want to vote for shows up on your monitor! And be careful not to pull a Hiro/Ibuki and not vote in time!"

"Oh come on, don't drag me into that!" Ibuki indignantly cried.

Once the votes were in, a screen came down to show the Monokuma Slots. Round and round they went, until all three stopped and landed on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... And the sixth person voted off of Total Drama Island is... Hifumi Yamada!" Monokuma declared. Hifumi sighed in defeat.

"Well, I can't say I didn't try," he mused. He turned to Celestia to say goodbye, but her back was towards him, depressing him further.

"Hifumi, the Elevator of Losers awaits," said Monokuma, directing him to said Elevator. As the otaku begun to leave, he noticed most of his teammates were waving him off happily. This lightened his mood a bit ashe entered the Elevator of Losers and ascended away.

"As for the rest of you," Monokuma addressed the remaining Rabbits. "The Monomi Doll is now out of play, thanks to Chiaki. So from now on, only the Monokuma Doll will be the hidden easter egg, so be on the lookout! You may all leave now."

The eight departed with varying states of being. Kyoko was relieved that she wasn't eliminated, as were Makoto and Leon, Chiaki and Ibuki were happy about their first vote as an alliance succeeding, Nekomaru was worried about how things would go now that he voted in the minority and Mukuro dragged behind the others, contemplating the vote she had just casted.

* * *

 **Hifumi:** Tis a shame that I left as early as I have. But perhaps the author might have more planned than he let on...

 **Chiaki:** We ended up choosing Hifumi since we felt that between him and Celeste, she was the more dangerous. But because of that reputation, we knew that she'd have little influence, so it'd be best to target her allies, so that way people will be less inclined to vote with her in the future. Sorry Hifumi, it wasn't personal at all.

 **Celestia:** (giggles) All according as planned. The less threatening I appear, the less likely I am to be targeted. So I allowed Hifumi to do the plotting for me, and so he was the sacrifice. _Adieu, mon petit porcine._ (blows a kiss)

 **Mukuro:** (sighs) I'm sorry, everybody... I really am...

* * *

The camera cut to Monokuma, ready to give the outro. "And Hifumi exits Stage Left. How is Celestis going to maneuver through the game without any allies? Is Chihiro gonna reveal their secret? And will Monomi _ever_ shut up? These questions and more might be answered on the next episode of...

 _"Total..._

" _Drama..._

" **Island!** "

The camera faded to black, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Episode 7: "Guess What's Gonna Be Dinner?"- The End**

 **Contestants Remaining: 16**

 **Votes:**  
 **Hifumi: Chiaki, Ibuki, Kyoko, Leon, Makoto**  
 **Kyoko: Celestia, Mukuro, Nekomaru**  
 **Inelligible: Hifumi (Monomi Doll)**

 **Hifumi was another character that was solely added to pad out the numbers. Unlike other characters like say, Hiro and Sakura, he was slightly more plot-relevant and I don't regret adding him in. He was always planned to go here, and since I had no real use for the Monomi Doll, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Hifumi was fine for the role he played, but I had no further use for him, so bye Hamster-face.**

 **And that's the end for this one! As always, tell me what you liked/didn't like and don't forget to fav and follow!**

 **Until the next one, ja ne! See ya later!**

 **\- Brian**


	8. From Out of the Rain

**And at long last, here's Episode 8. Hope you all have fun reading it as I had fun writing it.**

* * *

The camera opened on Jabberwock Island, as you'd expect, but rather than the usual bright and sunny atmosphere we've come to expect, instead the clouds had turned gray and were producing a light rain across the archipelago. Standing on the shore were Monokuma and Monomi, still determined to do the introduction as they always have.

"Ugh, I hate the rain," Monomi complained. "It's so depressing and gloomy and ruins any kind of fun..."

"Funny, that's why _I_ like it," Monokuma grinned. "And knowing you hate it makes me like it even more!"

"Stupid brother!" Monomi scolded. She turned to the camera and cheered up slightly. "Hello and welcome to Total Drama Island! My name is Monomi-"

Monomi was pushed aside by her brother, who added, "And I'm Monokuma, the one you all _really_ came to see!"

"Anyway, on the last episode," said Monomi as she dusted herself off, "we had quite the well, episode! Junko has found out about Chihiro's big secret, that _she_ is actually a _he_ and has blackmailed her into an alliance of sorts. How cruel!"

"How exciting!" Monokuma cheered. "Blackmailing someone for the sexuality may be sooooo 2013, but hey, if it works..."

Monomi shook her head. "Celeste and Hifumi tried recruiting votes to get rid of Kyoko and speaking of alliances, Chiaki, Ibuki and a reluctant Mukuro formed a trio of their own! Friends plotting together against other friends makes me sad..."

As Monomi wept, Monokuma took over. "Back to the blackmail, it turned out that Akane was also forced onto voting with Junko, but because she didn't have anything holding over Akane's head, she spilled what happened to the others. Thankfully, Junko wrote a letter for herself to prevent anyone from tracing it back to her."

Monomi perked up. "Thankfully, it's not all bad. A surprising friendship between Hina from the Bears and Kyoko from the Rabbits has started to bloom! Plus, Taka and Mondo are starting to form a little something. Hopefully, these bonds will stay strong!"

"Yeah, probably not," Monokuma scoffed. "The challenge last time was a good old-fashioned eating competition, each dish more disgusting than the last. But in the end, Junko managed to squeak out the win for the Bears, sending the Rabbits to elimination."

"Oooh, I hate seeing people get voted off!" Monomi complained. "With Kyoko, Leon and Makoto voting one way and Celestia, Hifumi and Nekomaru voting another, it was down to the newly-formed trio of Chiaki, Mukuro and Ibuki to pick a side. Using the Monomi Doll to negate any vote of their choosing, they chose Hifumi, who was voted out that night."

Monokuma snickered. "Except Mukuro, who voted for Kyoko. Somebody's jealllouuus. Upupupupupu..."

Monomi shook her head again. "Well, just what'll happen this episode, I wonder? Can Chihiro fight his way out of Junko's grasp?" she asked.

"What'll become of Chiaki's new alliance? Especially since they already have someone not working in their best interests?" Monokuma added.

"Is Celestia really done for, or does she have some fight left within her?" Monomi asked.

"And can Monomi just shut her trap?" Monokuma asked, punching her into the ocean. "Well, that one got answered. But find out the rest on the next episode of...

" _Total_...

" **Drama** _..._

 _"_ **Island!"**

* * *

After the titles played, the camera returned to the island, still the victim of the rain. Outside of their cabin, Taka and Mondo were standing outside without their jackets on, looking very determined. Walking by was Chihiro, who immediately grew concerned at his friends' lack of concern for the rain running down their bodies. He started to walk towards them.

"Ready to lose, Poindexter?" the biker grinned.

Taka scoffed. "Please, spare me the trash talk. My self-discipline shall win the day. Something that you could afford to have once in a while."

"You sound just like my guidance counselor," scoffed Mondo.

"Funny you should mention that," Taka chuckled. "My school's counselor always tells me to stop doing her job for her! Isn't that funny? ALl I'm doing is just trying to help my classmates along their way." Mondo rolled his eyes at that, but said nothing.

Chihiro made his way to the two, a very confused look on their face and asked, "Um, guys?"

"Ah! Good morning, Chihiro!" Taka greeted.

"Yo," Mondo nodded.

"Uh... what is this?" Chihiro asked.

"The frick's it look like?" Mondo asked. "We're havin' a contest."

"Indeed," Taka added. "Mondo claimed he could spend the entire day outside in this weather without his coat."

Chihiro's eyes widened. "B-But you could get sick!" she pointed out,

Taka nodded. "That's what I said, and then..."

"And then I bet him he didn't have the nutsack to do it himself," Mondo added. "And of course he just _had_ to prove me wrong."

"Okay, I can get that, I guess," the programmer said. "But, what's the _point_ in doing this? I mean, is there any stakes behind it? That's the whole point of a bet, at least that's what Celeste told me."

"Ummm, the stakes..." Taka mumbled hesitantly as he racked his mind for an idea. "Gee, uh, that's a good question-"

"Loser does what the winner wants; no questions asked," Mondo grinned. "And I've got a couple ideas floating around my head, and dude, are you not gonna like _any_ of them..."

"I guess what matters is that you're thinking at all," Taka drawled. "And for the record, I have a few suggestions myself! Only the difference is, I'll actually get to put them in action!"

Mondo laughed out loud at that. "Then bring it on, tough guy! See if you got the "self-control" to beat me!"

Taka laughed as well. "Then I shall!"

Chihiro looked ready to say something, and Mondo noticed it.

"If ya got somethin' to say, say it," he said. "No one likes a kid who fucks around."

Chihiro looked hesitant, but complied with what Mondo said. "So, why do you do this kind of thing? It seems kind of, um no offense of course, but... kinda dumb." At their glares, she added, "I mean, what does this accomplish? Does it really make you tough? You already look very strong as it is..."

Taka and Mondo laughed loudly and heartily at their friend's words. Chihiro looked confused. "Wh-what's so funny? I don't follow..."

"Chihiro," Taka shook his head. "We're not doing this _just_ to prove how strong we are physically, it's all in the mind!"

"He's right for once, kid," Mondo nodded. "I've known some dudes that're jacked as all Hell, but when shit got real, they turned out to be total pussies. Daiya always told me that a man can't just be strong here-" he pointed at his muscle-bound arm and then at his temple, "but _here_ too. I didn't get it either at first, but I did eventually. And you will too. Hopefully sooner than I did..."

Mondo looked depressed for a moment, before shaking it off. "So, you got that, kid?" he asked.

Chihiro looked confused and even slightly unsure. "I'm not sure... but I'll keep it in mind."

"Well, you should," Taka smiled.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** ( _sighs_ ) I really worry about those two sometimes. They're my only real friends out here, um sorry to everyone else if you're watching this... But back on topic, about Mondo and Taka, I'd be devastated if they left. Especially with our talk just now. ... Mondo's right. I can't just be tough physically, like how the bullies back at school would always ridicule me for, I need to be strong on the inside too. I... I want to stop being so weak, and the first step is to not let all this negativity, all this self-loathing get to me. And then... I'll vote out Junko and tell the others about my real self. It's caused too much pain out here and I'm tired of living a lie!

 **Mondo:** This time for sure! I'm gonna finally beat that guy! Or my name isn't Mondo fuckin' Owada! ( _punches the wall, and leaves a small hole_ ) ... That was like that when I got here! ( _starts sweating nervously_ )

 **Taka:** I'm not sure what's been going on with Chihiro, but I think somehow our talk this morning might've been some kind of epiphany for her. Hopefully, she'll finally get over this funk she's been having.

* * *

Jogging in the rain together were Akane and Nekomaru, alone in the park. While Akane looked like she had her heart in it as she always did, Nekomaru looked a bit distracted, as if his mind was on something else entirely. Akane noticed this and made them both stop running.

"Okay, time out," she demanded placing a hand near his face. "What's wrong?"

Nekomaru looked confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean "what's wrong"?"

"Look, I ain't a genius, never claimed ta be," Akane said, her face going from annoyed to concerned, "but even I know when someone's feelin' down. Comes with bein' a big sis. So, what's up? And don't give me the "nothing" shit, you're smarter than that."

Nekomaru looked away for a moment, as though as if he was contemplating something. "It's... It's something pretty personal. Nothing you've done, it's just..." He sighed.

Akane looked awkward. "Helps to talk about it..." she suggested.

"I know, I know," Nekomaru nodded.

Silence ensued, for what felt like minutes to the duo, before Nekomaru spoke up again.

"He... liked the rain..." he said, to Akane's confusion. "Daisuke. My best friend back home. I might've talked about him before."

"You know how I am with names..." Akane weakly joked.

Nekomaru chuckled, playing along with Akane's attempt at lightening the mood. "Yeah. Anyway, he really loved the rain. Always looked outside his window and stared at it in awe like some kid in a candy store. He always said that just once, _once_ , he'd love to go outside and feel it on his skin and take in the sight of a rainstorm first hand. Smell the wet grass and skip around in the puddles like a little kid... and... not give a damn who saw him..."

"I don't follow," said a hesitant Akane. "His window? Outside? And what's with the past-tense? What, was this guy the... littlest..." She saw the face Nekomaru was making, one filled with sadness, grief and heartbreak and knew right away that her words were more on the mark than she realized. "Oh..."

"Don't start, please," Nekomaru insisted.

"Does it look like I am?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Silence again befell the two, this time lingering much longer.

"C'mon," Akane said after a bit, jerking her head. "Let's get outta here."

As she walked off, Nekomaru called out ot her. "To where? We're not-"

"Just... somewhere," she replied. "We can't do this if your heart ain't in it, so let's just go do somethin' else for a while."

Nekomaru looked touched for a brief moment before following Akane, who tried to hide the briefest of sad looks on her face.

* * *

 **Nekomaru:** ( _sighs_ ) I've got nothin' to say. I'm outta here. ( _moves to leave_ )

 **Akane:** I can't even imagine how this must feel to Coach. ( _looks away and clenches a fist_ ) For him to tell me even that much...

* * *

Inside the Hotel Mirai, by the gaming station was Chiaki, Ibuki and Mukuro who were discussing the vote from the other night.

"Oh em gee! Ibuki cannot believe it!" Ibuki squeed.

"You know, it's been like, two days since the vote, right?" Mukuro asked. "Why are you still on this high?"

"I can't help it!" Ibuki cheered. "I'm just so STOKED about this! We actually pulled off a big move like in the _real_ shows!"

"Real sh...? No, not gonna bother with it," Chiaki shook her head. "Anyway, now that we've got a solid three, now what? We've used up our Monomi Doll and there's still the Monokuma Doll out there. That could be a big problem for us going forward."

"And not to mention that three isn't a majority of eight," Mukuro added. "Sure, Celeste is an easy target, but what about the others? Makoto and Kyoko are still sharing a brain, plus Nekomaru and Leon are on the outskirts..."

"You worry too much, Muku!" Ibuki chirped happily. "We should worry more about keeping ourselves safe than trying to vote people out, it's mean."

"Well, voting people out _is_ part of the game, Ibuki," Chiaki pointed out.

"I'm not denying that," the musician explained, "I'm saying that we should worry more about keeping ourselves safe than going after anyone. Let's not take this too seriously, otherwise we'll turn into total robots whose lives revolve around the game like Kyoko and Celeste. And we don't want that do we?"

Mukuro shook her head as did Chiaki.

"So, what _are_ we going to do now?" Mukuro asked. "Just sit around and wait for the next vote? What if the others team up against us?"

"That's... a good..." Chiaki's eyes started to droop when Ibuki shook her awake. "That's a good point. But I don't think that'll be a problem. Remember Kyoko and Celeste hate each other and Makoto'll do whatever Kyoko wants. Nekomaru and Leon will vote for whoever, so we just need to ask them for who they want to vote for, and it'll work out... I think."

"Makes sense to me!" Ibuki smiled.

"If you say so..." Mukuro mumbled, looking more unsure.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** There's a fine line between playing the game and being cutthroat and I really hope I never cross that threshold into the latter. I'm a gamer, and this is a game so this should come naturally to me. I'll admit that I'm more into stuff like RPGs and FPSes and the like, not like elimination games, but I'm down to try anything once.

 **Ibuki:** Now that I'm coming down from my post-elimination high, I'll admit that this could easily backfire on all of us. But the three of us are smart enough to hopefully prevent that from happening.

 **Mukuro:** (buries her face in her hands) I felt like absolute crap that whole time. I didn't vote for Hifumi, I voted for Kyoko! Why? Well (looks down) I just don't trust her is all. There's something off about that girl and I think the sooner she goes the better; especially with Celeste pretty much powerless now. But at the same time, I betrayed my alliance's trust; betrayed Makoto's trust. My sister would be so disappointed with me. (shakes her head) Or the opposite, knowing her. I'm honestly not sure which is worse.

* * *

Staring out at the cafeteria window was Hina who moaned at the gray sky and rain outside, much to the secret annoyance of Kyoko and Makoto, who were sitting with her.

"This suuuucks," the swimmer cried, drooping into her seat. "I really wanted to go in the pool today, but all this rain makes it impossible."

"What a tragedy," Kyoko mumbled to Makoto, who let out a quiet chuckle. Hina noticed the two's side remarking to each other and grinned evilly, as if a plan was starting to form in her head.

"Exactly!" she fake-cried. "And I was really hoping you'd join me, Kyoko! I remember from the swimming challenge a bit ago you have that really nice swimsuit that you look super cute in! You remember don't you, Makoto?"

The short boy was taken aback as a blush started to form on his cheeks. "Wh-what are you t-talking ab-bout?" he nervously asked.

Kyoko looked a bit uncomfortable herself. "Stop that," she demanded, annoyance creeping in her voice.

Hina pretended to deflate. "Aw, so mean... I was just trying to point out how cute you looked. Is that so wrong? Well, Makoto? Back me up here!"

Makoto's blush started to deepen as he stood up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Hina giggled at his reaction while Kyoko looked slightly confused. Taking advantage of her friend's distraction, Hina asked, "So when's the first date?"

Kyoko turned her attention to Hina. "I'm sorry, what? I don't think I heard that correctly. Because it almost sounded like you said "date"."

"Yeah, you know, as in two people who are really into each other go out and-"

"I know what it means," Kyoko scowled, cutting off Hina. "What I don't know is where you would get such an idea from."

Hina giggled as though as if she was in on some big joke Kyoko wasn't. "Isn't it obvious? You totally have a thing for him!"

The detective rolled her eyes. "Yes, because we're of opposite genders and I find him tolerable company, that must mean there's some deep-seeded attraction," she sarcastically said. "I think you've been reading too many love stories."

Hina giggled. "You're so funny when you're trying to deny the obvious! Like, he's the only person other than me (and I was a pretty recent development) that you ever hang with outside the challenges for starters."

"Because he wouldn't leave me alone at first," Kyoko defended. "After that, it was because I had grown accustomed to him trailing me like a lost puppy."

"Well, what about the whole panty thief thing?" Hina asked. "You were pretty steamed that Byakuya threw him under the bus and then you started letting him investigate with you all of a sudden."

"I was annoyed that someone who had no evidence against them would be so flagrantly attacked like that. Him investigating with me was because he felt obligated to find Teruteru," she responded. "I never said he could, he just invited himself along."

"But you never said "no" at any point, did you...?" Hina asked. "And what's more is that, like, I see the way you two look at each other sometimes. You might not have noticed it, but I have since practically the day the game started and it's like, you're both trying to look really deep into each other, to try and figure out how you both work."

Kyoko got up from her seat and glared at Hina. "We. Are not. Having this conversation. Ever." She then swiftly left while Hina continued to laugh.

As Kyoko stormed off, she bumped into Makoto and silently cursed her luck.

"Ugh, sorry," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "You alright?"

Looking away from his concerned eyes, she responded in the affirmative and continued to leave. Makoto stood there for the longest time, a confused look plastered on his face.

"What the heck...?" he questioned to himself as he tried pondering his friend's upset state.

* * *

 **Hina:** And I thought Gundham and Sonia were obvious! Like, I don't need a genius to figure out that Makoto's got a puppy crush on Kyoko ever since they met. And she's starting to feel the same, but since she's so not used to the whole "emotion" thing, she doesn't know what to do about it. Not helped by him being so nervous all the time. So the way _I_ see it is, they're gonna need all the help they can get if they want to get together. (frowns) I feel so sorry for Mukuro though, it sucks to have the guy you like feel something for someone else. Believe me, it's happened to me before and it's the worst...

 **Kyoko:** (scowls) For the record, I am _not_ attracted to _anyone_ out here on this Godforsaken excuse of an island. Or anywhere else for that matter. My feelings for Makoto are _purely_ platonic, just as I know his are the same. While I've grown to accept him as a friend, he's far too naive, honest, open, trusting, optimistic ... among many other faults.

 **Makoto:** I wonder just what happened with her just now. Kyoko's the most cool-headed person I've ever met, what could Hina have said to upset her?

* * *

Gundham was in the library, looking through some books with varying levels of interest. He came across one tome in particular that stood out to him, its cover colored a peculiar black-and-white, similar to Monokuma.

"His narcissism is exceeded only by his lack of subtlety," he mused as his pockets started rumbling and out poked his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. He gave a nod and allowed them to roam the area as he opened the book and took out the piece of paper that was bookmarking a random page.

"I see..." he mumbled, reading the paper to himself silently.

" _Keep it up, you've almost found the Monokuma Doll! Where you want to go next is a place everyone knows, but never thinks to go._ " the clue read.

Gundham stroked his scarf for a moment as he pondered where this location could be when he saw someone come through the door. That someone turned out to be Sonia, causing him to relax slightly.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asked her friend, putting away the umbrella she had brought with her.

"Perfectly fine," he replied. "In fact, I have good news. I may have found the location to where the Monokuma Doll might be."

"Well, I suppose that is good," she said, "I was hoping to talk more about something other than the game for a change of pace. That's all anyone seems to be talking about these days, alliances and numbers..."

"I hope you were not naive enough to assume we were all here to only have an excuse to get out of school for a while," Gundham said. "This is a game where only one may win and in order to do so must eliminate his competition personally. Such talks cannot be helped."

"And I understand that, believe me," Sonia insisted. "It's just that I don't think it would kill anybody to not talk about that kind of thing for a small while. Hearing all these plots and the like reminds me of... Well, you understand what I mean, right?"

Gundham looked like how wanted to ask Sonia what she meant by "reminds me of", but went against it. "I suppose. If strategy is not what you wish to discuss, then what is?"

"What's your home life like?" the foreign girl innocently asked. Gundham thought over her question carefully before responding, "If wish to ask, would it not be courteous to give me an idea of your life in turn? Such information, particularly of this nature, must be traded equally."

Sonia's eyes widened. "Oh! O-Of course... Well, as you know, I hail from the great country of Novoselic. We're a small nation right in the middle of eastern Europe. We get by just fine, though our economy isn't as grand as it once was..."

"If I wanted a history lecture, I'd read a textbook of which there are plenty in this library," the chuunibyou remarked. "Talk about yourself, or this conversation is over."

"Ah! My apologies," Sonia bowed. "There really isn't much to talk about, I'm afraid. We're well-to-do by Novoselic standards, but otherwise... I'm just your ordinary girl. Sorry if that isn't very exciting..."

"I suppose not everyone can have a life story so fascinating as mine, I agree," Gundham nodded. "Speaking of which, I was born the the spawn of a demon's seed and an angel's womb. My unholy birth had caused quite the storm amongst the realm and therefore I was marked as cursed to live the life of you ordinary mortals, in spite of my talents... There are some comforts I suppose, however. My mother has passed down to me the secrets of taming the various beasts of this world and I turn have decided to share this information with you measly creatures. However, I only entrust such secrets to a very select few. ... Perhaps, once this face of a game is over, I can teach you the technique that will allow you to see them."

Sonia beamed. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Gundham." In turn, Gundham tightened his scarf to prevent Sonia from seeing his blush.

* * *

 **Sonia:** So Gundham runs a... oh, what did the others call it? A... blog? Ah yes, that's it. A blog for tips on animal breeding, how cute! But what was that about a demon's seed and being banished...? Perhaps it's just Gundham being Gundham, but I can't help but feel like there was more to what he was saying... (taps a finger to her chin)

 **Gundham:** I am surprised that I was able to speak of such matters to Sonia so easily. There seems to be something about her I suppose that makes me wish to lower my guard whenever we're alone, which never happens with me normally. Perhaps she is some sort of siren? I do not know, nor do I know if I necessarily like this turn of events or not...

* * *

Leon was walking into the cafeteria when he saw Celestia sitting all alone, sipping at her tea. Feeling awkward considering what had transpired the previous vote, he was about to exit when the lolita took notice of him and smiled.

"Ah, _bon jour_ , Leon," she greeted sweetly, while Leon silently cursed.

"Uh, hey babe," the redhead nonchalantly said, trying to play things off cooly. "So, um, how ya holdin' up?"

"Well, considering my only ally left has gone home and I am currently the biggest target of the team... _tres bien_." Leon was surprised by Celestia's calm tone and was silently dreading her potentially snapping.

"Is there something the matter? You look pale," Celestia asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Oh! Uh, I'm fine, no big. It's just, well... you're pretty chipper for girl who's up Shit Creek right now- uh, no offense," Leon explained, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Celestia giggled, which further surprised Leon. "Your wording choice may be a bit crude, but you are correct. However, I do not see this as a need to worry; if anything, now is when I must remain calm more than ever. I must adapt to the current situation I am in if I am to maneuver around it."

"Adapt?" Leon asked. Before Celestia could explain, Junko walked in with a loud "Yo".

"So, what's goin' on?" Junko asked the two. "Was I interrupting something? A love confession, maybe?" Junko wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Leon cough and blush while Celestia giggled.

"Nah, I was just bummin' around, looking for something to do before the challenge," Leon explained. "In fact, I should probably go. N-Nice talking to ya, Celes. See ya at the challenge!" He quickly walked off, making the two girls laugh a bit.

"So, how's life on the bottom?" Junko asked Celestia after she calmed down.

"Thrilling," the girl in question said, her voice laced with thick amounts of sarcasm. "You should try it sometime."

"Nah, I'm good being friends with everyone at the moment, I hear it's pretty beneficial to your long-term success in the game," Junko shot back, causing Celestia to giggle yet again.

"Heh heh heh... You're quite the amusing one, aren't you, Junko? Or are you Mukuro, I'm not quite sure. You both look so much alike when you have those _hideous_ wigs on."

Junko's jaw dropped, a rare moment of being genuinely caught off-guard. Celestia took advantage of this and continued her assault. "I've had my eye on you for some time now. You were the one who instigated the Mahiru vote, as well as sabotaged Teruteru in the talent show, which was what made him a more appealing target when he was cornered at the elimination that night. You've been quite the naughty _mademoiselle_ , no?"

Junko gritted her teeth before switching to her "punk" persona. "So what the fuck of it, huh!? Gonna narc on me like a goody two-shoes little cunt in hopes of gettin' your team's good graces back!? Well, too bad, sweetheart! It ain't gonna fuckin' happen!"

"Oh _non non non_ , you misunderstand me," Celestia shook her head elegantly. "If I wanted to share this information, I'd have done it by now. There is a reason I'm telling you what I know and I'm sure you are smart enough to figure it out."

Junko switched to her "professor" persona and said, "You wish to form an alliance with me in spite of knowing what you do? How interesting... And what would I gain from teaming up with you, aside the obvious reason of ensuring you don't reveal all the dirt you have on me?"

"You'd have a more solid way of controlling your sister's vote whenever our team goes to elimination, or if in the off-chance you decide to switch and attend yourself then you would have the opportunity to eliminate some people on the opposing team. Does that not pique your interest even _un petite_ amount?"

Junko thought it over for a moment or two and stuck out her hand to Celestia, who politely shook it. Turning to her "queen" persona, Junko declared, "Miss Ludenberg, I do believe that this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

Celestia smiled. "I agree."

* * *

 **Celestia:** Like I had already told Leon, I am adapting to my current situation. (twirls her hair) In this game, it will not come down to the strongest or smartest, but to whom can adapt the best to whatever comes their way. And in my case, I am making myself look as helpless and vulnerable to my team as I can, that way I will not look as appealing a target to the other alliances. In addition, by having Junko on my side, I can potentially gather information about the other team and incorporate it into my strategies as well as have a gateway into Chiaki's alliance via Mukuro. And if worse comes to worse, I will have no problem selling out Junko once she ceases to be useful or attempts to betray me. This is quite the gamble I am taking, but that is what I am at heart- a gambling woman. And I do oh-so love a good risk... (folds her hands under her chin)

 **Junko:** (is filing her nails) I'll play along with Celly for now, this looks like it'll be worth a few laughs and hey, anything to keep Mukuro on a tighter leash is fine with me. Yes, I admit it, Mukuro is my older twin sister, but like, I am obviously the brains of our operation. Cause she certainly isn't smart enough to come up with what I have, that's for certain. She's hopeless without me and now she's suddenly aligning with other people? Can't have that. So first things first on the agenda is to get rid of Chiaki or Makoto, the people who have the most sway over her right now.

 **Leon:** (shudders) I have a really bad feeling right now, but I can't for the life of me tell you why.

* * *

The monitors all turned on to show Monokuma's face, much to the teens' annoyance. "Already everybody, while the weather outside may be dreadful, but the challenge I have in store for you is oh-so delightful. Upupupupupupu! Meet up at Hotel Mirai's pool in your swimsuits and we'll get started. See you then!"

Everyone reluctantly did as instructed and reported to the pool in their swimwear. The rain had stopped by now, but the skies were still a murky grey and everyone felt a chill due to their lack of clothing. Inside the pool was a medium-sized circle and in the center were a pair of bulky-looking beanbags.

"He would make us do a challenge like this in this weather..." Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it could be worse," Makoto pointed out.

"How so?" asked Kyoko.

"The pool could be filled with piranhas or something," Leon joked.

"Yeah, can we please _not_ give him any ideas?" Ibuki dryly asked.

Meanwhile on the Bears, Mondo and Taka looked particularly pale.

"Oh no, you guys look terrible! Are you coming down with something!?" Hina cried, full of worry for her friends' health.

"This is nothin'," Mondo scoffed as his pompadour started to droop. Taka nodded in agreement.

"Of all the rotten luck..." Akane shook her head.

Monokuma and Monomi arrived in their usual dramatic smoke bomb-y way. "Good afternoon, everyone!" Monomi cheerfully greeted. "Even though the weather isn't particularly great, let's all do our-" She was interrupted by a shove from her brother straight into the pool. Chiaki gave the bear a dirty glance as she fished out Monomi.

"At least we know you're waterproof, right?" the gamer weakly joked. Monomi didn't quite see the humor, but politely laughed in order to brighten the mood.

"Now then, onto today's challenge," Monokuma said cheerfully. "One person from each team will swim out and grab one of the two bags. You will use these bags to knock your opponent off the ring, into the water. First to do so earns a point, first to five points wins. Losers will go to Monokuma Rock and one more person will be voted out of the game, never to return..."

An eerie silence followed as the teams all took in what was at stake, realizing that with the numbers dwindling, Immunity would become more and more important with each passing round.

"Alrighty then, we'll go in alphabetical order, so Akane and Celestia, you lovely ladies will be going up first!"

* * *

 **Leon:** (groans) We are so _screwed_. These guys have Mondo, Hina, Taka, Gundham and what do we get? Nekomaru, me and I guess Mukuro. (looks up at the ceiling) Hey Monokuma, the least you could have done was take me to dinner, because I like to be wined and dined before I get fucked!

 **Sonia:** I sincerely hope nobody gets harmed too badly in this challenge...

* * *

The two girls swam out and took their bags. Akane had little trouble with hers while Celestia clearly did.

"It's so... bulky..." she grunted as she tried lifting it.

"Okay, you ladies ready!?" Monokuma announced. "Then GO!"

Akane charged right at Celestia, who rolled out of the way, but stuck out her bag in an attempt to trip the gymnast. Akane however gracefully leaped over it and shoved the defenseless Celestia hard near the edge of the ring.

" _Merde..._ " the gambler mumbled as she saw that she had left her bag behind right as Akane dealt the finishing blow.

"And the Berserker Bears get the first point of the day, as expected!" Monokuma declared.

As the two swam back to their teams, Nekomaru looked ready to give Akane a hand out of the water, but a quick glance at Kyoko made him rethink this.

"Well, that went about as well as expected," Mukuro snarked.

"And I assume you plan on doing better?" Celestia condescended. "Well far be it from me to doubt your skills as you clearly so much more experienced in this sort of thing."

Mukuro looked ready to continue the argument when Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She slightly melted at the feeling of her crush touching her before reluctantly dropping the issue.

Meanwhile, Sonia clapped happily for Akane. "Great job out there!"

"In fairness, it was against one of the weakest people out here," Junko interrupted. "I bet even Chihiro could take her, eh _girlfriend_? Hahaha..." She gave a wink to the crossdresser, dressed again in his baggy full-body swimsuit, who forcefully laughed in return.

"Yeah, you said it," she said while screaming on the inside.

* * *

 **Celestia:** Well, that was eventful. (scoffs)

 **Mukuro:** (touches the shoulder Makoto put his hand on and blushes furiously)

 **Akane:** All my lessons with Coach are really payin' off for me; I'm kicking ass in these challenges lately!

 **Chihiro:** (grumbles) Junko is a... is a... _is..._ a really mean person! (pouts)

* * *

"Next round!" Monokuma said. "Ms. _Aoi_ Asahina and Chiaki, come on down!"

"Wait, you had no problems using my nickname in the first challenge, same with Hiro's," said a confused Hina.

"Hey!" Monokuma roared. "Don't question the plotholes, we're trying to keep the fourth wall breaks to a minimum!"

"But you just did it too..." Hina muttered as she shook her head before swimming out.

As she clumsily tried picking up her bag, Chiaki turned to the camera and said, "If I die, Hajime if you're watching this, I love you! And bury me with all of my video games!"

"Same with me and my donut-making kit, Mom and Dad!" Hina added.

The two grabbed their bags and begun the challenge. They circled each other briefly before rushing at each other, bags colliding evenly with the pushback knocked the girls back slightly. The girls shook it off and went at it again, this time Chiaki's bag slipped off her grip. Hina took advantage of this and knocked Chiaki into the water easily.

"Sorry!" the swimmer apologized.

"And now it's 2-Love for the Bears, remember it's first to five to win!" Monokuma said as the Bears' counter went from 1 to 2.

"Thank you for telling us what we already knew," Taka scoffed, making Mondo and Chihiro laugh.

"Good work out there, Hina!" Sonia beamed.

"Thanks," Hina replied, grabbing a towel and drying herself off.

"Ugh, this tanks," Leon groaned as he and Mukuro helped Chiaki up from the pool.

"We haven't lost yet!" Nekomaru reminded his team. "We may not being so hot now, but that'll make our win that much sweeter because we had to sweat for it!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Ibuki cheered.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** I'm actually surprised I lasted as long as I did.

 **Nekomaru:** I have faith in my team winning this. So what if we're getting our asses kicked!? I'd like to see them try and take us down without a fight! Hahaahahahaha!

 **Hina:** This challenge is surprisingly basic considering it's Monokuma... there's gotta be a catch.

 **Gundham:** Such a strange challenge... (looks away from the camera)

* * *

"Next up on the chopping block- Chihiro and Ibuki!" Monokuma announced. The two went up and grabbed their bags... but then Chihiro's banging him on the head because it was too heavy. As he tried to recover, he ended up tripping on a puddle of water and flew into the pool.

"That counts as a point for the Rabbits," Monokuma quickly said, adding a point to the pink team.

"You have gotta be fuckin' kidding me..." a stunned Mondo muttered.

"Chihiro, even for you, that was pathetic," Akane shook her head.

Chihiro whimpered. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Easiest win ever," Makoto mused.

"I'll take it," shrugged Celestia.

"I can't help but feel a _little_ jipped though," Ibuki said.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** (writes down something in a notebook) Note to self, join a gym when I get home.

 **Junko:** I _almost_ feel bad for him.

 **Ibuki:** You know, when Ibuki saw Chihiro tumble, I couldn't help but notice that there was a um, well, (starts blushing) How does one even put this...?

 **Makoto:** Man, poor Chihiro...

* * *

"Round Four- Gundham and Kyoko! Fight!" Monokuma said.

The two opponents eyed each other with suspicion before hesitantly circling each other, waiting for their enemy to make the first move. This continued for several minutes.

"Today would be great!" Monokuma shouted at them. Kyoko rolled her eyes and sighed before charging.

To everyone's surprise, Gundham flinched at the incoming attack, which allowed Kyoko to easily knock him into the water.

"And Kyoko ties it up for the Rabbits, definitely not going to be a shutout today," Monomi declared before being shoved into the pool again.

"Damn... DAMN!" Gundham shouted, punching the water when he realized he lost.

"What was _that_ just now!?" Taka demanded, getting into Gundham's face. "Why did you flinch!? Now we've lost our lead! I sincerely hope you're happy!"

"Now that's enough," Sonia stepped in and came between Gundham and Taka. "I'm as upset as you are, but you will not be so harsh in your scolding, do I make myself clear?"

Taken aback at the normally gentle Sonia's demanding, Taka bowed and voiced his agreement.

Meanwhile, Kyoko had returned to her team and had taken a towel to dry herself.

"Good job," Chiaki complimented.

"Yeah, now we're tied up. We've got this!" Leon fist-pumped.

"Weren't you the one complaining about us probably losing?" Kyoko inquired.

"I don't like to live in the past, babe," Leon shrugged.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** I find it strange that Gundham of all people would flinch in this type of challenge... unless (shakes head) No, that's not my place to say.

 **Mukuro:** Maybe this won't be so bad for us after all.

 **Gundham:** (tightens scarf around his face) Of all the disgraceful, humiliating ways to lose... I am ashamed of my cowardice. This will not bode well for me should we lose.

 **Mondo:** Gundham... the fuck, man!?

* * *

"Round the fifth- Junko and Leon! Get ready to rumble!"

As Monokuma instructed, the two teens swam out to the ring and picked up their bags. Leon tried his hardest not to stare at Junko, who was wearing a bikini looking a size or so more small for her body.

"Leon, for once in your life, do not think with your dick!" Ibuki called out to him.

"Have a little faith in me," the redhead mumbled, annoyed at the remark in spite of it's validity.

"Is that kind of swimwear really acceptable!?" Taka scolded.

"You sure weren't complaining the last challenge you saw it," Junko teased, giving him a wink.

She turned to her opponent and innocently asked in her "cute" persona, "Could you pwease go easy on me? I bwuise easiwy." This caught Leon off-guard and when Monokuma signalled the start of the fight, Junko took her chance and tried shoving him off. Leon however, regained his bearings just in time and clashed his bag against his enemy's.

"Sunva bitch..." he muttered, clenching his teeth as he pushed Junko off. He kept up the offensive thanks to his superior athletic ability, pushing Junko closer and closer to the edge when suddenly, Junko gained an idea. With a sweep of her leg, she tripped Leon's lower leg and slammed her bag into his chest as he tried recovering, knocking the wind out of him.

"Three strikes, Ball Boy, and you're out!" Junko taunted as she swept her bag hard against Leon's face, sending him tumbling to the edge and falling into the water.

"And that's point numero three-o to the Bears. They regain the lead!" Monokuma cheered.

"You okay, man?" Makoto asked his friend as he helped Leon swim to the others.

"That was a pretty hard hit you took just now," a concerned Chiaki noted. "If you need to lie down for a while, we'll understand."

"It's getting dark, gang..." Leon coughed as he held his injured head. "I'm not sure if I'll make it. Might need mouth-to-mouth, preferably one of the girls."

"He's fine," Celestia deadpanned.

Over on the Bears, Junko was being praised for her win.

"Didn't think you'd have that kinda strength in ya," Akane admitted. "Nice job."

"That was awesome, Junko!" Hina said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah," Chihiro mumbled.

"Why so gloomy, Chi!?" Junko asked in her "punk" persona. "Chill the fuck out, we're winn', ain't we!?"

* * *

 **Junko:** (files her nails) Of course I know that he's salty that it's looking even less likely to get me out. Not that it matters, he won't do jack.

 **Taka:** (blushes heavily) I am not some kind of pervert, the reason I didn't bring Junko's swim attire up was because it wasn't pouring raining out that day. I-If she doesn't take heed, she'll get sick! Obviously!

 **Leon:** Fuck, man... (rubs his bruised cheek) That chick hits _hard_.

 **Celestia:** It matters not to me if we lose this challenge or not. I have a plan in place in the outcome of our team's loss that will certainly keep myself safe for another round or two. Heh heh, I am getting giddy thinking about it.

* * *

"Round Six! Kiyotaka versus Makoto! Gentlemen, come on down!" The boys did as told and picked up their bags.

"I don't suppose that we can have a clean, fair match?" Taka asked, extending a hand. Makoto smiled and returned it.

"Yeah, sure thing." He added under his breath, "still gonna die though..."

The challenge was underway and the two boys started circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ugh, this is boring," Monokuma sighed. "C'mon, kill each other already!"

The two boys faked each toher out a couple of times before charging at each other. Taka's superior strength allowed his to win the clash and gain on Makoto. When it seemed like Taka was about to push him off, the prefect began to sneeze and cough a bit.

"Woah, are you okay?" Makoto asked, concerned for his opponent's well-being.

"Never mind him, now's your chance!" Leon called out.

"I'm guessing you don't know him very well, do you?" Mukuro asked.

"Jeez, man, how the fuck-" Mondo's scolding was cut off from a sneeze of his own.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Hina cried as the rest of the team took a step back from the biker.

Eventually, Taka regained his strength and after confirming with Monokuma, the match continued. Taka again quickly overpowered Makoto and after a few hits, sent him into the water.

"That's four to the Berserker Bears!" Monokuma announced. "They just need one more point and they win!"

"Do your best, Rabbits! I believe in you!" Monomi cheered.

"Ain't _that_ damning with faint praise?" Monokuma scoffed before Monomi tackled him.

"Sorry guys," Makoto apologized. "I just couldn't hurt him when he was like that..."

"I'd be more surprised if you actually did take the shot, if I'm being honest," Kyoko remarked.

"Doesn't matter," Nekomaru shook his head. "The point is we _need_ to win these next two rounds. Otherwise, we're screwed."

Over on the Bears, Hina was scolding Taka and Mondo on their illness.

"Like seriously? How could you be so irresponsible?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"In our defence, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Sound logic to me," Sonia nodded.

"If you were anyone else, i'd say that was sarcasm," Akane noted to her.

* * *

 **Taka:** I suppose this minor sickness (cough) is a small price to pay for my victory in this challenge.

 **Sonia:** Um, what is "sarcasm"?

 **Makoto:** I just couldn't do it. (shakes his head) I'm not one to hit a guy while he's down, and I promised Taka I'd give him a fair match. I'd rather lose honorably than win underhandedly. I know it's not a sentiment I expect returned, but everyone has to have some kind of morals in this game, right?

 **Chiaki:** This isn't looking good... (shakes her head) If we lose, I'll havre to think hard about who I want to vote off.

* * *

"Seventh, and potentially final, round- Mondo vs Mukuro!" Monokuma announced, dusting himself off from his fight with Monomi. The two went up and took their bags, Mondo reluctantly so.

"Don't tell me your feeling sick too?" Gundham sighed.

"It ain't fucking that!" Mondo yelled. "It's just, well, I-I can't fight a girl!"

"What?" Mukuro flatly asked.

"Big, scary biker- taller and stronger than anyone here right now- and you can't fight a girl?" Junko asked, trying to resist the urge to facepalm.

"I'd appreciate the chivalry if it wasn't for our current situation," Sonia said.

"Easy point for us, at least," Nekomaru shrugged.

"So, what?" Mukuro asked, her face showing visible anger. "You think that because I'm some gentle, delicate flower, it'd be _wrong_ to fight back against me!?"

"Uh, Mukuro..." Makoto tried to calm his friend down, but she was having none of it.

Soon enough, the match began and Mukuro tried shoving off Mondo. To his credit, though he didn't fight back, he did dodge every hit sent his way, at least until he saw that he was cornered.

"Shit..." he mumbled just before taking a powerful blow to his chest, sending him flying into the water.

"And Mukuro puts it 3-4, meaning that once again, it'll come down to the wire!" Monokuma announced.

Mukuro in a huff swam back to her teammates, still visibly upset.

"Um, Mukuro, are you okay?" asked Makoto. Mukuro softened a bit under his gaze.

"I-It's fine, it's just that I, I don't like being discounted just for my gender," she admitted. "I got a lot of that back in the academy, and I don't want to deal with it here, either."

"That's fair," Ibuki nodded. "Can't tell you the number of times people would give me and my band guff back home just for being girls."

Over on the Bears...

"So, you think girls are just weaker than guys, Corncob!?" Akane growled, poking at Mondo's chest. The biker was so intimidated that he couldn't even get upset at the slight against his hair.

"Now, I'm sure that isn't what Mondo meant," Taka said, coming to his roommate's defence.

"Anyone else getting some deja vu right about now?" Junko whispered to Chihiro, who tried his best not to scowl at her.

* * *

 **Mukuro:** (clenches fist) I... am not... weak. I am not weak. I. Am. Not. Weak.

 **Leon:** Man, between whatever's been bugging her about Junko and this, I'm feelin' for Muks right about now.

 **Mondo:** Growin' up, Daiya always told me that any "man" who raises his hand to a woman is scum that deserves death. I know it's a different situation, but some habits are harder ta break than others. Not to mention, what my mom'll think... (shudders)

 **Gundham:** That utter, utter fool... (shakes his head) At the very least, this might provide a chance to save myself should we lose this challenge.

* * *

The final two contestants, Sonia for the Berserker Bears and Nekomaru for the Rubbish Rabbits, swam to the ring and grabbed their bags, giving a respectful nod to each other while doing so. Suddenly, a rumble of thunder occurred and before anyone knew it, rain started pouring down on Jabberwock Island again.

"Ooh, how dramatic," Monokuma nodded in approval. "Anyway, here's how this'll go- If Nekomaru wins, then the score will be tied and we'll go into a tiebreaking round. If Sonia wins, then the Bears will win the challenge and the Rabbits will have to vote somebody off tonight. Everybody got that?" Before anyone could say anything, he continued with, "Good! Now then, for what might be the last time today, get your fight on!"

The two narrowed their eyes and stood still, allowing the rain to pour onto them. The wind picked up a tad, slightly pushing them a bit, but the two ultimately remained firm. Eventually, a crack of lightning appeared, which signaled them to begin their assault on one another.

Both bags clashed against each other in time with the thunder several times before suddenly, Sonia begun losing her footing thanks to the increasingly wet arena. Nekomaru took advantage of this and tried to strike, but it was parried by the foreigner just in time. She rolled out of the way and shakily tried regaining her posture when Nekomaru attempted another strike, trying to avoid getting the rain caught in his eyes in the process. Again, she parried the blow and then tried retaliating with a hit of her own, but it did little to the larger boy. He responded with a hit of his own that knocked Sonia down to the ground. He continued his assault with Sonia barely hanging on when in desperation, she swung at Nekomaru's leg, catching him off-guard.

With a new-found vigor, Sonia kept up on the offensive, not for a moment giving Nekomaru a chance to breathe, each blow from her bag in time with his defensive ones. Eventually, the rain water had gotten into both of their eyes and both teens had to take a step back to clear their eyes with minimal success. the two returned to their fight. After trading a few more blows, one of the two in an act of desperation put all of their power in to one last shot, pushing them far towards the edge and with the help of the slippery floor and a sudden gust of wind, knocked them into the water...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... and the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Sonia, meaning that the Berserker Bears win~!"

"Stupid brother, don't try and fake the audience out like that!" Monomi scolded before being tossed into the wind and then struck with lightning.

Sonia collapsed in a sigh of relief, allowing the rain to drizzle all over her relived face. Nekomaru emerged from the water and carried her to her team with a smile, congratulating her on her win.

"We'll take it from here, big guy," Akane grinned, grabbing her friend and hoisting her above her shoulders.

"A commendable effort," Gundham nodded before turning away.

"Wow, that almost sounded like praise, Mr. Overlord of Ice," Junko teased.

"Thank fucking God..." Mondo sighed in relief as he wrapped a towel over his drooping pompadour.

"I wouldn't have voted for you, if that means anything," Chihiro smiled, making Mondo smile as well.

"So about our prize..." Taka asked Monokuma.

"Oh yes, about that," Monokuma nodded. "You guys are getting something alright, but that won't be announced until the next challenge."

"Fair enough, I guess," Hina shrugged.

Monokuma then turned to the sulking Rubbish Rabbits. "Congratulations on killing the pattern we've had up until now, Rabbits. After this vote, you'll be down in numbers for the first time all game. I'll give you all the afternoon to strategize and i'll see you at Monokuma Rock tonight where one of you will be the seventh person eliminated from the game. Puhuhuhu... see you then!

* * *

 **Sonia:** A most glorious victory to be sure! Though I will admit, I am surprised that Nekomaru lost. Still, he put up a valiant fight and I'm glad that I at least had to earn the win. (smiles)

 **Chihiro:** If there's an upside to this, it gives me time to get the numbers against Junko. But with her performance at the challenge, that might be easier said than done.

 **Nekomaru:** I don't think I'm going anywhere. Even if I cost us the challenge, I'm still; the strongest on our team, and right now people are looking at things at a more strategic angle rather than just challenge performance.

 **Ibuki:** Hmmm, hmmmmm (scratches her chin) Should Ibuki consider a song about storms some time? I don't know...

* * *

Inside the Hotel Mirai, everyone on the Rubbish Rabbits had changed back into their normal attire and had now gathered to discuss the vote. With one notable exception...

"It's gotta be Celeste," Makoto said. "I've got no problem with her, but we can't keep letting her sneak past votes."

"He has a point," Mukuro agreed. "Besides, of the team, she contributes the least and none of us really like her anyway, so it makes sense to get rid of her now."

"And with Fatty not around to take the hit for her, she's a sitting duck!" Leon finished, punching a hand into a palm.

"If that's all, then I'll be leaving," Kyoko said while signalling Makoto to follow her.

After walking in silence for a brief period, Kyoko turned to her partner and said, "Now, I know you aren't going to like this but..."

"You don't think Celeste is the right target," Makoto finished. "I'm a bit surprised that you, the person who hates her the most, is objecting to this, but I'm sure there's a reason."

Kyoko nodded. "Preciscely. If Celestia goes now, then that would leave us at large impasse with Chiaki's group."

"They're just three people," Makoto reassured. "I've got Leon and he'll vote with us for sure. And while I know Nekomaru and you aren't on good terms, I think we could sway him."

"That's relying on a lot of faith, you know," she pointed out. "Faith that can easily be misplaced."

"Do you trust me?" Makoto suddenly asked, much to Kyoko's confusion. He repeated the question.

After a short while contemplating, the detective responded, "As much as I _can_ trust anyone in this game, strange as it is to say. That naivete of yours makes it hard to believe you aren't being honest with me, but there's always going to be that lingering doubt. And it's not _you_ I have a problem with, for the record."

"Even still..." Makoto said before grabbing her hand suddenly, much to her shock. "I'm promising you right now that I'm being as truthful as I can. I will _never_ let anyone try and get rid of you, and when I make a promise I mean it. You're my friend, Kyoko, and I look out for my friends. So trust me when I say that we'll make it out of this." For good measure he squeezed her hand and smiled. For a brief moment, he could've sworn he saw her smile softly back at him.

* * *

 **Makoto:** I know that I'm going out on a limb for someone whom I've known for barely a couple of weeks, but I really think I've got a good thing going with Kyoko and I don't want to lose that.

 **Kyoko:** Like I said, it's not Makoto I have a problem with, it's everyone else. I _want_ to believe in what he's saying, but... but I know what can happen when you put blind faith into something... (looks down at her glove, the one Makoto just held) I'll need to seriously think this over.

* * *

Speaking of Chiaki's alliance, they were in Chiaki and Ibuki's cabin, discussing the vote privately and had been talking of all of their options.

"So I know we said Celeste to the others," Chiaki began, "but I think it's worth considering covering all our bases."

"Aw, do we _have_ to?" Ibuki said, upset at the thought of voting out another friend.

"That's what you do in alliances, Ibuki," Mukuro tersely remarked. "Don't like it, there's the door." She pointed at the door behind her to emphasize her argument, which made Ibuki grumble, but ultimately give in.

"So, let's go over the obvious one first- Nekomaru," Chiaki continued once order was restored. "He's got no allies aside maybe Celeste, but he's the strongest on our team and he'd be a better ally than enemy."

The two girls agreed with silent nods and Chiaki continued, "Then there's Makoto. He doesn't really do all that much, but he's pretty tight with Kyoko and Leon..."

"I don't know, I don't think we should vote him off," said a neutral Mukuro. "Kyoko on the other hand..."

"Oh right, you like him and are jealous of their friendship, forgot. Sorry Muku!" Ibuki chirped.

"Th-That's not it at all!" Mukuro insisted with a blush. "I mean, I know we saved her last round, but I haven't forgotten what Hifumi said. Plus, if we aren't doing Celeste, than you know she'd be down for it. And since Nekomaru voted for her last time too, that's five."

"What about Leon?" Ibuki asked. "I mean, if we're considering everyone..."

"What _about_ Leon?" Mukuro bluntly remarked.

* * *

 **Chiaki:** This could be a problem, I think. If we can't come to an agreement, we'll risk a split vote and I can't have that.

 **Ibuki:** Ugh, why can't we just vote off Celeste and be done with it? Not that I want to, but if Ibuki had to pick _somebody_ , then that's who Ibuki would go with. Chiaki and Mukuro are making this triple-extra-large more complicated than they really need it to be and that's not good for us, not at all!

 **Mukuro:** If worse comes to worse, I'll do what the girls want and vote off Celeste, but I'm playing this game for myself first and foremost and if what I want doesn't reconcile with what they want... Then I'll have to take my business elsewhere.

* * *

Nekomaru and Leon were in the Usami Corral, having some snacks they got from the supermarket.

"Nice call on finding those Monocoins in the puddle," Leon complimented after stuffing his face full of chips.

"Thanks," nodded Nekomaru. "So I'm guessing you know why I called for you."

"Look man, I know you and Celes are kinda together, but my mind's made up," Leon said shaking his head.

"I figured, but I was thinking something else aside who you were voting for?"

Leon sipped a soda. "Shoot, Coach."

"Well, I was thinking that since you me and Makoto are the only boys on this team right now that maybe we should consider working together down the line, or at least not target each other," the coach explained.

"i'd be down for that," Leon nodded. "I'd have to take it up with Kotes to see what he'd do, but I'll work with you for sure."

"Thanks, man," Nekomaru nodded. After a pause, he added, "So um, I've been meaning to ask you... Why'd you quit baseball?"

Leon frowned. "I don't feel comfortable talking about that. You feel me?"

"Yeah," the other boy nodded. "Sorry if I was prying."

"Nah, it's cool, really," Leon said, regaining his usual grin. "So, you finishin' that Cola Cola or what?"

* * *

 **Leon:** Yeah, I'll work with Nekomaru, he's cool. I may love the ladies, but even I know that guys gotta stick together. As for the baseball thing? (his face turns serious) No comment.

 **Nekomaru:** I like Leon, he seems like a good guy. Besides, I know that I could use all the protection I can get, and this would be a good way to start.

* * *

Celeste was sitting inside the Hotel Mirai all alone when someone came up to her.

"Ah, right on time. So, whom is the target tonight?" she asked, pleased to see them.

* * *

 **Celestia:** I do so love it when a plan comes together. Heh heh heh... (hides her face behind her hand)

* * *

The Berserker Bears had gone their separate ways after the challenge, with Sonia heading inside her cabin to , she heard a knock and allowed the person to enter, who turned out to be Gundham.

"Ah hello," she smiled and greeted her friend.

"I come bearing news..." he said, looking out the window before shutting it as well as locking the door.

Sonia blushed. "Um, Gundham-"

"I have found the Monokuma Doll," he said, presenting it to her. Just as expected, it was a small carving of Monokuma, painted black and white.

"Gundham, that's excellent!" Sonia exclaimed, getting up to hug him. Gundham walked back a bit at the sudden movement, much to her confusion.

"Um, anyway," she said trying to bring the discussion back to its original subject, "where do you find it?"

"The clue said it was a place everyone knows, but never think to go- the pharmacy on the second island. It was sitting behind a few shelves of vitamins, but my Devas found it with little problem." The hamsters all poke out of Gundham's scarf and Sonia took them in her hands and nuzzled them.

"Excellent work, all of you," she cooed, much to the hamsters' delight and Gundham's confusion.

"Anyway, with this, we now have a large advantage in the coming votes," he continued.

"But we only get one shit at using it right and can only use it on one person, so we'll have to be smart about this."

"Exactly what I was about to say," Gundham said with a small grin.

* * *

 **Gundham:** I must admit I am disappointed that few others sought out the Doll, but their loss is my gain. And I will ensure that only myself or Sonia will be the only ones I use this on.

 **Sonia:** I feel a little guilty keeping this a secret, but I know it's for the best. The less who know of us finding the Monokuma Doll, the better.

* * *

Mondo, Taka and Chihiro were hanging out in the former's cabin, having a celebratory toast to their win.

"Man, I'm starting to get how Mahiru felt when we voted her out," Mondo admitted. "I really didn't mean to offend 'em or anythin', I just got a way of livin', y'know?"

"I suppose," Taka nodded. "But it would be best that you apologize soon, or else you'll really see just how Mahiru felt."

"Well, like I said," Chihiro added, "I wouldn't vote for you. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about something."

"Shoot," Mondo said with a gesture.

"I was thinking... How would you guys feel about the three of us... um, how do I say this...?"

"Oh shit, this is what I think it is, isn't it...?" Mondo gulped, whispering to Taka.

"I'm surprised that she'd consider me her type, and doubly so for you!" Taka whispered back.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Mondo whispered again, now with an edgy tone in his voice. "Ain't like chicks are droppin' their pants for your dumbass!"

"At least I can talk to a woman for more than five seconds without making a fool of myself!"

"Citation fuckin' needed on that one, Poindexter!"

"Do you guys want to be an alliance with me!?" Chihiro finally said, getting the duo's attention. They looked both relieved that Chihiro wasn't confessing, but also disappointed that a girl wasn't going to ask them out.

"Oh, that's what's up?" Mondo asked. "I guess I can work with ya, but I'm not so sure about him." He pointed to an indignant Taka.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he growled before relaxing himself. "Go on, Chihiro, we'll at least hear you out."

"Well, the way I see it is... none of us are particularly popular with the others, right?" Chihiro asked. "Well, I say instead of butting heads, we should try and work together instead. Yeah, there isn't much of a hierarchy right now, but the more people on your side the better, right?"

Mondo and Taka looked pensive. They had to admit the plan had merit, but were concerned about their own teamwork skills. "I mean, as long as he doesn't fuck me over, I guess I can deal with it."

"As long as you understand the same applies to you," Taka replied.

Chihiro smiled at the two, who couldn't help but blush in response.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** My goal isn't just to have people on my side, I really do think that if Mondo and Taka can overcome their differences, they can be pretty good friends. It'll be a lot of work, but if it'll to help my friends and get rid of Junko, than it's worth it.

 **Taka:** I'm mostly doing this for Chihiro, keep in mind. Though Mondo and I are on friendlier terms than when this competition started, I cannot fully trust him to not screw this up.

 **Mondo:** Sure, I'll work with Chihiro, but Taka? Dude's a looser cannon than I am, and that's saying a lot. I'll keep an eye on him, and if I see him fuck up, then his ass is outta here, period.

* * *

Junko, Akane and Hina were in the dining area, having a light dinner. Light for Akane's standards anyway.

"So how are you girls holding up?" asked Hina. "What with those notes and all?"

"Oh that," Junko remembered before deflating a bit. "Yeah, it sucks. Hope we can catch this creep soon, so I can kick their ass!"

"Make sure to save some for me," Akane added inbetween bites. After swallowing her food, she added, "That bastard thinks he can mess with me, they got another thing comin'. Mainly my fist.

"Hey, Hina?" Junko asked. "Did you get any weird notes?" The swimmer shook her head.

"If I did, I woulda told you guys," she explained. "Maybe Kyoko too. If she caught Teruteru, maybe she could catch this guy too."

"That's nice and all, but I don't wanna get the other team mixed up in this," Junko replied. "I mean, for all we know this is a trick from one of them to make us weaker."

"Hate to be cynical, but I'm with her," Akane agreed.

"Well if they are, they haven't done that good a job, since we won again," Hina smirked. "And if it _is_ a Rubbish Rabbit, then fingers crossed that they boot that jerk tonight."

* * *

 **Hina:** (is munching on a doughnut) I know that things might seem bad now, but I know we'll find the creep responsible for all this. And when we do, they'll get what's comin' to them, that's a promise!

 **Junko:** They don't suspect a thing. Holy crap.

 **Akane:** Y'know, I know this is gonna sound weird but, does anyone else get a weird feeling about Junko sometimes? She's my friend and all, so I won't say it aloud, but there's moments where she kinda weirds me out, if that makes any sense.

* * *

The eight- soon to be seven- remaining Rubbish Rabbits all marched towards Monokuma Rock for their next elimination. The storm had now almost completely died out, leaving behind a cloudless sky, which made for an ominous atmosphere befitting what was sure to be a tense vote.

The monitor nearby turned on, revealing Monokuma sipping away at his alcoholic beverage. "Is everyone here? Good! Please stand by for the elevator which will take you to the elimination room. There, one of your fates will be decided... Puhuhu..."

Just on time, the middle Monokuma head opened and out came an escalator. Once all nine had entered, the door behind them shut and soon, they all descended to the elimination room...

* * *

 **Celestia:** (twirls her hair) Tonight should be most interesting, indeed…

 **Chiaki:** I'm thinking about it and I'm deciding to just vote for Celeste this time. I've got no clue what Mukuro and Ibuki are doing, but hopefully we'll get our acts together next round.

 **Ibuki:** Y'know, I used to like elevators before this show.

 **Kyoko:** I came out here with the intent to win… and who I'm voting for is the person I think is the biggest threat to that…

 **Leon:** I'd say it's been fun, Celes, but you're the master at lying, not me.

 **Makoto:** Leon told me about the thing with Nekomaru. If it's legit, then I think I've found the thing that can ease Kyoko's paranoia a bit.

 **Mukuro:** I'm sorry, but this is what's best for my game.

 **Nekomaru:** I didn't think the game would get so heavy so quick. I can't complain about it though, all I can do is try and keep up.

* * *

Soon, the Rubbish Rabbits had arrived at their destination and took their spots in the circle. In place of where Hifumi once sat was a photo of his face with a pair of hammers in the shape of an "X" going through it. From his seat, Monokuma waved to the team and Monomi shook her ears.

"So, who's gonna be unlucky number seventh out tonight, I wonder?" Monokuma asked.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather skip to the vote," Celestia said.

"Don't want to prolong the inevitable, huh?" Leon asked. "I get that." Everybody else had voiced a similar thought, much to Monokuma's annoyance.

"Fine, let's just get it over with," he grumbled, giving the same speech about not pulling an Ibuki (much to the rocker's chagrin) and voting on time.

Once the votes were in, a screen came down to show the Monokuma Slots. Round and round they went, until all three stopped and landed on...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"… I don't believe it!" Monokuma cried. "For the first time this season, we have a tie vote!" He pointed to the slot machine, which had on one slot Celeste's picture, Chiaki's on another and a question mark on the third.

"A… tie?" a dumbfounded Makoto asked before giving Kyoko a glance. She refused to look at him in the eye. While Ibuki and Chiaki saw Mukuro smile innocently at them.

"Yep," Monokuma nodded, taking in their confusion, anger and shock with glee. "Four votes Celestia and four for Chiaki. Now then, here's what we're gonna do, everyone but the two tied girls will re-vote for one of them. In the case of a deadlock, well… let's cross that bridge when we come to it. But first, ladies, I'll give you a chance to plead for your lives. Chiaki?"

"Guys, don't do this!" Chiaki pleaded. "I don't know what Celeste told you, but she's full of it, you can't let her slip away again!"

"Celestia, your rebuttal?" Monomi asked.

Celestia laughed condescendingly at Chiaki. "The fact of the matter is that should I go, Chiaki's alliance will control almost half of the vote. They need only pull in one more member and _viola **,**_ they have the majority."

"Okay then, time for the re-vote! Who will be the one eliminated or will we see what happens in case of a deadlock? What's it gonna be!? What's it gonna beeeeeeeeeee!?" exclaimed Monokuma.

Once again, the slot machine roared to life once all the votes were tallied. Around and round went the slots before coming to a stop on…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

...

"And the seventh person voted out of Total Drama Island is… … Chiaki Nanami!" Monokuma declared, pointing at the screen which had all three slots land on Chiaki this time.

The gamer sighed as she began departing before being embraced by Ibuki. "I'm so, so sorry, Chiaki!" she pleaded. "I-"

"Don't worry about it, just don't do anything rash okay?" Chiaki turned to see an apologetic Makoto and Leon.

"Sorry, girl, but we couldn't risk what woulda happened in a deadlock," Leon explained whiel Makoto gave an apologetic look.

"It's okay, really," she insisted. She turned to Mukuro and looked her in the eye before sighing and departing to the Elevator of Losers.

"Tch, screw you too," Mukuro muttered.

* * *

 **Kyoko:** It's like I said, I wasn't about to risk Chiaki gaining any more power, even if it meant sparing Celestia… At least I'm not the only one who went behind her alliance's backs.

 **Mukuro:** (takes off a wig, revealing blonde hair packed inside) No lives remaining, no continues… Game Over! Now Mukuro will know just what happens when you go behind _my_ back.

 **Chiaki:** Mukuro, I'm not sure why you did what you did, but I only hope that it works out for you. (sighs)

* * *

"Well, that went well," Celestia said to Nekomaru once everyone had returned from the elimination room. He rolled his eyes and walked off after Ibuki, who stormed off as soon as she could, to get as far away from Mukuro. Makoto and Kyoko awkwardly stood near each other befpoee the former shook his head and left for his cottage. She tried and followed, but Leon gave a shake of his head.

"He needs to cool off, try in the morning," he told her before departing after his friend.

Kyoko sat on a bench near the ocean and stared out into the calm waters quietly. She noticed a boat out in the distance and assumed it to be Chiaki leaving the island. Shje dared not turn around and see Celestia's smug face.

* * *

The camera then switched to Monokuma and Monomi, ready for the outro.

"I must admit, even I didn't see that coming," Monokuma said. "But now, what will befall the Rabbits after this vote? Can Kyoko gain Makoto's trust back and just how much of a rude awakening is Mukuro in for once she switches back with her sister?"

"Can Chihiro and his new alliance overcome Junko and just what will Gundham and Sonia do now that they have the Monokuma Doll?" added Monomi.

"Find out next time on the next heart-pounding installment of…

" _Total…_

 **"Drama…**

 ** _"Island!"_** declared Monokuma.

The camera faded to black, ending the episode.

* * *

 **Episode 8: "From Out of the Rain"- The End**

 **Contestants Remaining: 15**

 **Vote:**  
 **Celestia: Chiaki, Ibuki, Leon, Makoto (Re-vote: Ibuki)**  
 **Chiaki: Celestia, Kyoko, Mukuro, Nekomaru (Revote: Kyoko, Leon, Makoto, Mukuro, Nekomaru)**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And it's game over for Chiaki. She was always going to be an early boot, but her turn at strategy was a last-minute development. Originally, she was just gonna flub the challenge and fall asleep at the vote, sending her home that way, but that felt too dumb and I felt I coul get more out of her this way and I wanted to explore what would happen in a tie vote, so here we are. Also, her elimination was swapped with someone else, but I felt I could get more milage out of them than I could with her. More on that when we get to that though. I liked writing for Chiaki and I'd say she's the first majorish loss to the story, but I couldn't do any more with her than I had. Sorry to everyone who liked her, but this is where she goes.**


End file.
